Sasuke Retsuden (TRADUÇÃO)
by RanmaOver
Summary: Tradução da nova novel do Jun Esaka, que conta aventura do casal Sasusaku. Naruto não me pertence, é apenas a tradução de um trabalho maravilhoso. Todos os tradutores estão mencionados. 3
1. Prólogo

Novel: Sasuke Retsurenbr  
Autor: Jun Esaka  
First Translate: bethannie_rose (twitter)

* * *

Naruto não me pertence, seus direitos são de Masashi Kishimoto e sua equipe. Apenas uma fã.

**Uchiha Sasuke:** Possui o Kekkeigenkai: O Sharinga. Esposo de Sakura do antigo Time 7.  
**Uchiha Sakura:** Mestre do Ninjutsu Medico. Esposa de Sasuke do antigo Time 7.  
**Zansur:** Diretor do Instituto de Pesquisa Astronomica. Parece que ele recebeu uma importante tarefa do ministro secreto do país Redaku.  
**Menou (Agate):** Um enorme largato na guarda da prisão do Instituto de Pesquisa Astronômica.  
**Jiji:** Prisioneiro de cela com Sasuke, que é condenado a trabalhar no Instituto de Pesquisa Astronômica.

* * *

Prólogo

Ele não consegue dormir.  
O homem segura firme o lençol frio sobre seu corpo magro. O ar que exala dentro do quarto é frio e ele não consegue cobrir o corpo totalmente com o cobertor. O torso de seu corpo não para de tremer. Deitado sobre o colchão sujo no chão, ele lembra que já está ali há uns quinze dias. Como os hematomas por todo o corpo aumentam toda vez que vai dormir, ele já não se preocupa mais em descansar. Se pelo menos batesse um vento fresco no lugar onde tenta dormir.

Com raiva, ele abre os olhos e encara o quarto escuro. O homem dorme num quarto apertado com mais quatro adultos, todos eles amontoados. Nesse lugar é comum darem a um novato como ele o canto mais frio para dormir, e não deve haver protestos ou reclamações quanto a isso. Virando-se de um lado para o outro na tentativa de pegar no sono, o homem cai do colchão e deixa escapar um gemido.

– Droga, por que tenho que ficar aqui...?

Ele estava na prisão localizada na capital do país chamado Redaku há cerca de quinze dias. Mesmo sem liberdade, sua vida miserável antes da prisão era mais segura e agradável que agora. Assim que terminar de cumprir a pena, certamente o homem vai pensar em um jeito de cometer um crime apropriado para compensar o que está passando nesse momento.

Um dia, o homem foi transferido de repente. Só conseguiu ouvir que ele seria encarregado de fazer trabalhos manuais de engenharia em uma fria região, e somente os prisioneiros jovens e saudáveis deveriam ser enviados. Como esperado, ele foi levado para um observatório feito todo de pedra, construído no topo de uma cadeia de montanhas, em um lugar totalmente sombrio e isolado. O Instituto de Pesquisa e Astronomia Tataru.

Dizem que é um instituto cujos pesquisadores astrônomos são da mesma linhagem Janmar – os lendários astrônomos da época do Rikudou Sennin. Mas para o homem, isso não importa. O problema é que o lugar onde está localizado esse instituto de pesquisa é uma região de frio intenso, mesmo no início da acalorada primavera. Além disso, suprimentos como comida, roupas e um local adequado para dormir são escassos ali, e todos são obrigados a trabalhar sem descanso dia e noite.

– Droga, por que tenho que ficar nesse lugar? – Tremendo até os dentes, ele segura o cobertor com firmeza para se cobrir.

Dia após dia, o trabalho de cavar o lugar fica cada vez mais intenso, a ponto de descamar parte da pele da mão e as unhas sujarem de terra. Essa é a sua pena pelo crime de roubo e assassinato. Três anos atrás, em um dia de inverno e com muita fome, o homem invadiu uma casa de família a procura de bens de valor. Nessa casa estavam um jovem casal e seus dois filhos. O homem amarrou toda a família, roubou objetos da casa e fugiu. O casal e os filhos ficaram presos por dois dias dentro da casa sem ninguém perceber a situação, e, devido ao frio intenso, todos morreram. Com isso, o homem foi acusado de assassinato. Ele matou não uma, mas quatro pessoas. Para ele, foi um acidente, pois não havia a intenção de matar; sua intenção sempre foi apenas roubar a casa dos outros para conseguir comida. Para ele, foi um ato em legítima defesa, então por que ele tem que passar por tanto sofrimento? Insatisfeito, O homem chega à conclusão de que está no seu limite e toma uma decisão.

– Eu vou fugir dessa prisão.

A vida cotidiana dos prisioneiros era controlada pelo som do sinal que tocava a cada momento. O som maçante que reverberava por todo o lugar informava a hora de se levantarem. Os prisioneiros, cansados, acordavam e levantavam feitos zumbis. Os guardas, com seus cassetetes, não perdoavam os prisioneiros que dormiam demais. Assim, todos procuravam ser pontuais com os horários.

Os prisioneiros acordavam, limpavam seus olhos de sono com a própria saliva, coçavam os braços cheios de feridas e saíam de seus quartos, em meio a muitos bocejos. Eles se alimentavam duas vezes por dia de verduras refogadas com trigo e carne de porco. Uma refeição muita suspeita.

Na longa fila do refeitório, o homem respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Mesmo cheio de sono, ele estava bem animado. Um dos prisioneiros furou a fila e o outro atrás escarrou perto de seu ouvido, mas o homem não se abalou.

– Hoje eu fujo desse lugar.

Ele pegou uma mesa para tomar seu café da manhã sem se importar com a confusão dos prisioneiros dentro do refeitório. Tentou encontrar alguém para planejar a fuga.

O refeitório era uma sala simples e ampla. Havia mesas e cadeiras velhas quase aos pedaços. Um cara que sempre se sentava perto da janela chamou sua atenção. O número de registro dele era 487. Sasuke.

Mais incomum que o nome era a sua aparência. Olhos e cabelos negros, sem qualquer imperfeição. Traços do rosto refinados. Até mesmo a curvatura do nariz e seu rosto de perfil eram elegantes. Uma aparência perfeita. Não importava de que ângulo você o olhasse: a aparência de Sasuke assemelhava-se a uma pintura. Tentando olhá-lo mais de perto, o homem ficou em dúvida se Sasuke realmente era humano.

Sasuke chamava a atenção por ser taciturno e frio como um gato. Além disso, era forte, e, por isso, nunca precisava da ajuda de ninguém. Por outro lado, também não oferecia ajuda, o que era um problema. No primeiro dia que Sasuke chegou ao instituto, o grupo de prisioneiros veteranos logo foi importuná-lo, mas um segundo depois já estavam todos no chão, praguejando de dor. Olhando para eles, Sasuke simplesmente advertiu:

– Não fiquem no meu caminho.

A presença de Sasuke fazia os prisioneiros desejarem se aliar a ele. O homem também queria se aliar a Sasuke, e por isso tomou coragem.

Era estranha a ideia de conseguir abordar Sasuke com naturalidade, mas o homem sentou na frente dele e disse:

– Han... E-ei – ele achou que conseguiria fazer uma voz mais estridente e reverberante, mas na verdade soou hesitante e tímida. – É.. você também é... um Shinobi, não é?!

Olhando para fora da janela, Sasuke virou-se para o homem.

– O que você quer?

Encarando o olho negro de Sasuke, o homem tremeu de temor.

– Eu também... Q-quero d-dizer. Eu também consigo! Sou do país do vento... Não consegui me formar na Academia porque desertei a vila, mas... olha, eu consigo controlar chakra. O que você acha?

Olhando para Sasuke com coragem, o homem tentou equilibrar o hashi na ponta do dedo, controlando o chakra. Mas logo o olho negro de Sasuke perdeu o interesse no homem e voltou-se para fora da janela.

"Fui ignorado?"

– Kuso – O homem encarou Sasuke.

Aprisionado em um país tão remoto... Se ele ao menos também fosse um shinobi... Segurando o hashi com muita habilidade e elegância, Sasuke começou a se servir enquanto olhava para fora da janela. Ele era antissocial, mas, sem que percebesse, cada um de seus movimentos revelava certa bondade.

"_Sasuke é diferente dos lixos humanos que são os outros prisioneiros_", pensou o homem.

– J-junte-se a mim – disse o homem com receio logo após esperar Sasuke terminar de comer.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Vamos fugir! Vamos sair daqui...! Você também consegue controlar chakra, não é?! Nós podemos fugir subindo pela muralha usando chakra.

O Instituto de Pesquisa e Astronomia era cercado por muralhas de cerca de dez metros de altura e feitas de pedras empilhadas. Essas muralhas pareciam muito altas olhadas de baixo, mas não havia altura que não se pudesse alcançar usando o controle de chakra.

– E-eu já estou no meu limite. Você também não aguenta mais, não é?

Sem esboçar reação, Sasuke olhou para o homem.

– Você sabe quem eu sou?

– Sei... Você não é uma pessoa comum – finalmente o homem conseguiu dizer com convicção. O homem sabia que, assim como ele, Sasuke estava no instituto por alguma razão, mas não fazia a menor ideia do motivo. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia acreditar que Sasuke estivesse satisfeito em ser recrutado todos os dias para realizar tantos trabalhos manuais absurdos.

– Vamos fugir juntos. Logo mais todos vão sair para o trabalho da manhã. Vamos aproveitar o tumulto e passar pela muralha.

– Não faça isso. Do lado de fora da muralha é tudo deserto. Leva cerca de dois dias a pé até a vila mais próxima. Você vai acabar morrendo por exaustão no meio do caminho.

– Eu posso colher algumas frutas silvestres comestíveis. Longe daqui há comidas mais comestíveis do que a gororoba desse lugar... Além disso, olha essa névoa. É hoje que a gente passa a perna no Menou!

– Estou avisando – Sasuke simplesmente disse, e voltou a olhar para fora da janela. Em seguida, pegou seu prato vazio e se levantou. Os prisioneiros que estavam em pé conversando em um canto estreito do refeitório olharam temerosos para Sasuke e abriram caminho para ele passar.

– Você não quer sair daqui? – O homem correu até Sasuke, agarrando-lhe o braço. Mas Sasuke apenas se afastou com naturalidade e disse:

– Foi mal, mas vim para cá por livre e espontânea vontade.

– Hã...?

E então Sasuke saiu do refeitório, deixando o homem estupefato.

– Ele está me fazendo de idiota? – O homem chutou com violência a mesa quando Sasuke já estava distante. – Que seja! Apodreça nesse lugar de merda. Eu vou ser livre! – disse, saindo do corredor pisando fundo e empurrando os outros prisioneiros que estavam sentados conversando.

O homem chegou do lado de fora e olhou para a muralha. Ainda faltava algum tempo até começar o trabalho da manhã. Era pouco provável que os guardas saíssem. Não havia possibilidade de aparecer algum guarda da muralha àquela hora. A penitenciária ficava longe dali e basicamente só havia alguns inspetores no local.

– Esses guardas acham que não há pessoas que podem subir uma muralha de pedra de dez metros de altura? Que pena... porque eu consigo! – O homem se agarrou a uma das pedras da muralha. Lembrando-se dos treinamentos da época da Academia, ele se concentrou para acumular chakra, segurou a pedra com firmeza e foi subindo, agarrado à muralha como se fosse um sapo.

O homem ouviu o tumulto dos outros prisioneiros ao longe. Havia apenas alguns minutos desde que começara a subir a muralha, então, provavelmente, poucas pessoas haviam saído do refeitório. O diretor e os guardas deviam estar comendo no edifício principal.

– Tudo bem, eu consigo! Vou conseguir subir antes que alguém perceba. O Menou não vai me encontrar.

Seu corpo ficou mais leve do que imaginava. Ele já havia subido quase a metade e ainda não estava cansado. Levaria mais uma hora.

– Droga! – Ele pisou falso na areia arenosa e escorregou. Então nesse momento, olhos amarelos o encaravam.

– Ele me encontrou! É o Menou! Droga, droga, preciso fugir rápido.

Em pânico, o homem perdeu todo o controle de chakra, não conseguiu se segurar na muralha e caiu em queda livre. Nesse momento, ele sentiu uma dor queimando seu torso. De repente, sua pressão baixou e seus olhos encontraram os de Menou, que abocanhava sua costela.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Novel: Sasuke Retsurenbr**  
**Autor: Jun Esaka**  
**Translate: bethannie_rose (twitter)**  
**Translate: Luana Rocha, RanmaOver, Akachan**  
**Novidades: /DefendersOfTheDeepLove**

* * *

Naruto não me pertence, seus direitos são de Masashi Kishimoto e sua equipe. Apenas uma fã.

**Uchiha Sasuke:** Possui o Kekkeigenkai: O Sharinga. Esposo de Sakura do antigo Time 7.  
**Uchiha Sakura:** Mestre do Ninjutsu Medico. Esposa de Sasuke do antigo Time 7.  
**Zansur:** Diretor do Instituto de Pesquisa Astronomica. Parece que ele recebeu uma importante tarefa do ministro secreto do país Redaku.  
**Menou (Agate):** Um enorme largato na guarda da prisão do Instituto de Pesquisa Astronômica.  
**Jiji:** Prisioneiro de cela com Sasuke, que é condenado a trabalhar no Instituto de Pesquisa Astronômica.

* * *

Prólogo

Ele não consegue dormir.  
O homem segura firme o lençol frio sobre seu corpo magro. O ar que exala dentro do quarto é frio e ele não consegue cobrir o corpo totalmente com o cobertor. O torso de seu corpo não para de tremer. Deitado sobre o colchão sujo no chão, ele lembra que já está ali há uns quinze dias. Como os hematomas por todo o corpo aumentam toda vez que vai dormir, ele já não se preocupa mais em descansar. Se pelo menos batesse um vento fresco no lugar onde tenta dormir.

Com raiva, ele abre os olhos e encara o quarto escuro. O homem dorme num quarto apertado com mais quatro adultos, todos eles amontoados. Nesse lugar é comum darem a um novato como ele o canto mais frio para dormir, e não deve haver protestos ou reclamações quanto a isso. Virando-se de um lado para o outro na tentativa de pegar no sono, o homem cai do colchão e deixa escapar um gemido.

– Droga, por que tenho que ficar aqui...?

Ele estava na prisão localizada na capital do país chamado Redaku há cerca de quinze dias. Mesmo sem liberdade, sua vida miserável antes da prisão era mais segura e agradável que agora. Assim que terminar de cumprir a pena, certamente o homem vai pensar em um jeito de cometer um crime apropriado para compensar o que está passando nesse momento.

Um dia, o homem foi transferido de repente. Só conseguiu ouvir que ele seria encarregado de fazer trabalhos manuais de engenharia em uma fria região, e somente os prisioneiros jovens e saudáveis deveriam ser enviados. Como esperado, ele foi levado para um observatório feito todo de pedra, construído no topo de uma cadeia de montanhas, em um lugar totalmente sombrio e isolado. O Instituto de Pesquisa e Astronomia Tataru.

Dizem que é um instituto cujos pesquisadores astrônomos são da mesma linhagem Janmar – os lendários astrônomos da época do Rikudou Sennin. Mas para o homem, isso não importa. O problema é que o lugar onde está localizado esse instituto de pesquisa é uma região de frio intenso, mesmo no início da acalorada primavera. Além disso, suprimentos como comida, roupas e um local adequado para dormir são escassos ali, e todos são obrigados a trabalhar sem descanso dia e noite.

– Droga, por que tenho que ficar nesse lugar? – Tremendo até os dentes, ele segura o cobertor com firmeza para se cobrir.

Dia após dia, o trabalho de cavar o lugar fica cada vez mais intenso, a ponto de descamar parte da pele da mão e as unhas sujarem de terra. Essa é a sua pena pelo crime de roubo e assassinato. Três anos atrás, em um dia de inverno e com muita fome, o homem invadiu uma casa de família a procura de bens de valor. Nessa casa estavam um jovem casal e seus dois filhos. O homem amarrou toda a família, roubou objetos da casa e fugiu. O casal e os filhos ficaram presos por dois dias dentro da casa sem ninguém perceber a situação, e, devido ao frio intenso, todos morreram. Com isso, o homem foi acusado de assassinato. Ele matou não uma, mas quatro pessoas. Para ele, foi um acidente, pois não havia a intenção de matar; sua intenção sempre foi apenas roubar a casa dos outros para conseguir comida. Para ele, foi um ato em legítima defesa, então por que ele tem que passar por tanto sofrimento? Insatisfeito, O homem chega à conclusão de que está no seu limite e toma uma decisão.

– Eu vou fugir dessa prisão.

A vida cotidiana dos prisioneiros era controlada pelo som do sinal que tocava a cada momento. O som maçante que reverberava por todo o lugar informava a hora de se levantarem. Os prisioneiros, cansados, acordavam e levantavam feitos zumbis. Os guardas, com seus cassetetes, não perdoavam os prisioneiros que dormiam demais. Assim, todos procuravam ser pontuais com os horários.

Os prisioneiros acordavam, limpavam seus olhos de sono com a própria saliva, coçavam os braços cheios de feridas e saíam de seus quartos, em meio a muitos bocejos. Eles se alimentavam duas vezes por dia de verduras refogadas com trigo e carne de porco. Uma refeição muita suspeita.

Na longa fila do refeitório, o homem respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Mesmo cheio de sono, ele estava bem animado. Um dos prisioneiros furou a fila e o outro atrás escarrou perto de seu ouvido, mas o homem não se abalou.

– Hoje eu fujo desse lugar.

Ele pegou uma mesa para tomar seu café da manhã sem se importar com a confusão dos prisioneiros dentro do refeitório. Tentou encontrar alguém para planejar a fuga.

O refeitório era uma sala simples e ampla. Havia mesas e cadeiras velhas quase aos pedaços. Um cara que sempre se sentava perto da janela chamou sua atenção. O número de registro dele era 487. Sasuke.

Mais incomum que o nome era a sua aparência. Olhos e cabelos negros, sem qualquer imperfeição. Traços do rosto refinados. Até mesmo a curvatura do nariz e seu rosto de perfil eram elegantes. Uma aparência perfeita. Não importava de que ângulo você o olhasse: a aparência de Sasuke assemelhava-se a uma pintura. Tentando olhá-lo mais de perto, o homem ficou em dúvida se Sasuke realmente era humano.

Sasuke chamava a atenção por ser taciturno e frio como um gato. Além disso, era forte, e, por isso, nunca precisava da ajuda de ninguém. Por outro lado, também não oferecia ajuda, o que era um problema. No primeiro dia que Sasuke chegou ao instituto, o grupo de prisioneiros veteranos logo foi importuná-lo, mas um segundo depois já estavam todos no chão, praguejando de dor. Olhando para eles, Sasuke simplesmente advertiu:

– Não fiquem no meu caminho.

A presença de Sasuke fazia os prisioneiros desejarem se aliar a ele. O homem também queria se aliar a Sasuke, e por isso tomou coragem.

Era estranha a ideia de conseguir abordar Sasuke com naturalidade, mas o homem sentou na frente dele e disse:

– Han... E-ei – ele achou que conseguiria fazer uma voz mais estridente e reverberante, mas na verdade soou hesitante e tímida. – É.. você também é... um Shinobi, não é?!

Olhando para fora da janela, Sasuke virou-se para o homem.

– O que você quer?

Encarando o olho negro de Sasuke, o homem tremeu de temor.

– Eu também... Q-quero d-dizer. Eu também consigo! Sou do país do vento... Não consegui me formar na Academia porque desertei a vila, mas... olha, eu consigo controlar chakra. O que você acha?

Olhando para Sasuke com coragem, o homem tentou equilibrar o hashi na ponta do dedo, controlando o chakra. Mas logo o olho negro de Sasuke perdeu o interesse no homem e voltou-se para fora da janela.

"Fui ignorado?"

– Kuso – O homem encarou Sasuke.

Aprisionado em um país tão remoto... Se ele ao menos também fosse um shinobi... Segurando o hashi com muita habilidade e elegância, Sasuke começou a se servir enquanto olhava para fora da janela. Ele era antissocial, mas, sem que percebesse, cada um de seus movimentos revelava certa bondade.

"_Sasuke é diferente dos lixos humanos que são os outros prisioneiros_", pensou o homem.

– J-junte-se a mim – disse o homem com receio logo após esperar Sasuke terminar de comer.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Vamos fugir! Vamos sair daqui...! Você também consegue controlar chakra, não é?! Nós podemos fugir subindo pela muralha usando chakra.

O Instituto de Pesquisa e Astronomia era cercado por muralhas de cerca de dez metros de altura e feitas de pedras empilhadas. Essas muralhas pareciam muito altas olhadas de baixo, mas não havia altura que não se pudesse alcançar usando o controle de chakra.

– E-eu já estou no meu limite. Você também não aguenta mais, não é?

Sem esboçar reação, Sasuke olhou para o homem.

– Você sabe quem eu sou?

– Sei... Você não é uma pessoa comum – finalmente o homem conseguiu dizer com convicção. O homem sabia que, assim como ele, Sasuke estava no instituto por alguma razão, mas não fazia a menor ideia do motivo. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia acreditar que Sasuke estivesse satisfeito em ser recrutado todos os dias para realizar tantos trabalhos manuais absurdos.

– Vamos fugir juntos. Logo mais todos vão sair para o trabalho da manhã. Vamos aproveitar o tumulto e passar pela muralha.

– Não faça isso. Do lado de fora da muralha é tudo deserto. Leva cerca de dois dias a pé até a vila mais próxima. Você vai acabar morrendo por exaustão no meio do caminho.

– Eu posso colher algumas frutas silvestres comestíveis. Longe daqui há comidas mais comestíveis do que a gororoba desse lugar... Além disso, olha essa névoa. É hoje que a gente passa a perna no Menou!

– Estou avisando – Sasuke simplesmente disse, e voltou a olhar para fora da janela. Em seguida, pegou seu prato vazio e se levantou. Os prisioneiros que estavam em pé conversando em um canto estreito do refeitório olharam temerosos para Sasuke e abriram caminho para ele passar.

– Você não quer sair daqui? – O homem correu até Sasuke, agarrando-lhe o braço. Mas Sasuke apenas se afastou com naturalidade e disse:

– Foi mal, mas vim para cá por livre e espontânea vontade.

– Hã...?

E então Sasuke saiu do refeitório, deixando o homem estupefato.

– Ele está me fazendo de idiota? – O homem chutou com violência a mesa quando Sasuke já estava distante. – Que seja! Apodreça nesse lugar de merda. Eu vou ser livre! – disse, saindo do corredor pisando fundo e empurrando os outros prisioneiros que estavam sentados conversando.

O homem chegou do lado de fora e olhou para a muralha. Ainda faltava algum tempo até começar o trabalho da manhã. Era pouco provável que os guardas saíssem. Não havia possibilidade de aparecer algum guarda da muralha àquela hora. A penitenciária ficava longe dali e basicamente só havia alguns inspetores no local.

– Esses guardas acham que não há pessoas que podem subir uma muralha de pedra de dez metros de altura? Que pena... porque eu consigo! – O homem se agarrou a uma das pedras da muralha. Lembrando-se dos treinamentos da época da Academia, ele se concentrou para acumular chakra, segurou a pedra com firmeza e foi subindo, agarrado à muralha como se fosse um sapo.

O homem ouviu o tumulto dos outros prisioneiros ao longe. Havia apenas alguns minutos desde que começara a subir a muralha, então, provavelmente, poucas pessoas haviam saído do refeitório. O diretor e os guardas deviam estar comendo no edifício principal.

– Tudo bem, eu consigo! Vou conseguir subir antes que alguém perceba. O Menou não vai me encontrar.

Seu corpo ficou mais leve do que imaginava. Ele já havia subido quase a metade e ainda não estava cansado. Levaria mais uma hora.

– Droga! – Ele pisou falso na areia arenosa e escorregou. Então nesse momento, olhos amarelos o encaravam.

– Ele me encontrou! É o Menou! Droga, droga, preciso fugir rápido.

Em pânico, o homem perdeu todo o controle de chakra, não conseguiu se segurar na muralha e caiu em queda livre. Nesse momento, ele sentiu uma dor queimando seu torso. De repente, sua pressão baixou e seus olhos encontraram os de Menou, que abocanhava sua costela.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Novel: Sasuke Retsurenbr**  
**Autor: Jun Esaka**  
**Translate: bethannie_rose (twitter)**  
**Translate: Luana Rocha, RanmaOver, Akachan**  
**Novidades: /DefendersOfTheDeepLove**

No dia seguinte a patrulha deu a Sasuke sua primeira punição desde que chegou na prisão. A única razão que eles alegaram foi que durante a chamada, ele desviou os olhos e isso os irritou.

Os policiais de patrulhamento ergueram barras de ferro sobre suas cabeças e, quase que felizes, chocaram suas hastes no ombro de Sasuke, esmagando seus ossos, enquanto as patrulhas iam se revezando na tortura.

É claro que normalmente não haveria maneira de os não-shinobis baterem em Sasuke. Sasuke tentou o seu melhor para apenas receber o castigo, mas ainda era doloroso e difícil não ficar com raiva. Desafiá-los seria um ato de insubordinação, era difícil para Sasuke aguentar calado.

Ninguém associado a Sasuke estava a salvo do abuso dos guardas. Sem aviso prévio e no meio do trabalho, Jiji também levou alguns golpes das varas de ferro direto no estômago. Além de tudo isso, Sasuke foi espancado até três vezes naquele dia pelas razões mais incompreensíveis, como quando ele havia sussurrado algo para Jiji.

O diretor deu instruções para claramente os guardas marcarem Sasuke. Como ele nunca foi tecnicamente detido ou jogado em uma cela do tipo de segurança mais alta, não havia como alguém em Konoha quebrar seu disfarce se ele fosse maltratado, muito menos tentar intervir. Sasuke preferia se misturar com os outros prisioneiros para trabalhar, já que sozinho não seria tão produtivo.

Alguns dos prisioneiros foram indevidamente enganados por outros prisioneiros sobre o que aconteceu na outra noite com Menou, então Sasuke tentou não deixar que os pequenos erros em algo tão importante como a sua luta com a besta o incomodassem.

Enquanto ele fosse tratado assim, ele não mostraria nenhum sinal de dor ou remorso em seus olhos. A impressão do diretor sobre Sasuke deveria, pelo menos, ser que ele não era um homem fraco. No final do dia, Sasuke foi surrado e espancado várias vezes por oito guardas diferentes, atrasando seu progresso na missão.

Mesmo se alguém o chamasse, Sasuke não respondia. Seu olhar não era nada além de desafiador e hostil. Por todas as várias razões que deram, não importava quantas vezes o vencessem, Sasuke não demonstrava nenhum dano, o que deixava os guardas ainda mais irritados.

Após o turno de trabalho, os guardas que checavam suas celas antes de dormir repreendiam-no como se ele fosse um estudante que havia violado as regras da escola. Uma vez batendo e provocando sobre o seu "cabelo ser muito longo". Se tudo isso não fosse por Naruto, ele havia quebrado um osso ou dois desses guardas.

"_Sasuke, hoje foi um desastre! Por que todos eles começaram a atacar você?_" Penjira e Ganno perguntaram, sentindo-se absolutamente empáticos para com Sasuke.

Sempre foi comum os guardas baterem em prisioneiros por razões totalmente insensatas. No entanto, eram sempre com os tímidos e medrosos, os que chegavam à prisão cheios de si mesmos e os que tentavam agir como rebeldes. Sasuke não se encaixa nesse critério.

"_Isso não tem nada a ver com vocês._"

Embora eles não gostassem quando Sasuke dizia coisas assim, eles podiam ouvir o tom claramente frustrado em sua voz. Jiji começou a se intrometer independentemente disso.

"_Ouvi dizer que o diretor Zansur tinha algo a ver com tudo isso._"

"_Você não se importa? Você não gosta do cara cujo rosto parece melhor do que o seu?_"

"_Ah, tá vendo? Ele é muito orgulhoso."_

As luzes se apagaram repentinamente assim que ficaram todos barulhentos.

Era hora de dormir. Quando chegava essa hora as luzes se apagam sem nenhum tipo de aviso e não importa o que aconteça, não importa a situação, elas não são acesas até a manhã seguinte. Mesmo quando o cara a três celas adiante morreu de um ataque cardíaco, as luzes não voltaram uma única vez.

Jiji e os outros procuraram por suas roupas em que usavam para dormir. Como um relógio, não se ouvia nada além dos roncos daqueles que dormiam. Mesmo com o tempo de trabalho exaustivo por si só, o corpo de Sasuke estava se acostumando com a rotina de trabalho intenso.

Assim que teve certeza de que todos estavam dormindo, Sasuke empurrou a barra de ferro e saiu da cela. Em seu pulso estava enrolada uma tira de pano vermelho. Era a prova de que você tinha permissão para sair da sua cela para algum motivo, como hora extra ou se você precisasse ir à enfermaria médica.

Enquanto estivesse usando isso, o Menou não iria atacar, mesmo se você estivesse claramente violando as regras. Havia uma grande chance de Sasule se deparar com ele deslizando por aí.

Andando em direção à fonte, ele se certificou de que o pano vermelho pudesse ser visto em torno de seu pulso. Enquanto Sasuke caminhava pelos frios e longos corredores, se ouvia um soluço baixo. Encostado no canto da parede havia um pequeno armário de aço destinado a itens de limpeza. Era fácil imaginar o que estava acontecendo lá e Sasuke não podia se dar ao luxo de ignorar. Quando abriu a porta, Sasuke viu um homem magro com cabelos desgrenhados, as mãos e os pés amarrados com uma corda velha.

*choro*

Assim que o homem viu Sasuke, seu corpo ficou rígido. Seus pulsos estavam amarrados na frente de seu peito, via-se umidade de saliva e a corda com marcas profundas de dentes, claramente o homem tentava desfazer da corda com a boca. Sasuke esperava que ele não fizesse barulho. Com o Menou andando por ali, o armário se tornaria o caixão daquele homem.

"_O que você está fazendo aqui?_"

"_Uhh... E-eu... Eu estava voltando do banheiro, e aquele cara velho... Ele me prendeu aqui"_.

Provavelmente havia sido um assédio. Sasuke arrancou a corda que prendia as mãos e os pés do homem. Quando se mantem pessoas tão violentas em um ambiente como aquele por tanto tempo elas procurariam maneiras de descontar o estresse. Geralmente implicavam com um cara fraco, os que não tinham amigos, ou mesmo o cara moribundo que estivesse mais perto da morte.

_"E o seu pano vermelho?" _

_"Ele pegou." _

Sasuke tirou sua própria tira vermelha e a estendeu ao homem, dando a ele. Se o homem ficasse no corredor sem uma tira de pano vermelho, Menou certamente o encontraria e o mataria.

O homem não sentiu nada além de simpatia por Sasuke, observando as costas dele desaparecendo enquanto corria mais adiante pelo corredor. Para Sasuke, essa era uma missão, nada além de uma infiltração temporária. Para o homem, no entanto, era onde ele morreria. Aquele lugar seria cemitério.

Com o ritmo atual de progresso, Sasuke não sabia quando o telescópio do Instituto seria concluído. A probabilidade do homem morrer ali antes de terminar estava provavelmente perto de cem por cento.

_Não sou bom em ver pessoas fracas. Eu nunca sei o que fazer._

*passos no chão*

Atrás dele, o som de garras duras ensoavam o chão e em uma rajada de vento tocando sua nuca. Chegando cada vez mais perto, seguindo para as costas de Sasuke, garras afiadas cortaram o shinobi.

Menou, aparentemente, perdeu seu alvo. Rosnando e grunindo ele levantou a cabeça para notar primeiro Sasuke colado pelos pés no teto. Ele ergueu sua cauda monstruosa em represália.

Em um estrondo ensudecedor a ponta de sua calda destroçou o teto. Quando a madeira se estilhaçou e caiu no chão Sasuke desceu de volta, usando os destroços como escudo. Ele foi capaz de dar uma boa olhada na barriga da fera que estava sem cicatrizes de ferimentos.

_Eu cortei o centro do estômago dele bem fundo na noite passada, mas mesmo assim_

"_Você é bastante resistente ou apenas foi substituído por outra Besta?"_

Inexpressivo, Menou correu em direção a Sasuke. As garras, quase cintilando no ar rasgaram o vazio, Sasuke já havia corrido por baixo do corpo da besta quando ela avançou em seu ataque.

Sasuke chutou o queixo de Menou coberto de duras escamas, então continuou atacando qualquer parte do corpo que estava em seu alcance.

Antes de lançar um terceiro golpe, a cauda longa voou para o lado. Sasuke, com sua grande velocidade, agarrou a cauda com a mão direita ainda no ar puxando-a, fazendo com que Menou perdesse o equilíbrio e batesse suas costas.

O olho de Sasuke se tingiu de vermelho vivo para tentar sua destreza visual mais uma vez. Mas mesmo usando seu Rinnegan, não houve sucesso. O genjutsu aparentemente não tinha efeito sobre a criatura. Sasuke ainda não podia ter certeza se era esse o caso.

Menou começou a se equilibrar de volta, abrindo as mandíbulas em uma tentativa de agarrar com raiva a cabeça de Sasuke. Mesmo com as mandíbulas indo em direção a ele, Sasuke chutou o pescoço da fera para desviar de suas presas. Na mistura de ataques, a garra direita do Menou conseguiu arranhar sua face enquanto ele se esquivava para longe. Fez-se um rasgo na pele de sua bochecha, mas muito pouco sangue escorria.

Sasuke alcançou a bainha de espada que mantinha escondida enquanto Menou se preparava para atacar mais uma vez, mas Menou recuou correndo para longe dele e mantendo a distância. _O que você está planejando?_

No momento em que Sasuke se preparava para um possível ataque à distância, tudo começou a girar. Seu corpo balançou enquanto sua consciência se desvanecia de dentro para fora. Sasuke não podia ignorar o que Menou havia feito com ele.

Menou voltou. Observando de perto dava para ver que Menou possuía presas em sua boca, eram ganchos afiados que se projetam de suas já penetrantes presas.

As quatro garras que que sobraram na mão cinco dedos conseguiram encostar nas pontas dos cabelos de Sasuke. Devido ao crescente estado de vertigem, Sasuke conseguiu se desviar um pouco para a esquerda para evitar o ataque. Ele tentou desesperadamente se concentrar no que estava à sua frente enquanto a visão continuava a ficar distorcida.

Menou espalmou a pata contra ele, levando Sasuke contra a parede.

_**~batida~**_

Sasuke podia sentir todo seu corpo vibrar com os batimentos cardiacos, os joelhos quase se sedendo.

"Hwa, h-ha, haa, haa", sua respiração estava ficando fracas.

Seu peito inteiro ficou quente e cansado. Sua visão ficou turva diante das garras afiadas de Menou, que ficavam maiores. Sasuke puxou sua espada para cima com um balanço e depois a retomou para baixo, cortando em cruz.

As tábuas do assoalho abaixo cedeu com o corte, fazendo com que Sasuke e pedaços de madeira caíssem chão abaixo. Menou saltou pelo buraco no chão para procurar seu alvo. Caçando-o brevemente enquanto pousava. No entanto, a figura de Sasuke ou qualquer traço de cheiro que Menou tivesse dele desapareceram.

"Haaaa... aha... ha... ha... haa", Sasuke ofegava enquanto tropeçava pelo corredor escuro.

Ele conseguiu distrair Menou, mas foi sentindo uma crescente dormência. Imaginou que talvez fosse por causa do arranhão que Menou fizera em sua bochecha. Nunca ouvirá falar de lagartos com garras venenosas, mas tinha certeza que estava sentindo os efeitos de um veneno.

"Haa-a... uh... n"

Seu corpo começou a entrar em colapso cada vez mais. Um tremor frio banhava seu corpo como um tsunami. Seu interior ficou tão quente que era quase uma sensação de queimação, enquanto o exterior de sua pele ficou tão frio como se fosse congelar.

Em uma tentativa de beber algo, Sasuke concentrou um pouco de chakra na palma da mão para criar água. Sua mão tremia tanto a ponto de ser impossível levá-la ao rosto para beber a água, muito menos manter o chakra concentrado para criar mais. Tudo o que ele criou acabou derramando na sua clavícula e na camisa.

"Hhaaa... haa... knn..."

Seu campo de visão vacilou impiedosamente. Era como se alguém tivesse jogado fogos de artifício em sua cabeça. Ele não conseguia parar o formigamento de seus ouvidos quando estes ficaram surdos. Isso não era bom.

Quando se trata de veneno comum, sua tolerância era incrível. Sasuke já suportara veneno várias vezes em doses letais. Mas esse era extremamente poderoso, talvez até mesmo alguma substância desconhecida encontrada apenas em Redaku.

"...hh ... ha ... hhh ..."

A respiração de Sasuke ficou ainda mais rasa quando sua garganta se contraiu. Ele arrastou seu corpo dolorosamente em direção à parede e começou a cair contra ela, com a respiração ofegante.

Seu coração soava de modo terrível, parecia estar interferindo em sua capacidade de respirar. A sensação que passava era estar tendo ataque cardíaco e uma hiperventilação ao mesmo tempo. As poucas gotas de água que ele deixara na palma da mão voltaram ao chakra.

Caindo contra a parede, ele esperou que seus sintomas diminuíssem. Os segundos que se passaram pareciam anos.

_**~clack clack clack~**_

Completamente paralisado, som de passos à distância ressoava contra o chão.

"_Merda... Alguém está vindo"_. Naquele estado, com um inimigo tão hostil, Sasuke estaria morto. Os passos se aproximavam.

Os olhos de Sasuke flutuavam na tentativa de se concentrar em qualquer coisa por trás da visão turva. Seu corpo se recusou a se mover mais, não importava quem estivesse vindo em sua direção. Sasuke prendeu a respiração e esperou pelos passos que se aproximavam.

_**~clack clack clack~**_

Os passos que ressoavam no chão de pedra do corredor desapareceram. Depois de um momento, alguém se moveu atrás de Sasuke. Conscientemente, Sasuke tentou reagir, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. Uma mão se estendeu por trás e cobriu seus olhos com sharingan ativado.

O toque foi suave. Sasuke deu um pequeno suspiro.

Os dedos que cobriam suas pálpebras... ele conhecia aquele toque.

_Não, sua idiota. Você não pode estar realmente aqui._

Ele tentou mover a cabeça para olhar para trás,mas seu corpo não tinha força suficiente para obedece-lo. Seu corpo foi levado, carregado por alguém que conhecia bem, se entregando a ele.

_"Se acalme, Sasuke-kun." _

Era a voz de Sakura.

Ele estava em uma cama na sala médica, sua respiração acelerada ainda de forma superficial. O batimento cardíaco de Sasuke pulsava forte pelo seu corpo e estremecia os seus tímpanos, mas a fraqueza desagradável de sua visão e o zumbido constante em seus ouvidos diminuíram consideravelmente. Se ele se esforçasse o suficiente, seu braço e pernas voltariam ao movimento normal.

_"Como você está?" _

A cortina que rodeava cada lado de sua cama se abriu para revelar um rosto.

_Minha esposa olhando para mim_.

Ela imediatamente começou a examinar minuciosamente os lados do rosto de seu paciente. _"Ah... parece estar muito melhor" _

Sasuke lentamente levantou o corpo sobre o travesseiro, sentando na cama o tanto quanto conseguia.

"_Ainda me sinto um pouco tonto, mas pelo menos já estou me recuperando_."

Mais importante que isso era a questão de por que Sakura estava ali. Sasuke precisava perguntar.

"_Em termos de sintomas, é provavelmente que o tipo de veneno afete suas funções motoras. Algo que inibe todo o seu sistema e pontos de chakra. O veneno faz com que sua pressão caia completamente por um minuto, fazendo seus nervos centrais ficarem descontrolados. Eu me pergunto o quão perigoso é esse veneno, já que seu corpo é tão resistente e ainda assim..."_

Sakura enrolou um pano no braço de Sasuke, esterilizando o interior do antebraço com um pouco de álcool, com a delicadeza que se tornou hábito devido todas as crianças que ela já tratara.

"_Você vai sentir um pequeno beliscão_", ela espetou a agulha em seu braço.

"_Sakura..._" Ele viu seu sangue encher seringa que ela segurava. "_Por que você está aqui? Sarada está bem? Onde ela está?_"

"_Ela está bem. Iruka-Sensei está cuidando dela. Eu vim para dizer a você, Sasuke-kun, que a missão mudou."_

_"A missão mudou?"_ Enquanto eles conversavam, Naruto ainda estava sofrendo de sua doença que ninguém sabia como tratar.

"_De acordo com a Kyuubi, parece que o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos já sofreu da mesma doença. Ele havia se recuperado enquanto viajava por Redaku. Não sabemos como ele foi curado, mas Kakashi-sensei foi o primeiro a se infiltrar na capital de Redaku para procurar qualquer tipo de informação. Leva muito tempo de Konoha a Redaku. Nós não havíamos recebido qualquer tipo de contato do Kakashi-sensei e Naruto está piorando a cada minuto." _

A maior parte dos livros encontrados estava na antiga língua de Redaku. Mesmo com as equipes acadêmicas profissionais que Konoha tinha em mãos, a decodificação levava muito tempo. A única informação que havia sido retransmitida era que o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos tinha ficado e se recuperado ali, no Instituto de Pesquisa e Astronomia. Se demorassem mais e com os sintomas que Naruto já estava mostrando, poderia ser tarde demais. Sasuke, que estava imerso com seu próprio trabalho, foi ao Instituto de Pesquisa e Astronomia sem pensar duas vezes sobre a missão de procurar por pistas. Assim que Sasuke partiu para este Instituto e fim de realizar a missão, Sakura o seguiu.

"_Enquanto eu estava vindo para cá, recebi um falcão de Shikamaru. Era sobre uma um livro que Kakashi-sensei havia encontrado na capital. Nós temos uma pista sobre algumas informações a respeito do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos_." Nas dobras de um papel que Sakura segurava estava a caligrafia extensa de Shikamaru.

O Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, cujo corpo havia sofrido com a doença desconhecida, andou pela região de Redaku e conheceu um astrônomo chamado Tataru. Mesmo havendo certeza de que Tataru não tivera nenhum treinamento médico anterior, ainda assim, o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos foi curado, não mais sofrendo da estranha doença. Na mesma noite em que Tataru curou o Sábio dos Seis caminhos e caiu uma estrela cadente que aproximando-se da terra.

O próprio Sábio pegou o meteoro caído com apenas uma mão, partindo-o em dois. A metade do meteoro que ele segurava na mão desmanchou, transformando-se em poeira estelar que cobriu o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos.

Havia quase certeza de que foi assim que o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos foi curado de sua doença de longa data. Enquanto ele descia dos céus e dividia o meteoro usando apenas chakra, foi concedido a ele um poder. Tataru tinha chamado esse poder de "Yuuri Koshiri", ou "partículas polares".

Embora houvesse dúvidas entre pessoas sobre esse poder, a maioria dos meteoros – ou partículas polares – que entravam na atmosfera não era detectado. Graças ao brilho das estrelas, a maioria das pessoas não prestava atenção ao que estava acontecendo acima delas.

Se o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos sofreu da doença e procurou Redaku para este poder específico, a história desta cura celestial provavelmente não era ficção. Ele tinha mapeado as estrelas, como um mapa do tesouro para o meteoro específico necessário, mas estava em algum lugar trancado no interior daquele Instituto.

"_Se há alguém sofrendo da mesma doença que o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos..._" Sasuke leu novamente a nota de Shikamaru mais umas três vezes enquanto murmurava para si mesmo.

A chave para a cura eram "partículas polares". De acordo com as notas, O Sábio dos Seis Caminhos dividiu a "partícula polar" em duas, uma das quais "caiu na terra e se escondeu no céu", e a outra "estrela continuou a viajar".

"_Isso é apenas uma conjectura, uma hipótese entre mim e Shikamaru, mas eu acho que a doença do Sábio dos Seis caminhos foi um tipo de mau funcionamento no sistema de chakras causado pelas bestas seladas em seu corpo. Se a substância contida nesses meteoros, as 'partículas polares', têm o poder de curar esses sintomas..._"

_"Nós temos que conseguir"_, Sasuke disse quase em um sussurro, mas Sakura assentiu e respondeu:

"_Então, nova missão é procurar por aquele mapa astronômico e pegar uma partícula polar! Primeiro temos que descobrir o que é esse mapa. Um livro, uma foto, algo..."_

_"Eu entendo a mudança da missão, mas sei que não é a razão pela qual você está aqui." _

Sakura se indignou com sua insinuação. Ela franziu o rosto para ele.

_"Eu sou um shinobi. Eu saio da aldeia se eu precisar."_

"_Você não deveria ter assumido esse risco. Poderia ter enviado quantas mensagens quisesse por um falcão." _

_"Eu tentei, mas nunca chegou. O falcão voltou com a minha mensagem."_

_"O quê?" _Desta vez foi Sasuke quem franziu a testa. Era raro um falcão treinado na aldeia falhar em entregar uma mensagem, especialmente nestes tempos de relativa paz.

_"Eu não sei o que está causando isso, mas nós não temos tempo. Foi mais fácil entrar sorrateiramente como médica para lhe dar a mensagem diretamente. Se você ficar aqui, eu posso te ajudar."_

"_Não precisa. Eu voltarei em breve. Não é seguro aqui."_

_"Não é seguro?"_ O rosto de Sakura ficou sério. _"Você está me subestimando?"_

_"Eu conheço sua força, mas tudo que eu estou dizendo é só eu aqui já é o suficiente. Eu sei que há algo neste Instituto, além disso, nem o diretor, nem o Menou caem no meu jutsu visual..."_

_"Mais um motivo para você precisar de uma parceira, já que um ninja com a sua força não está sendo o bastante para essa missão." _

Ele tinha que admitir, Sakura tinha razão. No campo de batalha, Sasuke possuía uma força incomparável, exceto ao do Sétimo Hokage, mas essa missão de infiltração era muito mais do que lutar. Quando você deseja obter informações para fazer as coisas sem ser notado ou machucar alguém, ter uma companheira como ela era uma grande vantagem.

_"Além disso... o ambiente aqui é terrível. As pessoas estão morrendo devido à desnutrição e esforço excessivo e ninguém vê isso como um problema. Eu já tenho um plano de melhorias para propor a Zansuru, mas não posso simplesmente fazer isso do nada. Mesmo que algumas pessoas morram, elas serão substituídas mediatamente como se fossem objetos. Tanto o diretor quanto os guardas pensam nos trabalhadores como uma força descartável!" _

"_Eu devo avisar para não fazer nada perigoso. O diretor é um cara perigoso. O que você faria se chamasse a atenção dele?"_

"_Sou médica. Eu tenho um dever para com a saúde de todas essas pessoas!"_ Quando se trata de trabalho duro, Sakura era inflexível.

Depois de um breve olhar para ela, Sasuke desistiu e suspirou.

"_Eu sei, eu entendo. Apenas não se esforce demais"_

"_Claro"_, ela disse.

Sakura sorriu e olhou de volta para a mesa. _"Vou mandar a amostra de sangue do seu sangue de volta para Konoha por enquanto. Pedirei mais testes caso Kakashi-sensei queira que eu mande um relatório da missão."_

"_Mas a comunicação pelo falcão não está funcionando, não é?" _

"_Veja isso!"_ Sakura assobiou através de seus lábios. Em resposta, um pequeno falcão voou da sala dos fundos. Em volta do pescoço estava a faixa vermelha que os prisioneiros usavam como um passe quando eles saiam fora de suas celas.

_""Acredito que o Menou afugentava o falcão por causa de comunicação externa ser proibida. Mas agora essa pode ser a nossa brecha." _

"_Entendo"_ Sasuke concordou.

Naquele momento, houve uma batida na porta de seu consultório médico. O período para fazer exames médicos já havia passado. Os dois se entreolharam, procurando uma resposta sobre o que fazer.

_"Doutora? Você ainda está acordada?"_

Sasuke reconheceu a voz de Jiji. Sua voz entoava mais suave do que a que ele geralmente ouvia. Sakura empurrou o ombro de Sasuke, levando-o de volta para cima da cama e rapidamente fechando as cortinas quando o som de Jiji se aproximando ficou mais alto.

_"Oi, doutora? Você está aqui?"_

Percebendo que seu pé descalço era perceptível sob a cortina, Sasuke rapidamente levantou a perna na cama ao mesmo tempo em que a silhueta de Jiji pôde ser vista través cortina.

_"Ah, você está aqui!" _

_"Jiji! Aconteceu algo? Você aqui a essa hora da noite..."_

Jiji respondeu baixinho: _"Aqui, olhe para isso. Eu esmaguei meus dedos enquanto trabalhava ontem. Recebi permissão para vir aqui, eu disse ao um guarda que não conseguia dormir com a dor." _

"_Sente-se aqui. Qual é o seu número?" _

"_Prisioneiro 544._"

Podia-se ouvir Sakura escrevendo sobre o papel. Provavelmente anotações no prontuário de Jiji. "_O tratamento não deve demorar muito, certo?"_ Sasuke olhou para Jiji da cama, observando sua sombra se movimentar. Ele decidiu ficar escondido até que Jiji saísse.

_"Doutora, você fuma? Esse é o meu pior hábito."_

"_Eu não acho que tenho um motivo para fumar." _

"_Se você puder me trazer um cigarro, eu farei qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Mesmo se você não fumar..."_ Ele começou a implorar.

"_Eu tenho que desinfetar sua mão."_

Sakura pegou o braço de Jiji e enrolou a manga para inspecionar sua mão e pulso. Sasuke podia ver o movimento de sombras através da cortina. Ele estava analisando se era verdadeira se Jiji estar tão dolorido a ponto de não conseguir dormir. Sasuke sabia que declaração de Jiji não passava de uma desculpa para ver Sakura, em outras palavras, ele estava atento sobre o real motivo de Jiji ter ido até ali.

Do outro lado da cortina, Jiji implorava por qualquer tipo de remédio, por causa da febre. Embora soubesse que ele não estivesse sentindo dor Sakura, solícita e calmamente, começou a tratar o ferimento de Jiji.

"_Ei, doutora. Você é estrangeira, não é?_"

"_Por que você acha isso?"_

"_Eu nunca vi ninguém com o seu tipo de nome, cor de cabelo e assim por diante. É a primeira vez que eu vejo cabelos cor de cerejeira... Seu cabelo é muito bonito..."_

Vendo que a mão de Jiji se movia para acariciar uma mecha do cabelo de Sakura, Sasuke finalmente desistiu de seu esconderijo e agarrou o pulso de Jiji por trás. Os olhos de Sakura se arregalam.

_\- Ahn?_

Com o súbito aparecimento de seu companheiro de cela, Jiji teve que esfregar os olhos.

"_Sasuke, onde você estava? O que você está fazendo aqui?"_

"E o que você está fazendo?!"

"_Eu queria que ela me tratasse o machucado que fiz ontem! O sangramento parou, mas ainda está doendo."_

Mentiroso imundo.

"_É difícil se livrar do inchaço ou da infecção, então, por favor, tome isso."_

Sakura ofereceu a Jiji uma pequena copo cheio de líquido verde

"_O que é isso?_"

"_Antibiótico feito de ervas para bactérias"_

" _Ueeuh, que cheiro horrível. De qualquer maneira vou beber pelo efeito antibacteriano, mas saiba que um saquê seria melhor..."_

"_Respondendo à sua pergunta, a médica é minha esposa" _

Jiji cuspiu o remédio que ele tinha em sua boca e olhou com o queixo caído, olhos arragalados intercalando entre Sasuke e Sakura.

_"Isto é falando sério?! Esposa?! Esposa de Sasuke?! Sasuke é casado com você, doutora?! Sério?! Vocês são realmente casados?!" _

"_Eu nunca disse que era solteiro." _

"_Sim, mas você parece ser do tipo solteiro". _

Que preconceito.

"_Bem, por que sua esposa é médica deste lugar?" _

"_Vim ver Sasuke-kun." _Sakura começou a mentir_. "Não há como fazer visitas nesta prisão, mas eu realmente queria vê-lo, então eu candidatei para ser contratada como médica." _

_"Hmm, entendo..."_

"_Não ficou surpreso?" _

Sasuke olhou para Jiji. Para Sakura, Jiji parecia claramente convencido, mas para Sasuke, ele parecia surpreso.

"_Por que eu deveria estar surpreso?_" Jiji olhou para Sasuke de um jeito estranho. _"Apenas parece um comportamento normal de casal... Sempre querendo estar perto um do outro._"

"_Jiji, a Sakura ser minha esposa tem que permanecer em segredo..."_ Os companheiros de cela saíram do consultório médico e entraram no longo corredor. O pulso de Sasuke estava o pano vermelho que Sakura lhe deu. Enquanto caminhava, Sasuke parou Jiji com o dedo.

_"Eu entendo... Se você estivesse em uma prisão normal, tudo bem. Se alguém descobrir... a doutora não será capaz de ficar aqui... Eu não consigo lembrar de você ter dito que era casado." _O sorriso presunçoso de Jiji levantou sob as bochechas.

_"Você não teria se importado." _

"_Mas nós conversamos muito." _

Como os companheiros de cela estavam juntos todos os dias, assuntos habituais entravam na conversa. Naturalmente, assuntos sobre namoradas e casamentos passados foram levantados várias vezes, mas Sasuke, que estava apenas se infiltrando, não participava desses assuntos.

_" Jiji, você não tem uma noiva?" _

O humor de Jiji ficou mais leve e ele sorriu para Sasuke.

"_Sim. Ela está agora trabalhando na capital de Redaku..."_

Sasuke baixou o olhar para os pés. O chão que geralmente era marrom, estava todo branco, o luar exposto através de uma grande janela.

_"..., mas ela se casou, ela me traiu com um cara." _

As palavras de Jiji saíram um pouco rosnadas. Para Sasuke, que muitas vezes estava fora da aldeia em missões de longo prazo, essas palavras o assustaram.

_"Jiji, você acha que os casais devem ficar juntos o tempo todo?"_

"_Sim, isso é o certo."_ Jiji respondeu de imediato. _"A doutora deve realmente amar você a ponto de não se incomodar por ser contratada em uma prisão como esta." _

_"Não... não realmente. Eu costumo ficar muito longe de casa." _

_"Quanto tempo você fica fora?" _

_"Às vezes por pouco tempo, outras vezes muito... Houve um período em que não voltei para casa por vários anos." _

_"Você está falando sério?"_ O tom da voz de Jiji mudou significativamente. _"Alguns anos...? Cara, eu acho que depois de todo esse tempo você não pode realmente ficar surpreso se algum outro cara te substituir." _

Bem, fazia sentido. Sasuke virou a cabeça para encarar Jiji enquanto seu rosto e tom permaneciam sérios.

"_Eu não fico longe de propósito. Sakura é necessária no lugar onde moramos e eu preciso estar fora do país. Esse é o nosso trabalho. Além disso, nós trocamos carta."_

"_Sim, mas... Você não acha que seria ruim se houvesse mais insetos como eu em volta dela? Vocês não usam anéis em seu país?"_ Jiji olhou para o rosto de Sasuke enquanto sua expressão séria dele se transformava em preocupação. _"Se o casal estiver separado, eles perderão seu vínculo"_.

Sasuke não entendeu o que Jiji estava tentando dizer. Sakura era sua família. Não importava onde ele estivesse esse fato nunca mudaria.

Sasuke nunca tinha ouvido falar de algo como não ser mais uma família. Mesmo quando teve emoções tão fortes em relação a Itachi ainda assim ele continuou sendo seu irmão. Não importava o que acontecesse no mundo shinobi, Itachi sempre seria seu irmão. Para Sasuke, Sakura era sua família, sua parceira que estaria com ele por toda a vida. Ele não precisava de uma conexão de sangue. Os sentimentos não mudariam só porque eles não podiam se ver todos os dias.

Sasuke tentou pensar em uma maneira de verbalizar seus pensamentos, mas não conseguia colocá-los em palavras.

_"Entendo..."_ E mudou de assunto. _"Você já ouviu falar alguma coisa sobre um livro ou algo sobre um mapa astronômico?"_

_"Um mapa astronômico?"_ Jiji inclinou a cabeça como se dissesse não. _"Por nome, parece um documento de astronomia, provavelmente estará nos arquivos. Eu perguntaria a Penjira." _

"_Por que Penjira?" _Quando Sasuke ouviu o que Jiji disse, seus olhos se abriram.

_"Bem, Penjira está encarregado dos arquivos." _


	4. Capítulo 3

**Novel: Sasuke Retsurenbr**  
**Autor: Jun Esaka**  
**Translate: bethannie_rose (twitter)**  
**Translate: Luana Rocha, RanmaOver, Akachan**  
**Novidades: /DefendersOfTheDeepLove**

¹ Tanuki: Tanuki é uma criatura mística, travessa e alegre, que adora tomar saquê. Imagens de Tanuki são consideradas amuletos de boa sorte e prosperidade. Parecem com Guaxinim.

Capítulo 3

Sasuke andava pelo pátio em direção à biblioteca que ficava localizada na frente ao prédio principal. Só quando o por do sol tingia com sua luz vermelha o pátio é que os prisioneiros tinham autorização para fazer uso dos arquivos e alguns locais mais restritos.

Abrindo a porta de latão enferrujado devagar, ele foi recebido por uma imensidade de livros e estantes altas e muito bem alinhadas. O prédio onde a biblioteca foi construída era feito de arenito e laterita, assim a ventilação circulava por todos os cantos e os documentos eram preservados com segurança.

Mas por outro lado o local era muito frio, a pouca iluminação deixava tudo mais sombrio. As janelas destinadas à ventilação eram uma das poucas fontes de luz. Simétricas e quadradas iluminavam o chão com a luz fraca do fim do dia. Os poucos raios de sol lembravam que Sasuke não estava sozinho, já que as sombras dos outros prisioneiros sentados podiam ser vistas. Alguns liam, outros apenas seguravam os livros entre as mãos. Era difícil acreditar que a maioria deles era mesmo alfabetizada. Mesmo assim, Sasuke não podia deixar de imaginar que eles olhavam às páginas só por diversão.

De acordo com seu plano, Sakura devia estar o esperando em frente a estante de livros, bem perto da janela ao sul. Sasuke começou a se aproximar tomando todo cuidado para não gerar suspeitas e assim fingiu procurar por algum livro entre as enormes prateleiras. Com passos cautelosos andava entre os corredores até finalmente a encontrá-la.

"_Não tem ninguém por perto, o responsável pelos arquivos é meu companheiro de cela" _Sasuke murmurou ocultando a boca por detrás da capa do livro que segurava.

Sakura olhou de soslaio e depois de hesitar por alguns segundos: _"Aquele que está dormindo na mesa? O magro e baixinho?"_

"_Ele gosta de apostar, se tentarmos desse jeito, ele vai aceitar. Vou falar com ele primeiro, espere um pouco e então venha me ajudar."_ Sasuke disse.

"_Entendi"_ Sakura respondeu fechando o livro rapidamente.

Sasuke caminhou até o companheiro que dormia com seu rosto apoiado em cima de um livro aberto. Sem tempo a perder, tocou em seu ombro para despertá-lo: _"Oi, Penjira!"_

Ainda sonolento Penjira abriu os olhos: _"Oh, que surpresa... Isso é bem estranho também, Sasuke."_

"_Não sabia que era encarregado dos arquivos." _

Penjira sorriu satisfeito: _"Ao contrário de vocês, minha sentença é mais curta. Estou tentando sair por bom comportamento."_

"_Se você é tão bom quanto diz, por que não cuida melhor dos livros?" _Sasuke não deixou de reparar que às páginas em que ele dormia estavam cheias de baba.

"_Ahh, que merda!"_ Ao tentar limpar a baba com a manga de sua blusa, a página acabou rasurando. _"Ahh! Droga... O Kabinaga."_

"_Kabinaga?"_ Sasuke repetiu com dúvida.

"_Este cara..."_ Penjira apontou para a página onde a foto de uma criatura de cauda longa estava. _"Seu nome é Titan."_

considerando que poça de baba tinha estragado quase tudo, era um pouco difícil de ler, mas pelo pouco que ainda restava das ilustrações, a criatura parecia ser comparada à uma enorme árvore.

Reparando o claro interesse de Sasuke, Penjira começou a falar:

"_Esse é um livro com informações sobre dragões e feras extintas. Mesmo que você não saiba ler, as fotos são legais."_

Sasuke prestou atenção na explicação, mas seus olhos estavam focados na palavra Titan. Um enorme dragão com pescoço e cauda extensos com cerca de 30 metros. Vários fósseis foram escavados do estrato que expandia o Centro de Pesquisa e Astronomia Tataru. Mesmo que Sasuke não entendesse muito sobre o assunto, sabia que os eruditos sempre contavam histórias que envolviam dragões e criaturas gigantes que andavam por Redaku. Alguns até se referiam a eles como dinossauros. Segundo eles, existiam áreas úmidas e planas antes dos terremotos que transformaram tudo em montanhas. Era ali onde os dragões e feras viviam.

Curioso, Penjira perguntou: "_Você quer mais livros assim?_"

"_Na verdade, não! Mas há um livro que estou a procura, algo como um mapa astronômico."_

As expressões de Penjira indicavam a sua curiosidade:

"_Não tenho ideia. Nunca ouvir falar disso, mas se você encontrar alguém que possa ler, será mais fácil procurá-lo no catálogo da biblioteca."_

"_Eu posso fazer isso sozinho..."_

"_O quê?! Sério?! Você é muito talentoso."_

A coleção de livros e catálogos que Penjira cuidava eram mesmo impressionantes. Grossos o suficiente para parecerem uma enciclopédia. Ele pegou um dos livros e o abriu em cima da mesa. Os cantos das páginas estavam com orelhas e o fio de seda fino que o amarrava estava quase rasgando. Então, com cuidado, ele o abriu. Havia caracteres e coisas escritas por todos os cantos, traços e linhas em diversas direções.

Cada frase era mais sem sentido que a outra, mas o que chamou a atenção de Sasuke foi a descrição do mapa celestial logo na primeira página, escrito como documento mais importante à instalação.

"_Biblioteca arquivada no subsolo I-24"_

Assim que leu a localização, Penjira se espantou.

"_Ah, é a biblioteca subterrânea."_ Atônito ele continuou: _"Está fora dos limites. O porão está cheio de documentos importantes. Cada livro lá embaixo é valioso. Se descobrirem que você entrou no porão sem permissão e pegou um dos livros eles vão acabar contigo. Vão puni-lo e_

_provavelmente será enforcado."_

"_Parece interessante"_ Sasuke murmurou e então, com um pequeno aceno de cabeça deu o sinal para Sakura. Ela fingiu passar ali perto e participar da conversa.

"_Oh, olá doutora!" _

Sakura parou ao lado dos dois: "_Um mapa astronômico? Parece tão interessante! Estou em um instituto de astronomia, finalmente vou estudar um pouco sobre isso..."_

Penjira ressaltou: "_Há tantos outros livros como este. Sinto muito que que seja proibido." _

Sasuke encarou seu companheiro de cela: _"Vamos lê-lo no meio da noite! Será nosso segredo. Pode nos arrumar uma chave emprestada."_

Penjira parecia completamente confuso ao assistir o diálogo entre os dois.

"_Eu adoraria tanto ler um livro assim... É um pouco romântico..." _Sakura disse inocentemente. _"Histórias sobre o dia em que um meteorito caiu das estrelas..."_

Apesar de confuso, Penjira entendeu o que estava acontecendo ali e por isso levou suas mãos a frente tentando reverter a situação.

"_Mesmo que seja para a doutora, não posso emprestar a chave. Vou ser punido por isso."_ Ele gesticulava os braços deixando claro que não poderia fazer aquilo.

"_Ah, sério? Então o que acha de fazermos uma aposta?"_ Sasuke o provocou. Instantaneamente o rosto de seu colega de classe se iluminou. "_Podemos jogar seu jogo favorito ou qualquer outro que quiser, como Chinchiro ou Hanafuda, mas se eu ganhar, quero a chave do porão."_

"_Mas se descobrirem que eu entreguei a chave sem permissão..." _

"_Os guardas não entram aqui! Prometo que depois de ler esta noite, devolvo a chave." _Sakura implorou com as mãos juntas em oração em frente a seu rosto. _"Por favooor_".

Era nítida a preocupação de Penjira e ele não parava de pensar _"ah, o que eu faço... o que eu faço?"_ Até finalmente ceder: _"Urgh, okay! Vamos apostar."_

"_Esse é o espirito! O que vamos jogar?" _

"_Não vai ser Chinchiro. Acabei de perder para o Sasuke e olha que ele é um azarado. Vamos jogar Hoshinarabe."_

"_Hoshinarabe?"_ Sasuke e Sakura entreolharam-se em confusão.

"_Nunca ouvi falar." _ela quem o respondeu.

"_É um jogo que as pessoas daqui jogam muito. Deixe-me preparar tudo." _

Enquanto Penjira desaparecia entre as estantes, Sasuke começou a falar:

"_Sakura, você só precisa fingir. Assim que o jogo começar eu o colocarei em um genjutsu."_

"Ahn? Você vai trapacear!"

Sasuke a encarou espantado: _"Em uma situação como esta, o que você esperava?"_

"_Vamos ficar bem ou já esqueceu que sou a aluna favorita da Tsunade-sama? _Sakura sorriu _"Ela era terrível com jogos"._

Após algum tempo Penjira voltou e não parava de balbuciar indignado por que é que tinha aceitado tudo aquilo. Carregava uma caixa coberta com uma folha de ouro estampada em uma de suas mãos. Ele levantou a tampa, exibindo as cartas. Elas eram bem pequenas levando em consideração o tamanho da caixa em que tinham sido guardadas.

"_No Hoshinarabe você usa 12 cartas. Tudo o que precisa fazer é ter uma de cada tipo."_ Ele sentou-se e começou a organizar as pequenas cartas. _"Prestem bem atenção."_

Em todo baralho haviam doze ilustrações diferentes. Um cavalo branco nadando no mar, um gato olhando para uma lanterna, um macaco desenhando a imagem da terra com um pedaço de pau, uma vaca enjaulada olhando para fora, um tronco de árvore com seiva e âmbar, um gigante nascido na terra, uma tartaruga de bengala, um Tanuki¹, uma criança brincando nas dunas de areia e o último, um sapo e uma lesma se arrastando para fora de um pântano.

Todas as doze cartas tinham algo em comum, às vezes uma pessoa, um animal ou uma planta - com cores vibrantes e ricas. A parte de trás de cada carta parecia ser a mesma em todo baralho. Após uma inspeção mais próxima, o padrão na parte de trás lembrava a de um lagarto enrolado em torno de uma rocha. Parecia muito com Menou, mas qual a relação de Menou com tudo isso?

"Doze imagens diferentes, cinco de cada carta, sessenta no total. Eu começo com seis cartas primeiro. Você pode trocar as cartas que recebeu cinco vezes no máximo e só vai ganhar se suas combinações forem os mais fortes."

Penjira tirou um papel da caixa com o restante das cartas, listou todas as combinações possíveis. Depois pegou um pequeno papel com a imagem de maior poder. A mais forte era a "estrela", composta de: cavalo branco, onça, gato, fogueira, ogro e tartaruga. Havia algo escrito na linha abaixo, mas a tinta era fraca e ilegível.

O papel da "terra", que parecia ser a próxima mais forte, era composto com: o gato, fogueira, Tanuki, sapo e lesma, a tartaruga, e o velho. Além da "estrela" e "terra", havia outros papéis como "pôr do sol", "fogo ardente", "tempo ensolarado", "folhas", etc., mas ao contrário do poker não havia qualquer regularidade nas combinações de cada papel. Para iniciantes, levava um tempo considerável até aprender. Mas...

"_Ah, é isso? Ótimo, vamos fazer!_" Sakura disse confiante devolvendo o papel para Penjira.

"_Doutora, você está me ouvindo? É um jogo em que precisa combinar as cartas afim de completar um dos papéis. Os iniciantes devem olhar o que é preciso para saber quais cartas são as melhores."_

"_Eu já memorizei_"

"_Co...como?"_

Sakura sentou na frente de Penjira arrumando os cabelos para trás da orelha enquanto Sauke continuou permaneceu em pé ao lado. Os olhos verdes de Sakura se estreitaram como os de um gato enquanto ela olhava para o rosto de Penjira, como se estivesse provocando-o.

"_Vamos começar!"_

"_Doutora, você parece diferente_" Penjira sorriu com a mudança repentina de Sakura.

"_Eu já vi pessoas mudarem toda sua atmosfera e personalidade quando se trata de jogos de azar. Sempre achei que esses eram os que tinham problemas, que deveriam parar de jogar. Não seria uma regra de ouro manter uma expressão indiferente e nunca mostrar suas verdadeiras emoções?" _Sakura pegou as cartas colocadas em sua frente.

"_Vou negociar com você"_ Penjira a disse enquanto continuava a observava mexer as mãos com tamanha destreza. Ela levava aquilo muito a sério _"Geralmente, a segunda rodada é onde o perdedor começa a barganhar, certamente em quase todos os jogos acontece assim_." Penjira observava as mãos dela do melhor jeito possível.

Em seu consultório, a doutora Sakura era a única a tratar os prisioneiros como seres humanos e só com sua gentileza havia conquistado os corações de muitos prisioneiros. Homens que tinham sido derrotados pelo diretor devido ao trabalho excessivo, mas nos últimos dias, para os prisioneiros, só o fato de ela estar ali já era uma salvação... Ainda que agora, o rosto da mulher em sua frente fosse completamente diferente das expressões que estava acostumado a ver.

Penjira pegou seu baralho de cartas. Não era tão ruim, conseguiu marcar o segundo papel mais forte, a "Terra" Ele olhou de volta para Sakura verificando sua mão, seu rosto coberto por um sorriso enorme.

_"Há uma tonelada de pessoas inteligentes que gostam de jogar, você sabe. Os médicos não são exceção."_

Então Penjira jogou três cartas, mantendo o velho, o gato e a tartaruga e pegou mais três do baralho completo entre eles. A segunda foi a tartaruga, sapo e fogueira. Uma boa puxada e com isso, ele estava perto de preencher o papel de "Terra".

Sakura jogou um cartão e o substitui por outro do baralho. Seus olhos analisando cada cartão por um momento. Então jogou mais um para substituição. Suas escolhas pareciam muito sérias e o clima começou a mudar quando os prisioneiros que estavam ali também começaram a se reunir. Todos curiosos para ver o desenrolar da jogatina.

Penjira ficou perplexo com suas seis cartas na mão: tartaruga, tartaruga, homem velho, gato, fogueira e sapo. Se ele jogasse fora uma das tartarugas e puxasse o Ttanuki, completaria a "Terra". Sua única opção na verdade. Ele pensou em quebrar o par de tartarugas, as cartas combinadas lhe davam alguns pontos. Até pensou nas chances de puxar uma carta que não tinha, entretanto não serviria para nada.

_Bem, o que eu faço?_ Penjira pensou, encarando suas próprias mãos. Seu oponente era uma iniciante, ela disse que conhecia as regras, mas quão provável era? Sakura tinha uma combinação tão complexa de "estrela" e "terra". Ela teria sorte se tivesse um par simples, talvez até um trio.

Vamos jogar fora todas as cartas, exceto as tartarugas, ele pensou. E se puxasse mais uma tartaruga, seria um trigêmeo. Mesmo se não fosse, ainda teria o mesmo par de cartas que era um bom conjunto de pontos. Era impossível forçar uma "terra", e continuar a proteger os pontos que já acumulava, mas era o caminho certo a seguir. Ele estava prestes a atirar as quatro cartas para longe, quando seus olhos se encontraram de repente com Sakura em frente dele.

"_Pode pensar bem devagar"_ Ela disse gentilmente enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o lado.

Penjira pensou consigo sobre sua mudança de estratégia. A ideia de um par de três ou dois era bom, terminar o jogo com nada, não era. E se ele fosse completar a "terra", tinha certeza que iria chorar.

Jogue fora uma tartaruga e pegue o Tanuki, assim a combinação "terra" estará completa... mas se ele puxasse alguma coisa além disso ou algo que não estivesse em sua mão, estava acabado. Ele decidiu pela segunda opção. Depois que seus olhos confirmaram o cartão que ele escolheu, Penjira quase pulou da cadeira.

"_Obrigado, Senhor!"_ Era um cartão de Tanuki. Ele tinha completado a combinação "terra"

_"Eu tenho as cartas que quero."_ Sakura também parecia ter conseguido uma combinação.

Isso completou todos os cinco turnos e finalmente o virou para baixo. Cada momento da batalha era mais decisivo e todos os momentos eram gastos para descobrir a mão do outro e calcular o melhor curso de ação.

"_Doutorazinha, não chore!_" Penjira brincou enquanto sua mão espalhava as cartas na mesa. Os olhares de seu público foram atraídos imediatamente para as seis cartas que ele expôs. Percebendo que era combinação de "terra", com suspiros ele disse: _"Eu completei a 'terra'"_

_"Isso é bom?"_ Sasuke perguntou ao homem ao lado que assentia tudo.

Penjira estava bem convencido: _"Este é o segundo papel mais forte. A única maneira de ganhar é se você completar estrela. Como é improvável, doutora, pois você não completaria essa combinação tão cedo, você perdeu_".

Sasuke continuou olhando para o perfil de sua esposa, seu rosto indecifrável, cutucando os lábios. O dedo de Sakura virou a primeira carta na mão e... Tanuki.

Alguns suspiros vieram da pequena plateia. O papel de "estrela" não incluía o Tanuki. Foi uma perda para Sakura. Não havia muito o que mudar em um jogo de azar e por isso Sasuke já se preparava para lançar sua ilusão na biblioteca inteira. Quase no mesmo momento, Sakura sorriu e então começou a gargalhar. Com as pontas dos dedos virou uma por uma das cinco cartas: tartaruga, velhote, gato, fogueira e sapo, aquela combinação indicava uma figura.

"Terra" Alguém da plateia gritou. As cartas na mesa eram iguais às de Penjira, uma combinação muito curiosa e todas indicando "Terra". Sasuke começou a se questionar sobre as chances de um empate acontecer.

"Você trapaceou!"

"_Ah, é? Você acha? Quer checar para ter certeza?"_

Sakura estendeu os braços para Penjira. Ela inclinou a cabeça para expor seu pescoço de pele macia e atraente. O cabelo rosa como uma cerejeira acariciava suas bochechas enquanto algumas mechas permaneciam atrás de suas orelhas. Com seus olhos verdes, ela o encarava em claro sinal de provocação e isso foi o suficiente para que Penjira ficasse calado. Não a como questionar uma trapaça se o lado perdedor não mostrar como foi que aconteceu.

Trinta minutos depois, os dois ainda jogavam. As costas de Penjira encharcadas de suor. Atrás das seis cartas abertas como um leque, Sakura o encaravam atenta.

Uma gota de suor caiu por suas têmporas em cima de uma das cartas. Eles já tinham jogado cinco vezes. Todos os resultados eram de empate. Sakura, na ofensiva tinhas os mesmos desenhos que ele em todas as jogadas. Isso não é possível, alguém está trapaceando aqui.

Sasuke continuou a observar. O olhar fixo as jogadas de Sakura em todas às vezes em que ela tocava uma carta. De todas as formas, ela não levantava suspeitas, mas a dúvida entre todos ainda existia.

"_Agora, vire as cartas para baixo"_ Sakura disse séria _"Vamos terminar de uma vez"._

Penjira engoliu a seco enquanto começava a rezar. Então, foi virando as cartas até revelar tudo o que tinha em mãos: Velho, Pastor, Tanuki, Tanuki, Tartaruga, Tartaruga. A combinação de pares de animais era chamada Soujo Teia. Penjira já não ligava para as cartas e suas respectivas forças. Ele estava disposto a tudo contanto que ela perdesse.

"_Outro empate, talvez? Quais são as chances?"_ Sakura sorria ao espalhar as cartas para que ele visse. Mas ele apenas relaxou com o alívio.

Velho, Pastor, Tanuki, Tanuki, Tartaruga, Tartaruga. As seis cartas de Sakura indicavam o "sorteio" Penjira suspirou profundamente: _"Que grande coincidência."_

Sakura juntou todas as pilhas de cartas as bateu na mesa e sorriu para ele: _"Próximo jogo?"_

"_Não, estou derrotado!_" Penjira declarou e por fim se levantou.

Eles poderiam jogar a noite toda, mas o resultado sempre seria o mesmo. Ele não conseguia ganhar ou perder, estava exausto, esgotado só por jogar. _"Desisto!_" Ao dizer isso ele foi até as estantes e em seguida voltou com uma chave entre os dedos. "_Aqui está a chave para a biblioteca do porão. É só me devolverem assim que terminarem. Se ela desaparecer todos seremos punidos."_

"_Prometo devolvê-la, obrigada!"_ Quando Sakura tentou pegar a chave, Penjira puxou a mão de volta, acrescentando:

"_Mesmo que o título esteja no catálogo, livros de astronomia não podem ser guardados lá embaixo."_

"_Como assim? Aqui diz que o livro deve estar lá"_

"_Nem sempre é verdade... Algumas coleções estão guardadas no Palácio Real e por isso faltam alguns livros."_

"_Poderia ter dito isso antes"_ Sasuke disse com raiva, mas não o suficiente para intimidar Penjira que apenas deu de ombros:

"_É uma história tediosa, me pergunto se o Palácio Real não sabia o quão precioso o livro era. Sei que há algumas décadas existia um registro de um embaixador de outro país que veio à procura de um livro assim, mas ele nunca o devolveu."_

"_Algum livro em particular?"_ Sakura perguntou.

"_Era algum livro proibido e que não devia ter saído por essas portas, mas o antigo rei queria porque o queria. Se me lembro bem, algo com um tal de Orochimaru."_

De repente, Sasuke e Sakura se olharam. Não existia a menor chance de aquele nome ser de outra pessoa se não a que ambos conheciam. O que aquilo tinha a ver com um lugar tão distante de casa? E se esse era o caso, por que diabos ele precisava ir até Redaku procurar?

Naquela mesma noite, Sasuke esperou Jiji e todos os outros adormecerem para então sair de sua cela cuidadosamente e silenciosamente. Assim que chegou ao pátio encontrou Sakura em frente a biblioteca.

"_Está com a chave?_" Sasuke a perguntou.

"_Claro!"_ Ela balançou a chave.

Os dois desceram ao porão em busca do mapa esperando encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível. Empurrando a porta de metal enferrujada, entraram na biblioteca e a mesma se fechou atrás deles, deixando-os em uma escuridão completa. A alternativa foi usar o chakra para criar um pouco de luz em suas mãos e apenas com isso continuaram a andar pelo lugar escuro.

"_Hey, Jiji está dormindo mesmo, não é?"_ Sakura perguntou.

"_Quando deixei a cela, sim. Por quê?"_

"_Ele vai com bastante frequência à enfermaria. Alega ter dores de cabeça, no estômago e diversas outras coisas... Nunca encontro nada de errado quando o examino, por isso acho que é só uma desculpa para se safar do trabalho. Não posso ajudar, mas ainda assim fico preocupada..."_

"_É claro que ele está fingindo, Jiji é cheio de energia."_ Ao dizer isso, Sasuke sentiu um aperto incomum em seu peito, de alguma uma forma estranha.

Não importava o quanto Jiji tentasse, Sakura era sua esposa. Ao menos era isso o que Sasuke pensava a todo instante tentando se livrar daquele sentimento estranho.

_Você não acha ruim tantos insetos como eu sempre perto dela?_ As palavras de Jiji ecoaram em sua cabeça e com isso uma sensação aborrecível fez com que Sasuke parasse de repente.

"_Hum...? Está tudo bem?"_ Sakura parou atrás dele.

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke se virou para ela e silenciosamente segurou seus dedos. Com cuidado, tocou a base de seu dedo anelar e trabalhou seu chackra até que começasse a se materializar, transformando-se em grãos de areia à medida que envolviam o delicado dedo, como um pequeno anel de Saturno. A areia começou a se unir, se tornando cada vez mais prateada. Até a transformação estar completa.

"_Use isso"_ Sasuke disse e sua expressão refletia preocupação, até que por fim soltou a mão de Sakura.

"_Isso..."_ Sakura ficou olhando para o anel em volta de seu dedo. A prata redonda brilhava e a pedra vermelha atraiu seu olhar. No centro, um rubi reluzia. Sasuke tinha feito um anel improvisado com seu artesanato. Um anel simples, mas que era a prova do casamento deles. _"Muito obrigada"_

Ele continuou a andar devagar fingindo não ouvir a voz dela, enquanto Sakura andava logo atrás, as duas mãos pressionando as bochechas quentes com vergonha.

Anéis artificiais eram sempre distorcidos, mas não este. O anel que Sasuke a deu era mais claro, mais brilhante e mais bonito que todas as estrelas em uma noite escura. Era melhor do que qualquer outro. Um lindo presente feito do controle árduo do chakra de Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun, você está com... ciúmes?_ Era o que Sakura mais desejava perguntar. Ela sabia que ele dificilmente diria algo então decidiu manter a dúvida em seu peito, mas não conseguia parar de olhar a linda pedra vermelha em seu dedo que fazia seus olhos brilharem de tanta felicidade.

Depois de um tempo caminhando em silêncio pela escuridão, eles alcançam a porta no fundo da biblioteca. Sakura mergulhou a chave na fechadura, a mola girou do lado de dentro abrindo a porta com um estalo.

"_Ontem, enquanto você e Penjira jogavam..."_ Sasuke começou desajeitadamente enquanto abria a porta. _"...Como você conseguiu?"_

"_Oh! Bem..."_ Sakura que ainda olhava para o anel em seu dedo, puxou a mão de volta para o lado. "_Eu não estava trapaceando, estava realmente tentando o meu melhor, por memorização"_ Ela o explicava enquanto observava a frente. Além da porta havia uma escada para o porão, alinhada com telhas. _"Aquelas cartas eram todas muito antigas, se alguma delas estivesse rasgada, borrada ou danificada, com certeza saberia qual seria. Como um padrão para minha memória." _

"_Todas as setenta?"_

"_Sim, mas na primeira rodada não consegui e tive que trapacear. Aprendi algumas técnicas enquanto trabalhei com Tsunade-sama._" Ela foi tomada por uma onda de nostalgia ao contar aquilo. _"Ela é muito ruim nos jogos, mas detesta perder. Então, sempre que jogávamos eu a deixava ganhar. Era bem menos entediante sempre terminar empatado. Sabe, ver o rosto da outra pessoa mudar de cor até ela desistir._.." Sakura se lembrava do medo que sentia ao desconfiar que Tsunade ganhasse.

Eles já haviam chegado ao final das escadas e antes que ela se perguntasse se deveria dizer o resto voz alta, as prateleiras adornadas com teias de aranha, pergaminhos de todos os tamanhos presos entre outros livros e documentos encadernados de as formas a deram boas-vindas.

Em uma tentativa de procurar por armadilhas, Sakura tocou a parede do porão, soltando chakra por toda a estrutura do prédio.

Concentrada, ela sentiu algo: _"O que é isso?"_

"_Qual o problema?"_

"_Parece que há outro cômodo atrás daquela parede"_ Sakura virou para olhar a parede atrás, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Concentrou-se no fluxo do seu chakra. Um método para explorar a estrutura dos edifícios através da movimentação de materiais inorgânicos. Aquela técnica era exclusiva de Sakura, que era muito boa com controle preciso de chakra. _"Há uma escada em espiral, ligada ao quarto do diretor, quarto andar."_

Sasuke olhou curioso: _"As escadas no edifício principal não devem ser mais baixas do que o primeiro piso... Você está dizendo que há um quarto escondido, coberto por uma única parede neste porão? Aquele segundo porão só é acessível da sala do diretor, o ponto da sala oculta."_

"_É suspeito, provavelmente é para esconder algo importante."_

_"Vamos investigar isso depois. Tem muito escondido por aqui._" Sasuke estava curioso sobre a existência do misterioso segundo porão, mas o melhor momento para pegar o mapa astronômico era aquele.

As mãos de Sakura vagavam pelas prateleiras, procurando a estante com o catálogo. _"É isso! O mapa astronômico"._

Na prateleira "I", Sakura tirou um enorme livro azul. A capa tingida com pigmentos primitivos de minerais, tornando-se áspera ao toque. A tampa traseira adornada com os quatro caracteres, estava escrito "Mapa Astronômico" em ouro.

"_Espero que este livro nos dê algumas pistas."_ Ela virou a capa para baixo e murmurou para si mesma confusa _"...Sai?"_

Sasuke instintivamente olhou para a página que Sakura lia quando ela involuntariamente murmurou o nome de um amigo da aldeia. Era uma pintura, uma imagem de um pai e de uma criança de Tanuki que jogavam nas dunas de areia desenhadas com fluxos de pinceladas.

Aproximando o rosto das páginas, ela percebeu o cheiro de adesivo com óleo queimado, conhecia aquele cheiro. As pinturas de Sai eram feitas de tinta diluída com óleo e água. Um método de pintura muito usado em Konoha e que não devia existir em Redaku.

"_Esse livro ele foi feito fora do país? É possível que uma pessoa de fora tenha vindo para ilustrá-lo?"_

"_Quem o ilustrou era do exterior e ficou aqui há muito tempo_." Sasuke ressaltou.

Os dois pensaram na mesma pessoa, O Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Ele tinha pintado a imagem no livro, mais tarde levando a técnica de volta à Konoha para ser usada por todas as gerações. Pensando em todas as histórias do Instituto de Astronomia, a teoria não era assim tão impossível.

A pintura do Tanuki nas dunas estava logo na primeira página. A próxima página mostrava um gigante, a seguinte uma fogueira, depois um gato, um macaco, um velho, um pastor e após passar para a última página.

Sasuke confirmou com um murmúrio: "_As mesmas imagens das cartas de Hoshinarabe..."_

O pai e a criança Tanuki brincando nas dunas, o gigante nascido da terra, a fogueira laranja, um gato olhando para a lanterna, o macaco desenhando com uma vara, a vaca espreitando de sua gaiola, o homem de cabelos grisalhos, o pastor olhando para o céu, a tartaruga em uma montanha rochosa, o cavalo branco nadando no mar, o sapo e a lesma rastejando para fora do pântano, o tronco da árvore coberto de seiva. Não restava dúvidas de que as ilustrações de tinta eram todas consistentes com as cartas de Hoshinarabe.

"_Mas eu não entendo. O que essas doze pinturas têm a ver com a existência das partículas polares?"_ A mão de Sakura traçava todo o papel manchado de tinta. Após uma inspeção mais detalhada, notou que pequenos pontos foram espalhados ao redor de cada imagem desenhada. Algumas pinturas, como o Tanuki e a tartaruga foram desenhadas de modo que os pontos e as linhas se sobrepunham, como se estivessem todos conectados como um quebra-cabeça.

"_Ligue os pontos!"._ Ela exclamou, até por fim, perceber: _"Isto não é apenas uma pintura com tinta, é uma constelação._"

"_Constelação?_"

"_Um padrão de estrelas, e todas parecerem plantas ou animais. "_ Ela apontou para o papel _"Veja, também existe em Konoha, tipo Touro e Áries. Sasuke-kun você nasceu no dia 23 de julho, então seria leão."_ Enquanto explicava, Sakura abriu uma página com a imagem da lesma. Cinco pequenos pontos estavam alinhados em ziguezague na antena da lesma. "_Olhe para estes cinco pontos._ _Hokuto Gosei é o nome da constelação de cinco estrelas que pode ser vista da primavera até o verão_." Parecia ser consistente com as linhas e pontos desenhados na imagem. _"Eu vejo... Da primavera ao verão. Essa lesma... essa constelação pode representar um local? Como há 12 pinturas, penso que essas constelações representam o que pode ser visto no céu a cada mês, de janeiro a dezembro. Se classificarmos as constelações em ordem, poderemos encontrar algumas pistas."_

"_Classificando?"_ Sasuke permaneceu atento a cada detalhe: _"Isso levará muito tempo e Redaku é longe de Konoha, sem contar que as estrelas acima parecem completamente diferentes_."

Por fim, Sasuke franziu a testa quando Sakura disse levemente:

_"Ah, está tudo bem"_ e examinou os materiais que estavam empilhados na mesa. _"Há uma tonelada de registros astronômicos e observações aqui. Se você puder me dar dois dias, acho que posso descobrir a ordem das pinturas a partir dos registros de observação, classificadas por mês. Estou bastante segura._"

Um tanto impressionado, Sasuke colocou o mapa astronômico em uma mesa. Sabia que Sakura seria absolutamente capaz de ordenar as pinturas. Até começar a refletir novamente sobre as pinturas nos cartões, lembrando de cada animal selecionado para cada cartão. O gigante, o gato, o macaco, a vaca, a tartaruga, o cavalo branco e o sapo com a lesma. Havia também o pastor e velho, os outros eram o tronco de árvore e fogueira. Era como se ele já tivesse visto aquelas imagens antes, antes das cartas de Hoshinarabe.

"_Sasuke-kun, encontrou alguma coisa?"_

"_Não é nada..."_ Enquanto ele fechava o livro, notou algo preso na capa traseira. _"ahn"_ Era um papel dobrado ao meio com uma frase curta e alguns caracteres de meses e dias e mais estrelas. Uma descrição misteriosa e enigmática. Contudo, não foi o texto que prendeu sua atenção e sim a figura desenhada abaixo. Era um personagem que estavam acostumados a ver. Em Konoha, quem vestia aquele emblema era reconhecido como um Shinobi de pleno direito. Sasuke lembrou-se de aprender o significado do símbolo na academia, vindo da prática shinobi de colocar folhas na cabeça para concentrar a energia. Era o símbolo da aldeia de Konoha que representa o redemoinho de folhas caídas.

"_O que...? Por que a marca de Konoha está aqui?"_

Eles olharam para os rostos um do outro, ambos sem palavras. Como o emblema de sua aldeia tinha ido parar em um lugar remoto e distante como o Instituto de Astronomia?

Mesmo nos documentos de astronomia escritos há muito tempo. A sentença sobre o aumento de estrelas, o emblema de Konoha, o Instituto. Nem Sakura nem Sasuke foram capazes de encontrar qualquer explicação, qualquer coisa para entender o que acontecia ali.

Na manhã seguinte.

No corredor em direção ao refeitório, Sakura carregava folhas de papel firmemente em suas mãos. Ela atravessou o corredor até uma mesa vazia para espalhar todos os papéis e mostra-los a Sasuke. O Mapa astronômico de ontem, classificado por mês. Ela tinha estudado os tempos de observação e cada constelação durante a noite.

Janeiro: o tanuki jogando nas dunas;

Fevereiro: o gato olhando para a lanterna;

Março: a tartaruga na montanha rochosa;

Abril: o macaco desenhando no chão com um pau;

Maio: o cavalo branco nadando no oceano;

Junho: o sapo e lesma no pântano;

Julho: o tronco da árvore coberto de seiva;

Agosto: a vaca espiando pela gaiola;

Setembro: a fogueira laranja;

Outubro: o gigante nascido da terra;

Novembro: o pastor olhando para o céu noturno;

Dezembro: o homem grisalho com sua bengala.

Animais compondo os meses de janeiro até agosto, setembro foi a fogueira; outubro, o gigante; e novembro e dezembro, consistindo de seres humanos.

Atrás de uma página havia um pequeno lembrete: _Amanhã nos arquivos, 1400_.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Novel: Sasuke Retsurenbr**  
**Autor: Jun Esaka**  
**Translate: bethannie_rose (twitter)**  
**Translate: Luana Rocha, RanmaOver, Akachan**  
**Novidades: /DefendersOfTheDeepLove**

Como todos os dias, os prisioneiros dirigiam-se ao local de trabalho com seus rostos cansados, como todos os dias Sasuke acordava com o nascer do sol, comia suas refeições e ia trabalhar. Quando o sol se punha, depois de terminar o jantar e tomar um banho, voltava para sua cela. Aparentemente pareceria uma vida sem liberdade, mas nos momentos de folga do rigoroso cronograma estipulado, todos tinham algo para sua própria distração. No caso de Pejira, era tagarelice, já para Jiji, um jogo de adivinhar o patrulhamento diário de Menou.

"Oh, sim. Outra vitória hoje!" - As tábuas do piso do corredor começaram a ranger, Jiji jogou as mãos para o ar e gritou. "É o décimo dia que acerto!"

"Jiji, sua percepção não poderia ser mais idiota. São apenas três dias desde que eu vi Menou à noite". Ganno disse com as costas endurecidas, sua concentração focada em pintar as unhas.

Ganno e Pejira também estavam apostando modestamente pelo monitoramento da patrulha do Menou. Apesar da Besta ter uma tarefa rigorasa para com os prisoneiros, ser visto em patrulhas não era tão comum como as patrulhas dos guardas do local.

"_Os animais são legais, __certamente.__ Eu __tinha __uma amante que __seu__ passatempo __era__ andar a cavalo__. Parecia interessante, mas não tenho __muito __para contar a vocês..._"

O Menou se aproximando fazendo a expressão de Penjira mudar lentamente para uma carranca. Mesmo gostando de apostar sobre os patrulhamentos do Menou, ele odiava avidamente a visão dele.

_"Jiji, você comenta muito sobre o Menou. Você não tem medo?"_

_"Esta tudo bem, Idiota. A menos que eu viole as regras, Menou não vai me atacar"._

Uma sobra grande se refletiu nas paredes. Parecia um guarda, mas acabou se mostrando ser o Menou se aproximando.

_"Olha, vejam isso..."_ Jiji agarrou um graveto de árvore que Ganno usava como pincél, colocando entre as grades da cela, as folhas na ponta balançando em direção a Menou. Seus olhos fixaram focados às folhas. Olhos amarelos balançando no mesmo movimento que o ramo fazia. _"Vamos lá"_ Jiji sussurrou amigavelmente.

Menou aproximou-se lentamente da grade, engolindo seco enquanto a ponta do nariz roçava levemente contra as folhas em movimento, agindo como um gato mimado.

"_Ele... realmente... veio" _Pejira sussurou perplexo. _"Como... ?"_

_"__Este__ cara é sempre enrolado debaixo daquela amendoeira, __ele nunca__ come __as frutas__, mas __gosta de cheirar as folhas. Venha tocá-lo agora."_

_"O que é?" _Pejira saltou, virando o olhar "_Você é louco. Não tem como ele se conter ... e eu gostaria de manter meus braços"_

_"Sasuke, venha experimentar"_

"_Estarei em__ problemas se perder __meu__ braço direito__._"

Com um suspiro, Jiji olhou para Ganno. _"Tenho certeza que está tudo bem ..."_

Ganno virou-se para o companheiro e levantou-se do assento. Suavemente estendendo seus braços através das grades, a ponta do seu dedo pontudo encostou na testa plana da fera. Depois de alisar a sua pele dura, os finos olhos de fenda do Menou ficaram grandes e arredondados.

"_oooh- incrível_"

Pejira arregalou os olhos, em espanto.

_"Vamos Sasuke, tente também!_"

_"Não, pare com isso"_. Sasuke balançou a cabeça sob insistência de Ganno. Se ele lembrasse que estava com fome, ele comeria Sasuke em nome da vingança.

Vendo Ganno ser bem-sucedido, Penjira levantou-se dizendo: _"Vou dar uma pequena chance... "_.

"Venha".

Ganno deu espaço para Penjira, que segura a barra da grade e estende a mão. Seus dedos ligeiramente salientes da borda invisível da sala e do corredor. Subitamente, os olhos de Menou voltaram ao normal.

"_Voltem_!"

Antes que Sasuke pudesse entender , Jiji, que estava mais perto, agarrou o ombro de Penjira e o puxou de volta enquanto Menou saltava para frente, batendo na grade da cela, sua enorme garra derrubando a lanterna ao chão.

"_Gyaa-hnn"_ Menou guinchou, coberto pelo óleo quente da lanterna, fugindo imediatamente. As chamas felizmente não queimaram os tatamis no chão.

Pejira foi jogada para traz. Rosto ainda pálido de terror.

"_Ooul ... isso foi assustador_"

"_Eu era o único que estava com medo, idiota_" Pejira começou a tremer, Jiji batucou sua cabeça.

_"Aquela besta... Por que ele pulou? Estava tranquilo a um segundo antes..._"

"_Seu pé... Seus dedos deixaram a cela_" Sasuke respondeu, pegando os pedaços do prato da lanterna quebrada. _"Os prisioneiros são livres para fazer qualquer coisa antes de dormir, desde que não deixe sua cela. No momento em que se pisa fora da cela, estará violando as regras."_

"_E-é assim? Como pude colocar minha mão fora, mas não meu pé?_"

_"Não seria bom qualquer parte de você sair da cela, mas acho que para Menou, seu padrão para sair é se você pisar o pé para fora..." _ Jiji disse

Pejira assentiu convencido "_Entendo_... ".

"_Obrigado, Jiji. Se não fosse por você, Menou teria devorado meu rosto_"

"_Bem, não se desculpe comigo, peça desculpas a Menou. Você derramou óleo nele e ele correu gritando_"

_"Não vai se desculpar comigo também? Desperdiçando tanto óleo valioso?" _Ganno enxugava o óleo derramado com gravetos e papel de arroz.

Sasuke reacendeu o que sobrou da lanterna com faíscas de seu Chidori de maneira discreta. As labaredas laranjas dançavam sobre o óleo ao meio. Hipnotizado pelas chamas, Sasuke pensou em Naruto na aldeia. Kurama também.

_"Vocês fizeram alguma coisa? Ouvimos um barulho alto." _Os guardas vieram para investigar seus sons. Os olhos de Sasuke estavam presos nas chamas, enquanto Jiji e Penjira mentiam para os guardas. Fingindo que eles estavam brigando um com o outro.

Entre as doze constelações estava o motivo da fogueira. Estava lá na tinta do mapa astronômico, nas cartas, apenas uma simples fogueira com chamas laranjas que parecia a cor do pelo de Kurama. As chamas pareciam se espalhar em nove labaredas... _Poderia ser?_

Sasuke piscou, trazendo-o de volta de seu desvaneio sobre as chamas. É uma pequena fonte de calor e fonte de luz que se alimenta de oxigênio e mantém você vivo. Aquela pequena chama à sua frente não é a mesma que a imagem. Todo fogo é laranja, este não é diferente. É apenas a reação de combustão da combinação de oxigênio. O fogo não é a única coisa laranja no mundo que existe. Talvez a fogueira fosse a imagem da constelação de setembro? Então, novamente, e se isso não fosse uma fogueira ... mas a raposa de nove caudas?

_"Animais de cauda." _1400\. Arquivos. Faltando trabalho, Sasuke se encontrou com Sakura nas estantes que ficavam no lado oeste dos arquivos. _"... hum?"_

Ignorando qualquer introdução ou explicação, indo direta ao ponto que lhe inquetava, Sakura era bastante familiarizada com a tendência de Sasuke em ser direto. Ela suspirou e levou um segundo para responder.

_"É o propósito da constelação do mapa astronômico. Então, as doze constelações representam as bestas com cauda...?"_

_"ah ..."_

A besta de uma cauda era representada pelo pai e a criança Tanuki que brincaram nas dunas de areia. A besta de cauda.

O gato que tocou a chama da lanterna. A besta de duas caudas.

A tartaruga subindo a montanha rochosa, as três caudas.

O macaco que desenha no chão representando a besta de quatro caudas.

O cavalo branco nadando ao mar era de cinco caudas.

O sapo e a lesma que rastejavam para fora do pântano Saiken, as seis caudas.

A sétima constelação foi representada pelo tronco da árvore.

_"A besta de sete caudas era o besouro Choumei"_ Sasuke abre o mapa astrominômico sobre a mesa para dar uma segunda olhada. Se observado de perto no meio oco do tronco, besouros enxameavam na seiva que saia da árvore.

_"Ah, sim, entendo... A constelação não representava a árvore em si, mas os besouros..."_

A vaca na gaiola representava a besta de oito caudas. Gyuuki sendo a mistura de boi gigante e polvo. (Ele é um Ushi-oni, dos mitos japoneses).

As fogueira e suas chamas era a besta de nove caudas. Era como ver as caudas largas de Kurama por trás.

Finalmente, a constelação de outubro - O gigante nascido da terra, a besta dez caldas.

_"Isso significa que os outros dois são ..."_ À esquerda estava o homem grisalho segurando a bengala e o pastor observando o céu estrelado. _"O Sábio dos Seis Caminhos e o Astrônomo Tatary."_

_"Provavelmente"_

" _Dizem que o Sábio de Seis Caminhos dividiu o chakra da besta de dez caudas em nove entidades separadas quando estava à beira da morte, mas isso aconteceu depois que os mapas astronômicos foram elaborados. Ainda não podemos ter certeza de que as nove bestas diferentes estam relacionadas aos animais nas constelações. Independentemente disso, parece que o Sábio de Seis Caminhos se equivocou, assim como o Tataru, em relação aos dez animais de cauda, propositalmente ajustando o número de ilustrações de dez para doze. O calendário que usamos agora é o mesmo desde o tempo em que o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos viveu, e estes foram ajustados apenas para o mesmo número que os meses do ano? Ou há outro significado para o número doze ..."_

_"... Então, Sakura. Que negócio você tem para mim aqui?"_

Sakura levanta o rosto do mapa, com uma expressão brilhando de entusiasmo.

_"uh então, eu tive a chance de entrar no escritório de Zamsuru hoje. Há um mensageiro da capital que está vindo para este Instituto"_ Sakura continuou, _"a capital ... você gostaria de conhecê-la?"_

_"Sim"_

"_Bem, todas as informações que recebi sobre os líderes políticos em Redaku vieram do Kakashi-sensei. Algo sobre um plano com a rainha Manaria e uma possível guerra. Será que o chefe de Estado enviou a mensagem integral ao diretor?" _

Sasuke a encorajou_: "É a sua chance. Transforme-se no mensageiro e se encontre com Zansuru."_

Mais tarde, em frente ao portão principal do Instituto de Pesquisa Astronomica, Fundaru, o mensageiro, removeu seu manto sujo. A visão do portal principal era obstruita por uma enorme parede de tijolos. Se olhado com calma, poderia até parecer um designer interessante.

O muro era sempre iluminado pela luz do sol, deixando seus tijolos em um tom opaco e acizentado, pois era protegido também por camadas de barras de ferro.

Dentes-de-leão começaram a florescer ao redor da área, embora fosse incomum elas florecerem no início da primavera. O mensageiro sentiu-se deprimido só por respirar aquele ar. O plano de Fundaru era voltar para casa assim que transmitisse a mensagem do Primeiro Ministro. Depois de pedir um intermediário, claro.

_"Bem-vindo ao Instituto e obrigada por ter vindo."_

Fundaru achou que seria recebido por fortes e intimidadores guardas, mas uma jovem foi quem apareceu no lugar. Os cabelo de tom rosa como de flor de cerejeira os brilhantes olhos verdes o fizeram esquecer da sensação de tristeza por um instante.

"_Eu... Vim da capital de Redaku e trouxe uma mensagem do primeiro-ministro Sr. Minoru para o Sr. Zansuru."_ Fundaru mostrou a parte superior de sua bengala para ela. Uma detalhada escultura de um falcão era a prova de que se tratava de uma missão oficial.

_"Estavamos ansiosos pela sua chegada."_ Sakura manteve seu sorriso enquanto disfarçava suas intenções. _"Obrigada por vir nesta longa viagem, peço desculpas pela pergunta, todavia Sr Zansuru é um homem muito ocupado... Você poderia falar conosco agora? Podemos conseguir um tempo livre?"_

"_Claro!"_ Guiado por Sakura, o mensageiro entrou no prédio principal.

"_Qual seria a mensagem do Ministro Sr Minoru?"_ Sakura perguntou tentando começar uma conversa casual.

É claro que Fundaru achou toda aquela aproximação estranha: _"Não sei de todos os detalhes, mas Minoru-sama me disse para falar sobre o progresso da situação."_

"_Progresso?"_

"_Eu não posso te dizer do que se trata."_

"_Entendo... É a primeira vez que se encontra com o Sr Zansuru?"_ Ela sabia que manter-se em silencio seria suspeiro, entao ensaiou o tom ao fazer a pergunta.

"_Formalmente, sim. Embora eu o tenha visto várias vezes em suas visitas ao palácio."_

"_Quando foi a última vez que o Sr. Zansaru visitou a capital?"_

"_No verão passado, quando foi encontrar o primeiro ministro Minorumara. Minha esposa trabalhava como sacerdotisa no palácio real e fiquei encarregado de supervisionar o Sr. Zansuru."_

A conversa fluiu enquanto eles andavam pelos corredores, ao chegar ao terceiro andar o cheiro de poeira invadiu as narinas do mensageiro. A sala provavelmente era usada para estudos.

"_Onde está o Sr. Zansuru?"_ O mensageiro Fundaru olhou em volta, então olhou para Sakura. Vendo que não havia respostas _"Preciso ir agor..."_

Ele não teve tempo para completar a frase, foi nocauteado muito rápido.

"_Ele vai ficar bem."_ Sakura se transformou no homem com seu henge jutsu e então virou-se, olhando Sasuke com a mão no quadril. _"Sua vez, Sasuke-kun."_

"Ja estou indo..."

Era uma estratégia era simples. Sakura se passaria de mensageiro Fundaru para ganhar tempo e também extrair o máximo de informações sobre o misterioso instituto de pesquisa astronômica e sobre o Primeiro Ministro. Neste tempo, Sasuke estaria escondido no porão procurando por mais pistas. Depois, eles colocariam o mensageiro em um genjutsu e o mandariam para de volta a capital.

Sakura olhou a bengala que Fundaru carregava e depois de uma breve análise a segurou nas mãos: _"Afinal de contas, é para isso que o Henge no Jutsu serve." _

O plano era que Sasuke se transformasse no objeto, para que então se infiltrar facilmente ao lugar. Mas a execução do plano era mais complicada do que parecia. Havia diferenças complicadas em uma transformação como aquela. Muito chakra seria consumido para que Sasuke permanecesse de tal forma.

"_Mudar para algo inorgânico é muito mais difícil do que se transformar em alguém. Eu tenho experiências me transformando em shurikens e kunais, mas em uma bengala..."_ Sasuke quase sorriu _"...É a primeira vez, vale a pena tentar"._

Sasuke analisou o material da bengala várias vezes e então começou a forjar seu próprio chakra, até que com uma pequena explosão, substituiu seu corpo pela imagem do objeto.

"_Perfeito"_ Sakura pegou a bengala e ainda que a situação fosse bem esquisita, era necessário para que o plano seguisse em frente.

Assim, disfarçando seus movimentos, ela subiu as escadas fingindo ser Fundaru. Até finalmente bater à porta do escritório do diretor. Quando Zansuru viu o rosto familiar do mensageiro, o convidou a entrar sem hesitação.

Para Sasuke, que sempre trabalhava sozinho e longe da aldeia, a estratégia até parecia boa. Ele podia confiar em Sakura sem preocupações.

Zansuru pediu a Sakura, disfarçada, para sentar-se na cadeira perto dele, mas ela preferiu permanecer encostada em frente à poltrona. Na parte de trás da sala, uma mesa com design moderno, não muito usual de Redaku, enfeitava o ambiente. Sakura analisou o lugar cuidadosamente; devia haver uma divisória ali atrás. Ela verificou o ambiente com seu chakra e teve certeza de que havia uma porta que levava ao segundo porão.

"_Como está o primeiro ministro? Não o vejo há um ano."_ Zansuru perguntou enquanto sentava-se em sua poltrona um tanto quanto relaxado após ver o símbolo do falcão na bengala.

"_Ele anda muito bem, assim como a rainha Manari."_

"_Isso é muito importante no final das contas."_ Zansuru seguia com a conversa de maneira leve.

Os cumprimentos já tinham se encerrado, mas ela precisava continuar com o plano e por isso, disfarçadamente, desviou os olhos para a janela: _"Oh, parece que começou a chover."_

"_O quê ?"_ Zansuru se levantou para ver melhor. E foi aí que Sakura encontrou a brecha que precisava. Ela rolou a bengala com cuidado através do tapete até o outro lado da sala, deixando-a bem perto da câmara secreta recém-descoberta.

"_Acho que me confundi, não estava chovendo. Jurava que sim."_

Após passar pela porta, Sasuke voltou a sua forma, sem fazer barulho. Ele encontrou um quarto aos fundos e se usou as sombras para ficar escondido enquanto examinava a aparência do lugar. Havia apenas uma estante de madeira, uma cama e outra porta bronze ao fundo. Para ele, talvez houvesse uma entrada até o segundo porão. Só que, parado ali, sua silhueta ainda podia ser vista do outro lado. Rapidamente, de esguelha, olhou de volta para o escritório.

"_A escassez de água na capital... ouvi dizer que está ficando mais complicada"_ Sakura conversava sobre tudo o que vinha à mente, tentando ganhar tempo.

"_Parece que sim, mas isso não tem tanta importância já que a comida no palácio é sempre muito boa"_ Zansuru falava com Sakura de costas para Sasuke. Se ele olhasse para trás poderia vê-lo e isso não poderia acontecer de forma alguma.

Sasuke, então, moveu-se cuidadosamente chegando até a porta bronze. Parado em frente a ela, imaginava quais as chances de Zansuru tê-la esquecido aberta. Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu e a porta não se moveu. Não estava dando certo. Talvez pudesse ser aberta à força.

Muitos shinobis usavam seu ninjutsu para abrir fechaduras, cada um com seu próprio método. Kakashi costumava derreter o metal com calor ou fogo para forçar a abertura da fechadura. Já Shikamaru usava uma pequena sombra como chave. Naruto, sempre barulhento, gostava de derrubar portas com seu Rasengan.

A especialidade de Sasuke era o fogo. Mas ele não podia usar o método de Kakashi. Uma tranca derretida geraria muitas suspeitas. Ele olhou para Sakura e fez um gesto para mostrar que precisaria de mais tempo. Em resposta, ela começou a puxar conversa fiada com Zansaru.

"_Na verdade, Sr. Zansuru, já nos conhecemos antes. Você visitou o palácio real no verão passado. Naquela época, eu o cumprimentei brevemente."_

"_É mesmo? O verão passado... foi depois do falecimento do último rei. Ah, a rainha Manari ainda era tão jovem. Vocês que trabalham com o primeiro ministro devem ser sempre tão ocupados. Falando nisso, vamos ver o porquê de estar aqui."_

"_Entendo... ah, tem só mais uma coisa que quero lhe perguntar. A sacerdotisa que cuidou do senhor durante a visita, ela é minha esposa. Lembra-se dela?"_

Enquanto Sakura ganhava tempo com sua conversa casual, Sasuke usou sua técnica e com a ponta dos dedos forjou uma chave instantânea. Não tinha como fazer algo muito elaborado, não foi tão simples como o anel que tinha feito para Sakura. Tudo ali precisava ser muito exato.

Sasuke tinha que moldar a chave de acordo com o buraco da fechadura e se não o fizesse corretamente, a pequena chave simplesmente derreteria ao menor sinal de força.

"_Foi uma coincidência e tanto ver que minha esposa tenha o ajudado, Sr. Zansuru. Fiquei muito grato." _

"_Por favor, deixe-me fazer algo em troca para compensá-lo. Mas antes, preciso saber sobre o assunto do Primeiro Ministro."_

"_Claro, você está certo. Perdoe-me por falar durante todo o tempo. É coisa de família, sabe. Acho que peguei a mania em casa, com minha educação, afinal de contas cresci com a companhia de seis irmãs... Até mesmo minha avó e mãe gostavam de conversar..."_

"_Sr. Fundaru"_ A voz de Zansuru já começava a se tornar impaciente. "Por favor..."

"_Ah, sim. Tudo bem."_ Sem muitas alternativas, Sakura encolheu os ombros e olhou para Zansuru. "_Sei que parece estranho, mas a única palavra que veio até mim é "progresso". O progresso está indo bem? Eu não sei do que se trata tudo isso."_

"_Parece que veio do Primeiro Ministro. Está indo bem, sim. Por favor, diga a ela que podemos enviar forças para capital e para a aldeia de Nagare dentro de algumas horas e sempre que necessário."_

"_Claro... e posso saber o tamanho dessa força?"_

"_Você é apenas o mensageiro, certo? Esta informação é altamente confidencial. De qualquer maneira, Sr. Minoru saberá o que significa."_

Neste meio tempo Sasuke finalizou a cópia da chave, aparentemente não havia imperfeições na cópia, mas ao ser girada ela partiu-se ao meio, transformando-se em pó.

_Não foi o suficiente? _Ele pensava enquanto puxava a metade quebrada, começando o processo mais uma vez. Sasuke sentiu-se impaciente devido às circunstâncias. Em missões solo ele não se importaria com o perigo, mas desta vez Sakura também estava ali.

"_Acabei fazendo muitas perguntas, sinto muito."_

"_Não tem problema. A propósito, Sr. Fundaru o que aconteceu com sua bengala?"_

"_Como assim?"_

_"Você não entrou nesta sala com uma bengala? Não a vejo em lugar algum..."_

Logo a atrás, Sasuke continuava tentando executar o plano, manipulando seu chakra para areia firme. Novamente tentou virar a chave, porém agora estava confiante de que a chave não partiria e por sorte ela não partiu, mas ao testá-la, o som das molas e cliques das engrenagens ecoaram.

"_Hã?"_ Zansuru começou a virar a cabeça para olhar para trás, os sons da fechadura ecoaram na sala silenciosa. Nesse instante, Sakura tirou a bengala real de sua capa e com ela atingiu o chão com força.

"_Se estava se perguntando sobre minha bengala, aqui está ela..."_ Sasuke aproveitou a oportunidade para abrir a porta e deslizar para dentro rapidamente.

A sala era completamente escura, cheirava a pó e mofo. Sasuke acendeu faíscas de chakra em sua mão, para ter iluminação ao seu redor, localizou uma escada em espiral logo a frente de seus pés.

_Esta é a entrada para o segundo porão?_ Ele não tinha muito tempo para pensar, desceu as escadas silenciosamente. Na parte inferior, encontrou um bloqueio e em seguida outra cela um tanto quanto familiar.

Usando uma chave para abri-la assim como da última vez, Sasuke empurrou a porta pesada e foi recebido por uma onda de ar frio ao mesmo tempo que o som de asas se intensificava. _Pássaros?_

Na verdade, eram galinhas. E todas se reuniam ao seu redor, bicando e balançado suas penas.

Quantas? Quarenta ou cinquenta delas? Por que existiam galinhas em um lugar como aquele?

Ao contrário do porão escuro e empoeirado, aquela cela tinha ar fresco e grandes aberturas. Um monte de legumes espalhados em cima de caixas e com aparência bem melhor do que os que eram dados aos prisioneiros. Tinha água limpa também, tudo parecia muito bem cuidado por ali. Perto de uma parede, algumas rochas foram empilhadas. A superfície de todas era irregular, como se alguém tentasse extrair algo do solo endurecido. Então Sasuke se lembrou de quando trabalhou do lado de fora e viu um dos prisioneiros carregando uma rocha semelhante. Claro que ele estava muito confuso, ainda mais com todas aquelas penas flutuando ao seu redor.

Várias galinhas e pilhas de pedras o cercavam. _O que é este lugar?_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Novel: Sasuke Retsurenbr**  
**Autor: Jun Esaka**  
**Translate: bethannie_rose (twitter)**  
**Translate: Luana Rocha, RanmaOver, Akachan**  
**Novidades: /DefendersOfTheDeepLove**

Devido o atraso para subir o capítulo 4, decidi subir o cinco já traduzido e revisado.  
Naruto não me pertence, essa é uma obra original de Jun Esaka e Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capítulo 5

Quatro dias depois do mensageiro ter chegado, Sakura recebeu um falcão de Kakashi. Parece que o Primeiro-Ministro de Redaku invadira a vila de Nagare com a ajuda da rainha Manari. Por outro lado, o irmão da rainha, Nanara, foi contra esse movimento e decidiu realizar um golpe para assumir o reinado.

Kakashi dizia que pretendia apoiar Nanara. Mas então o embaixador do Primeiro-Ministro havia falado com Zansur sobre um "progresso" — respondendo ao mensageiro que ele seria capaz de enviar "força" imediatamente.

Naturalmente, as forças que Zansur havia comentado seriam destinadas a ajudar o exército do Primeiro-Ministro. Mas onde estava esse poder, num Instituto tão ao norte, de que ele falou?

De qualquer forma, Sakura havia compilado um breve resumo do que eles sabiam no momento para Kakashi, a resposta sendo amarrada na perna de um falcão cujo pescoço estava enrolado com um pano vermelho. O bico do falcão se abriu, berrando sobre sua insatisfação por não conseguir descansar.

Ele foi alimentado com um pedaço de carne seca como recompensa por seu trabalho duro, em seguida, voltou para Kakashi. Com isso, Sakura foi para o refeitório a pé, apenas a tempo para o jantar. Uma fila de prisioneiros se adiantava de onde a comida estava e se esticava no corredor onde ficavam as mesas.

Sakura queria dizer a Sasuke sobre a informação que havia transmitido para Kakashi, mas ela não o vira em lugar nenhum. Ignorando os olhares indiscretos dos prisioneiros, sentou-se em um assento ao lado da janela, encostando seu rosto na borda — com uma de suas palmas abaixo do queixo. Havia muitas coisas que ela não entendia.

A relação entre Zansur e o Primeiro-Ministro. A "força" que Zansur havia comentado. O significado do mapa astronômico com doze constelações. As galinhas encontradas no porão por Sasuke e as pedras empilhadas perto da parede; mesmo que ela tivesse coletado essas informações fragmentadas desses eventos, tudo num total era difícil de ignorar. Talvez não houvesse nada com que se preocupar no segundo porão. E se a criação de galinhas e aquelas esculturas fossem simplesmente hobbies de Zansur? Não, de jeito nenhum.

"Eu não sei...", Sakura disse para si mesma.

"Doutora, posso sentar aqui?", um homem mais velho, que se encostava na cadeira oposta a ela, tirou-a de seus devaneios.

"Claro. Vá em frente", era Ganno; o homem que vivia pintando as unhas na mesma cela que Sasuke.

Ganno olhou para a paisagem lá fora enquanto se servia de uma xícara de chá do bule escuro na mesa.

"O sol já está se pondo", respondendo à conversa fiada, Sakura respondeu com um "Sim". O raio de luz do sol vermelho da janela sobre a mesa era tão brilhante que parecia que você poderia agarrá-lo com as mãos.

"Há muito tempo pensei que o anoitecer era o resultado do sol se pondo", Ganno disse, olhando pela janela, "Mas eu acho que eu estava errado. A terra em que estamos vivendo, gira livremente para se afastar do sol. Eu costumava pensar que era o céu que estava se movendo... E eu fiquei surpreso quando soube da verdade. Infelizmente, no mundo, os humanos se consideram o centro de tudo", Ganno gentilmente estreitou os olhos, olhando para a mão de Sakura, "Doutora, hoje você está usando um anel. Você é casada?"

"Sim. Mas eu removo a aliança durante o trabalho, pois me impede de fazer algumas coisas" , ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Se eu trabalhasse em um lugar como este, seria bastante difícil não ir para casa"

"Sim..." Nós não seríamos capazes de nos ver com tanta frequência caso eu não trabalhasse aqui. Sakura pensou.

"Que tipo de pessoa é seu marido?"

"Ele é gentil", Ela pretendia dar uma resposta segura e honesta, mas tinha muito mais a dizer, então Sakura acrescentou: "Ele é uma pessoa muito genuína", ela falou com carinho sobre o quanto ele significava para ela, negligentemente esquecendo que Ganno não sabia quem era seu marido de qualquer forma, "Às vezes, ele é muito simples e franco, causando problemas para si e para as pessoas ao seu redor. Quando ele pensa, ele sempre vai de um extremo ao outro... Porém é uma qualidade dele. Ele também é sempre tão descolado e bonito, mas nunca se aproveitou disso. Por essa razão, meu marido nunca fez ideia do quanto as pessoas gostam dele, até mesmo aqui. E então, eu fico preocupada."

"Eu vejo, Sasuke é um cara de sorte."

—GONN!

O queixo de Sakura escorregou de onde estava descansando em sua palma, e o rosto dela bateu na mesa. Ganno se divertiu com o olhar em seu rosto, e soltou uma risada.

"O-o quê? Sasuke-kun... Ah, espere, não, eu quis dizer meu marido..."

"Heh, esse cara... Ele está sempre sentado naquele banco e fica só olhando para fora. Desde

que você veio, isso não tem sido o caso recentemente. Eu sempre estive me perguntando o quê Sasuke tanto olhava. Mas agora eu finalmente sei... Ele devia se perguntar quando as flores iriam florescer naquela árvore ali."

"Huh, flores? Bem, na verdade, mais do que isso, por que você acha que meu marido é o Sasuke-Kun...?"

"Você tem uma linda cor de cabelo. Tome cuidado", Ganno sorriu como um pai orgulhoso de seus filhos e foi embora sem dar mais explicações.

A cabeça de Sakura ainda estava cheia de perguntas não respondidas. Meu cabelo? Por que meu cabelo...? Enquanto olhava confusa para as costas de Ganno, ela encarou a janela e viu a árvore que Ganno mencionou.

Há apenas uma com flores. Uma pequena delas que floresceu um pouco sobre uma modesta copa de árvore. As pétalas de cor rosa pálido eram muito pequenas e se perderiam se você piscasse.

Ela olhou por um tempo e finalmente percebeu o que Ganno quis dizer, e logo em seguida ficou completamente vermelha. Sasuke estava esperando a flor de cerejeira ser mais específico, parecia ser uma espécie de amendoeira doce que florescia nas terras altas, e não flores de cerejeira. Era um pouco óbvio no entanto, pois flores de cerejeira certamente não floresciam neste tipo de clima. Mas Sakura voltou ao consultório médico com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, rindo quando viu sua expressão refletida no vidro, aonde o canto da sua boca estava curvada.

Talvez possa ser um mal-entendido de Ganno, mas se Sasuke-kun pensasse em mim enquanto olhava para as flores de cerejeira, eu ficaria muito, muito feliz.

Pela mesma razão, Sakura também colocava suas flores favoritas em sua mesa de trabalho. Uma camélia que acabara de brotar foi retirada do pátio do Instituto e estava agora numa garrafa. Eu lembro de Sasuke quando olho para uma camélia. Uma flor que tem apenas duas opções: florescer resistente ou murchar. Eu acho que é tão parecido com os pensamentos extremos dele.

A garrafa com a planta era refletida pela luz laranja do sol poente. O sol vai se pôr em breve. Ou não... Como Ganno disse, talvez era o céu que se movia.

Mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível, de repente ela sentia que o sol estava se esvaindo. Sakura riu pesarosamente, pensando que esse tipo de coisa a faria desqualificada para ser médica. Para os cientistas, incluindo os médicos, é muito importante ver as coisas objetivamente sem nenhum tipo de subjetividade.

Nesse sentido, o comportamento de Tataru, que descrevia as constelações com desenhos associados a um cão-guaxinim ou a um macaco do Hoshinarabe, não parecia muito verídico. Aquilo era só uma expressão sem significado astronômico, porque a matriz de estrelas vistas da Terra parecia ser um cão-guaxinim ou uma tartaruga.

No entanto, Sakura sentia que poderia entender os sentimentos dos astrônomos que ligavam as estrelas umas às outras de uma maneira divertida e associavam a forma dos animais.

É provavelmente a mesma sensação que Sakura sentia quando conectava os pontos nas células cultivadas em placas de petri para formar algum desenho. Enquanto enfrentava cada dia, para salvar-se da monotonia, ela fazia isso por diversão. Mesmo que a outra parte seja material inorgânico, são seres humanos com subjetividade que faziam esse tipo de observação.

Certamente seria a mesma razão pela qual o selo de Konohaestava ligado aos 12 quadros do zodíaco. Sakura tentou unir as mãos na frente de seu peito para formar o selo de mão "rato". O selo de mão não tinha nada a ver com o animal rato em si. No entanto, não ter um nome para esses selos de mão seria inconveniente, então o primeiro ninja simplesmente chamou isso de "ne" (rato) por conveniência.

Havia 12 formas básicas de mão para criar jutsu, então parece justo caber nos 12 animais do zodíaco também.

Pensando nisso, Sakura de repente levantou o olhar. Zodiaco... Doze?

"Ah!", seu impulso de levantar-se era forte o suficiente para chutar a cadeira atrás dela — Sakura correu para fora do consultório médico. O céu ao entardecer estava cheio de nuvens nebulosas violetas.

Sasuke foi encarregado de colher anko de damasco e outras frutas, e também foi autorizado a

sentar-se sobre as telhas de tijolos no telhado.

"Se a patrulha te ver comigo, seria inevitável que você se envolvesse em algum tormento, você

sabe...", Jiji pegou uma fruta da montanha de galhos e folhas que estava na frente de seus olhos — torcendo a pequena fruta que tinha amadurecido, descascando cuidadosamente para que a pele não se desprendesse.

Jiji pegou a fruta, e Sasuke que era hábil com uma mão, poliu a pele empoeirada com um pano.

Era Jiji e ele no telhado do prédio principal. Eles estavam no meio do trabalho ordenado pela patrulha. Sasuke, que ainda era o alvo dos guardas, não teve escolha na questão, é claro; mas

o outro, Jiji, que muitas vezes fazia par com Sasuke, foi escolhido como um bônus.

"Este é o que foi trazido da capital. Árvores de damasco não crescem por aqui", Jiji comentou.

"Ah, claro. Eu me pergunto se eles são distribuídos regularmente no Palácio Real"

"Damasco não é algo que é colocado em nossas refeições. Eu acho que estas são apenas para o diretor ou um guarda. Bobagem" , Jiji disse entediado.

"Coma agora", então Sasuke pegou um damasco da pilha dos polidos e jogou em sua boca.

"Você... Não desiste. Se você for pego pelos guardas, provavelmente será espancado de novo"

Sasuke não estava prestando atenção ao conselho de Jiji que mastigava a fruta com os dentes de trás. A acidez era bastante forte devido ao clima, fácil de comer para Sasuke, que não era fã dos alimentos doces.

Jiji se levantou, esticando os ombros e braços rígidos. Sasuke virou o olhar para um cenário distante. Era uma montanha alta. Como um diagrama feito apenas de areia, as pedras nuas cruzavam como um arabesco geométrico. Ele achava que o cenário de cores banhava muita luz, e notou que o sol laranja tocando o pé do penhasco — onde Instituto estava construído — refletia a luz como uma jóia.

Não, ele não conhecia nada ali no Instituto que refletisse tanto assim o céu.

"Existe um lago perto deste lugar?", Jiji olhou para onde a linha de visão de Sasuke estava.

"Oh, há um pequeno lago, mas também tem muitas pessoas que não sabem sobre isso. É transparente, sem peixes, sem nada. Piscinas de água da chuva em crateras feitas na pedra há muito tempo... Parece que a água se acumulou de novo por lá"

Crateras... Como de um meteorito. Sasuke foi até a beira do telhado e olhou para baixo... O lago cercado por curvas como as de uma pêra brilhava à noite, refletindo na cor do céu noturno, e espelhando as nuvens que estavam quietamente aninhadas acima. Parecia como se o céu noturno tivesse escorrido e derramado diretamente na terra.

Espera... Céu?

"É um pouco avermelhado por causa do pôr-do-sol, mas quando se olha para isso durante o dia, é de um azul puro e bem bonito. Você não seria capaz de diferenciá-lo do céu"

"Jiji...", Sasuke apertou o galho de damasco que ainda estava em sua mão "Eu preciso que você termine meu trabalho, meu estômago está doendo"

"O quê?!", Jiji disse.

"Eu farei o seu próximo dever que é o de cozinhar", ele cumpriria com o que foi dito, e nisso

Sasuke saiu.

"Ei, aonde você está indo!?", Jiji continuou seu protestos.

Pensamentos flutuavam na cabeça de Sasuke. Eu preciso deixar Sakura saber o mais rápido possível. Um dos mistérios do mapa astronômico foi resolvido.

"AHHH!", assim que chegaram ao patamar da escada, Sasuke esbarrou em Sakura que segurava papéis em suas mãos. Ambos estavam fora de vista um do outro, então suas cabeças estavam quase em perigo de colidir. Ambos recuaram com seus reflexos no último momento.

"Sasuke-kun, você estava certo!", Sakura estava animada e pegou o braço de Sasuke, "O mistério do mapa astronômico foi resolvido"

"O quê?", ela puxou o braço dele, trazendo-o para um quarto vazio. Os dois ficaram lá sozinhos.

Sakura falou: "Você se lembra? O Sábio dos Seis Caminhos dividiu as partículas polares em duas, uma estava escondida nas 'estrelas que orbitavam' e a outra estava escondida 'entre o céu e a terra', essa frase..."

"Sim", Sasuke assentiu.

Havia uma descrição no livro obtido por Kakashi. Metade das partículas polares estavam escondidas no céu e caia no chão, e a outra metade estava escondida nas estrelas que continuavam se movendo. Se você quisesse saber onde procurar, brinque com o mapa astronômico.

"O Sábio de Seis Caminhos é o ancestral do chakra. Pensar que o ninjutsu foi usado para esconder as partículas polares é óbvio. E para usar o ninjutsu, você precisa formar um selo de mão. Em outras palavras... Escondido naquele mapa, estava uma dica de que precisamos de algum selo para obter as partículas polares!" Dizendo isso, Sakura pegou um pedaço de papel do bolso e colocou-o na mesa. Um memorando escrito na caligrafia dela, "Olhe para isso. Os números foram atribuídos ao zodíaco e as constelações organizadas em ordem cronológica desde o início":

1 - rato / cão-guaxinim  
2 - boi / gato  
3 - tigre / tararuga  
4 - lebre / macaco  
5 - dnosauro / cavalo branco  
6 - cobra / rã e lema  
7 - tromba de cavalo / cavalo  
8 - Carneiro / vaca  
9 - macaco / fogueira  
10 - pásaro / gigante  
11 - cão / pasor  
12 - javali / homem velho

"Entendo... 12 constelações e 12 animais do zodíaco"

Sakura traçou as letras alinhadas com seu olhos e Sasuke assentiu com convicção. A razão pela qual o pastor e o velho foram acrescentados às dez espécies de animais nas ilustrações era para combinar o número com os 12 animais do zodíaco.

"Mas isso sozinho não lhe dá um selo específico", Sasuke murmurou.

"Eu tenho outra sugestão. Hoshinarabe"

"Hoshinarabe?" Sasuke repetiu.

"'Brinque com o mapa astronômico', você não acha que esse texto é engraçado? As fotos do mapa só têm constelações desenhadas sobre elas, mas é por isso que você pode brincar com elas... Talvez Hoshinarabe fosse originalmente parte de tudo isso. Veja... A caixa com o Hoshinarabe é muito grande, tem muito espaço sobrando" Ela tinha razão sobre a caixa ser relativamente grande. O grande Mapa Astronômico muito provavelmente caberia dento.

"A 'estrela' é a combinação de cartas mais fortes em Hoshinarabe, e a segunda combinação mais forte é a 'terra'! Talvez as 'estrelas' sejam as 'estrelas que nunca caem' e a 'Terra' é 'para debaixo da Terra'"

"Isso faz sentido...", Sasuke desenterrou da memória o jogo que Sakura havia jogado com Penjira.

"Com certeza a 'estrela' seria a combinação de cavalo branco, pastor, fogueira, gato, gigante e a tartaruga. Você pode obter partículas polares tecendo os doze sinais de mão correspondentes a essas seis peças"

Cavalo branco, o pastor, gato, fogueira, ogro/gigante, tartaruga - se você aplicar os 12 animais do zodíaco de acordo com as notas feitas por Sakura, juntamente com as seis cartas que compõem a combinação 'Estrela', dinossauro – cachorro – boi – macaco – pássaro - tigre. No caso da 'Terra', boi – macaco – rato – cobra – tigre – javali, esses poderiam ser os sinais para obter as partículas polares"

"Isso resolve o mistério do mapa da constelação. Ficou claro o que devemos fazer."

O memorando foi traçado com um dedo e Sakura continuou com uma expressão séria, "Mas eu não sei para onde devemos ir. 'para debaixo da terra' e 'estrelas que nunca caem', o que cada um deles aponta?"

"'Para debaixo da Terra', eu tenho uma boa idéia de onde é"

"Então é isso... Espera, O QUÊ?", Desde que Sasuke falara aquilo sem hesitação, a expressão de Sakura tinha esgotado quando ela levou um momento para compreender, e então depois de ter entendido tardiamente, ela levantou o rosto em pânico, "Como assim você tem uma idéia?"

Sasuke olhou para o rosto de Sakura — com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

"Hoje à noite, eu vou buscá-la depois que as luzes se apagarem", o encontro deles havia encerrado, então Sasuke rapidamente saiu do quarto.

A noite clareou e ele podia ver estrelas. Na hora prometida, Sasuke bateu no vidro do consultório médico.

"Siga-me", com suas palavras curtas, ele saltou do prédio alto, chegando ao chão. Ele olhava de volta para ela assim que podia. Sem nem precisar saber o porquê, ela rapidamente tirou o avental de laboratório e pulou pela janela, voando atrás dele. Ela cruzou a cerca, descendo o penhasco atrás do local, aterrissando até a área de uma rocha. Por um momento, seu campo de visão clareou.

Antes de chegar ao seu destino, apareceu uma pequena cratera que lá se formava um lago. Sakura parou e ofegou.

"Wow...!", A superfície calma da água refletia o céu noturno como um espelho. Sakura esquecendo-se de respirar, admirava a beleza das luzes espelhadas na água.

"É chamado Lago Rokuriku em homenagem ao nome do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. 'nascendo da Terra'... Literalmente, no sentido do céu estrelado estar acima da terra, não haveria um lugar mais adequado."

A explicação de Sasuke fez total sentido na sua cabeça. Quando a água do lago azul acolhia todo o céu noturno, a lua e sua sombra em forma de coelho se assentavam no lago como uma âncora.

A água balançava suavemente em cada borda do lago. Tudo naquele lugar era calmo e modesto, e aquilo a fazia refletir do porquê havia um lugar como este atrás do laboratório. Para começar, havia pouquíssimas oportunidades de sair do consultório médico, então ela nem sabia que havia um lago, muito menos um céu estrelado como aquele acima de sua cabeça todas as noites.

"É tão lindo...", ela murmurou.

Sasuke sorriu e observou o perfil de Sakura, seus olhos brilhando como de uma criança. "Eu queria mostrar isso para Sarada também", ele disse.

"Sério? Aquela garota... Recentemente, ela tem ficado mais curiosa sobre o universo. Outro dia eu a levei para uma exposição no Instituto de Ciências também. Mas aquela menina, lendo sobre a lua e as estrelas o tempo todo... Ah, ela iria amar!"

_Existia alguma coisa como isso?_

Sasuke estendeu a mão para tocar a de Sakura._  
_Ele sentiu que as pontas dos dedos dela, que eram sempre expostas ao ar livre, estavam maisfrias, ligeiramente mais finas do que aquelas em sua memória. Tantos momentos que ele haviaperdido, apenas por não poder estar junto.

Mesmo que ela não tivesse um anel ou que talvez não pudessem estar sempre juntos... Sakuraainda era sua esposa e sua família. Ele certamente pensava assim, pois era algo que seu melhor amigo havia lhe ensinado há muito tempo atrás.

O mais importante era o laço. O seu vínculo com Sakura, não havia distância que quebrasse.

Mesmo não se vendo todos os dias...

_Você é uma parceira insubstituível._

Mas...

Mesmo que ele pensasse isso, de vez em quando, ele ainda se sentia inesperadamente solitá quando estava em alguma missão de grande prazo e não voltava para casa porum longo tempo. Ele não podia ouvir a voz dela quando queria ouvir, e ela não estava ao seu ladoquando queria tocá-la. Em tal situação, um anel, um vínculo em sua forma física, talvez fizessecom que esse sentimento de solidão se tornasse um pouco mais fácil.

"_Sakura",_ Sasuke falou, sem jeito. "O anel... Outro... Que não será feito de chakra... Quando eu voltar para a aldeia... Vai ser um normal", embora as palavras de Sasuke fossem todas faladas fora de ordem, Sakura entendeu o significado — pensando por um momento.

"Hmmm... Eu quero isso. Mas, bem, talvez não combine com minhas mãos", rindo de nervosismo, seu sorriso aumentou quando ela ergueu a palma da mão para o luar. A esterilização contínua deixara suas mãos ásperas, e isso era um testemunho de que Sakura ajudara muitos pacientes.

As mãos de Sakura eram o orgulho de Sasuke. Quando ela estava no trabalho, ele amava quando os olhos dela ficavam sérios, sem aviso prévio. Suas mãos eram sempre gentis enquanto ela tratava de uma área infectada, e a maneira com que ela levemente revirava as mangas antes de infundir o chakra...

Após os exames, ela sempre tomava notas para si, além de escrever no prontuário. Toda vez que ele a via com entusiasmo depois de ter feito alguma pesquisa, ele ficava feliz em saber que ela também estava trabalhando no desenvolvimento da vila de uma maneira diferente dele.

"Eu...", Sasuke disse lentamente, olhando para o lago na frente dele. "Eu nunca senti medo da possibilidade de ter alguém que pudesse ser capaz de tomar o meu lugar... Enquanto eu estava fora. Nem uma única vez"

"Certo...", Sakura deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, para que ele continuasse.

"Mas às vezes... É frustrante pensar nisso. Quando eu volto depois de um longo tempo e Sarada está muito mais alta ou então seu penteado muda"

"Eu penso sobre isso também. Como... Quando Sasuke-kun começou a ter rugas?"

"Eu tenho rugas?"

"Quando você ri, eu as vejo fracamente."

"Você não muda", Sasuke tocou um dos olhos de Sakura com o polegar, "Tudo bem para mim se você tiver rugas"

"Eh?", ela riu como se fosse assim tão fácil, seu olhar se deslocando para baixo, "O que deu em você? Alguém disse alguma coisa?"

"Eu só queria te dizer isso"

"Sério?", Sakura riu ainda olhando para baixo, "Tudo bem Sasuke-kun, eu te conheço perfeitamente"

Ao lado de Sakura, rindo assim, aquilo sinceramente, era o único desejo dele. Cada um deles tinha seus papéis de formas diferentes. Sakura era necessária para os aldeões, e Sarada tinha sonhos que só poderiam ser concebidos enquanto ela estivesse em Konoha. Ele não sabia como servir a vila além de ajudar Naruto ao sair em longas missões.

Sakura tirou um cartão de Hoshinarabe do bolso. Seis cartas que completavam a carta 'Terra'.

"Agora, vamos pegar essas partículas polares e voltar para casa!"

Enquanto ela olhava para as fotos nas cartas, Sasuke de repente chamou sua atenção para o padrão desenhado no verso delas. Uma imagem de um lagarto em cima de uma rocha que lembrava Menou. Aquela imagem também estava desenhada na capa do livro astronômico...

"Por que há uma foto de um lagarto?", Sasuke perguntou.

"Não pode haver lagartos nas constelações", depois de confirmar o desenho na parte de trás da carta... Ah, Sakura acenou com a cabeça, como se estivesse entendendo tudo, "Talvez não seja um lagarto e uma rocha. Mas sim um dinossauro e um meteoro"

"Um dinossauro e um meteoro?", Sasuke ficou surpreso.

"Há muito tempo, havia muitos dinossauros por aqui, e a história é que a extinção deles ocorreu devido a uma colisão de um meteoro. Como eram dezenas de milhares de anos atrás, isso não teria nada a ver com o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos"

Falando nisso, o livro que Penjira mencionara também afirmava que fósseis poderiam ser retirados do local." ...Fósseis? A mente de Sasuke voltou para o segundo porão, as enormes pilhas de pedras. E se aquilo fosse um fóssil de um dinossauro que algum prisioneiro cavou? E se o homem chamado Orochimaru, que pegou os livros daquele país, fosse a mesma pessoa q e ele conhecia?

Sakura juntou as mãos na frente do peito. Recordando lentamente cada selo, um por um, enquanto verificava as imagens nos seis cartões. Dinossauros sendo destruídos por um meteoro.

Fósseis... Galinhas no porão... E a técnica que Orochimaru estudou tanto através dos anos – edo tensei.

Sasuke sentiu um tremor crescendo e aumentando dentro dele. E se o objetivo de Zansur fosse ressuscitar dinossauros através de fósseis? Baseado no DNA coletado dos fósseis, os descendentes direto dos pássaros podiam ser sacrificados, e então dinossauros poderiam ser reencarnados. Aquilo era teoricamente possível — os pensamentos de Sasuke estavam começando a interligar todos os fatos. De repente...

O céu estrelado subitamente desapareceu do lago. A superfície da água estava vibrando. Quando ele olhou de volta para Sakura, ela terminava de concluir os sinais de selo ao seu lado. A superfície da água brilhava intensamente, e os pilares de luz irradiavam do fundo do lago com um brilho deslumbrante que os fazia manter os olhos abertos. Lentamente subindo no meio do pilar, apareceu um vaso de bambu selado por um amuleto.

"Existe uma partícula polar nisso?", quando Sakura estendeu a mão com hesitação e pegou o amuleto, a coluna de luz desapareceu e retornou à paisagem original. Num curto espaço de tempo em que Sakura tocou a superfície do objeto, rapidamente retirou sua mão, "Uma tremenda quantidade de chakra..."

Apenas tocando levemente, sua pele começou a picar na ponta de seu dedo, perfurando-o. Se você não fosse um ninja habilidoso, não conseguiria colocar aquela quantidade de chakra em um amuleto. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de abrir o vaso para verificar o conteúdo, mas aquilo provavelmente era uma partícula polar selada pelo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos.

Eles finalmente alcançaram o objetivo da missão de obter partículas polares. A cabeça de Sasuke estava cheia de outras novas perguntas.

"Sakura, quais são as diferenças entre as características físicas de um dinossauro e um lagarto?", ele perguntou a ela, de repente, querendo confirmar suas suspeitas.

"Eh? Um dinossauro?", enquanto segurava o recipiente com as partículas polares, ela foi surpreendida pela pergunta de Sasuke, que parecia não ligar para o fato de que eles haviam acabado de descobrir uma partícula polar.

"Eu quero saber as características físicas de dinossauros e lagartos"

"Oh, bem... A maior diferença entre lagartos e um réptil como um dinossauro é que suas patas traseiras crescem sob o torso. Mas um dinossauro parece ter se desenvolvido como um bípede, mantendo o equilíbrio, movendo o centro de gravidade para trás e para frente", Sasuke lembrou- se de quando ele lutou contra Menou.

Uma figura com um rosto comprido saindo pela frente e correndo enquanto agitava a cauda. Independentemente de como se parecia, a besta era bípede, movendo o centro de gravidade para frente e para trás. Menou não era um lagarto, mas um dinossauro revivido pelos fósseis encontrados na terra. A razão pela qual um genjutsu não fora eficaz contra ele, era porquê Menou já estava sendo manipulado por alguém.

Zansuru estava coletando fósseis e mantinha galinhas no porão. Ele não iria parar com Menou. Ele pretendia reencarnar mais dinossauros.

"Sakura. De volta ao Instituto!", no momento em que ele havia dito aquilo, o som de um rugido, que parecia tremer até a lua, estava rachando e ecoando ao redor deles. Quando eles olharam para trás, viram todo o laboratório agora cercado por uma fumaça enorme.

"O quê? Uma explosão!?", ela gritou.

"Não... É algo diferente", da fumaça que vinha do solo, criaturas gigantes saltaram uma após a outra em direção ao céu.

"Isso é... Um dinossauro!", Sakura ficou sem fôlego. "Por quê? Eles deveriam estar extintos!"

"Zansuru reviveu-os com o Edo Tensei", Sasuke respondeu, agora convicto, e declarando o que ele estava pensando nos últimos minutos.

Mas era um pouco tarde demais descobrir aquilo. Zansuru já estava usando o jutsu de reencarnação para reviver dinossauros extintos.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Novel: Sasuke Retsurenbr**  
**Autor: Jun Esaka**  
**Translate: bethannie_rose (twitter)**  
**Translate: Luana Rocha, RanmaOver, Akachan**  
**Novidades: /DefendersOfTheDeepLove**

— _GYAAH! GYAAAH!_

Os gritos agudos ecoaram alto quando animais ressuscitados parecidos com pterossauros voaram acima da cabeça de Sasuke. Havia pelo menos dez feras estalando suas presas com um grunhido, todavia achou não valia a pena se incomodar.

Correram em direção ao laboratório, mas parou na metade do caminho.

_"Sakura! Vá ao laboratório e procure por Zansuru!"_

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Eu vou atrás deles_", primeiro teria que pegar o bando de feras que se espalhavam pelo céu, se eles se espalhassem mais Sasuke nunca seria capaz de pegá-los individualmente.

Assentindo, Sakura correu em direção ao Instituto.

Sasuke tentou ativar seu Susano para subir ao céu, mas uma voz veio de trás dele.

_"Então você está aqui, 487…"_, atrás de Zansuru, poderosas asas de um dragão se batiam no chão. Ele manteve seu sorriso enigmático.

"_Zansuru..."_, Sasuke olhou friamente para o homem na frente dele. _"Você... Foi você quem ressuscitou as feras. Com que propósito?"_

_"Ahn? Eu não posso te dizer isso. Mas tenho algo para lhe perguntar ainda mais importante"_

_"Você não vai responder a minha pergunta, mas espera que eu responda a sua?",_ Sasuke tentou continuar arrastando a conversa enquanto pensava em como desvincular o selo de Zansuru.

Era seu olho protético o grande problema. Não importava o quanto ele focalizasse seu poder ocular no olho de vidro, seu jutsu não funcionava. Seus olhos começaram a doer. Haveria alguma forma de parar o jutsu a força? Se ele quebraria ou não a maldição do Edo Tensei, isto dependeria de sua lealdade ao Primeiro-Ministro...

_"Você parece não conhecer o seu devido lugar... Enquanto você é um ninja estrangeiro, eu sou o poder do Estado."_

"_Edo Tensei é um jutsu proibido. Mesmo você sendo representante do Estado, isso não vai permanecer sem punição."_

"_Edo Tensei?",_ Zansuru levantou uma sobrancelha, _" o jutsu proibido para ressuscitar os mortos no seu país se chama assim?" _Aparentemente, o jutsu que ele estava usando não era o mesmo que Sasuke conhecia.

— **BOOOM!**

De repente um estrondo vindo por trás, como o som de algo em colapso. Uma parte da parede do Instituto foi completamente esmagada.

_A Sakura chegou lá em segurança_? Sasuke olhou de volta para o penhasco, os olhos de Zansuru se movendo em resposta. Ainda havia algum movimento visível por lá. Ele olhou em volta ao redor para encontrar qualquer explicação, sem usar mais seu doujutsu, depois voltou seu olhar para Zansuru.

_"O propósito dos animais ressuscitados é serem usados como armas? Apoiar o Primeiro-Ministro em um golpe?"_

_"Oh, minha nossa! Você é muito esperto... Sabendo disso, me pergunto agora se você tem algum amigo na vila de Nagare..."_

_"O que você vai fazer?"_

"_Seria uma boa oportunidade a de dispersar esse grupo fazendo com que eles protegessem diretamente o Primeiro-Ministro"_

"_Hum",_ os cantos da boca de Sasuke levantaram, _"Esse é o plano do Primeiro-Ministro? Matar a todos?"_

"_Isso é um problema?_", de repente, o sorriso descontraído de Zansuru se apagou em um olhar sério, _"Claro, alguns devem morrer. O Estado decide quais pessoas que violam as leis são mantidas vivas ou mortas. Honestamente, as feras são valiosas demais, estou relutante em deixá-las comer essas pessoas, mas é assim que o jutsu funciona. As feras são controladas pelas pessoas que elas comem, e então este corpo é reanimado dentro da sua barriga. Se não fosse pelo plano do Primeiro-Ministro, quem finalizaria o trabalho aqui? Eu sou o poder do Estado! Eu deveria ser o cérebro deste país! Ao contrário deles, aqueles prisioneiros são apenas pares dispensáveis de mãos e pés!"_, Zansuru ficou excitado enquanto falava. A armação dos óculos escorregou até seus lábios enquanto ele gritava histericamente. Ele empurrou a lente de volta para cima. _"Se isto não fosse pelo Primeiro-Ministro, quem poderia vir a um lugar como este?"_

Aparentemente a lealdade de Zansuru era profunda. A possibilidade de invocar sua habilidade visual para usá-la era improvável — seus olhos agora cada vez mais dolorosos por tentar várias vezes usar genjutsu.

Por outro lado, havia algo mais. Ele ativou seu sharingan, direcionando a órbita vermelha em direção a Zansuru. Sasuke verificou a quantidade de chakra que cercava o corpo do inimigo, mas estava incerto enquanto movia seus olhos em espanto, analisando a quantidade de chakra que fluía.

O corpo de Zansuru não era diferente de uma pessoa comum. Ele não era um ninja e também não era ele que estava usando o Edo Tensei. O que isso significa? Se não fosse Zansuru, quem estava reanimando as feras...?

_"O que há de errado? Qual a razão desse rosto pensativo?"_, a cabeça de Zansuru girou em agitação.

Em um momento, Sasuke podia sentir a sede de sangue de uma besta atrás dele. As presas de Menou se agarraram a Sasuke, segurando-o pela camisa e decolando.

Zansuru assistiu a besta saltando com Sasuke. _"Menou! Deixo isso para você! Livre-se dele!"_

_A razão pela qual Zansuru veio com Menou foi para me impedir._ Sasuke confrontou o lagarto com seu sharingan. Orochimaru e Kabuto manipulavam seus alvos ao incorporar um selo em seus cérebros. Mas a cabeça de Menou não tinha nada disso. Afinal, parecia ser um jutsu com uma técnica ligeiramente diferente do Edo tensei da qual Sasuke estava familiarizado.

_Enfim... essa não é técnica que Orochimaru melhorou, criada pelo segundo Hokage...?_ Embora o fato de pessoas ressuscitadas serem invulneráveis à dor, esse jutsu provavelmente não era tão semelhante ao Edo Tensei.

Parar Menou significava que Sasuke teria que contê-lo sem matá-lo. Poderia usar a chama negra que não desaparecia até que o objeto fosse queimado, Amaterasu. No entanto, se ele fizesse isso, Menou continuaria a sofrer sem morrer enquanto ardia em chamas indeléveis. Era uma situação inevitável, com meios também inevitáveis, mas ele queria evitar usá-lo, se possível.

No passado, seu irmão desfez o Edo Tensei que Kabuto estava usando com genjutsu, junto com o Mangekyou Sharingan dado a ele por Shisui. Da mesma forma, seria conveniente se ele pudesse sobrescrever o jutsu..., mas o alvo era um animal, afinal. Funcionaria mesmo bem contra criaturas sem inteligência humana...?

"_Menou"_, em resposta à voz de Sasuke, a fera se revirou abaixo. Suas írises escuras se estreitaram como se flutuasse diante dos brilhantes olhos amarelos, prontos para a guerra.

"_Não se mova. Acalme-se, me escute…_", quando Sasuke deu um passo à frente, Menou saltou de boca aberta para cima dele. Sasuke puxou sua katana para fora da bainha e recebeu as presas de Menou com a lâmina. Menou se agitou, lançando seus antebraços para frente em direção à haste para quebrar a katana.

Na barriga do animal, haviam queimaduras feitas por óleo quente. Ao contrário dos cortes e punhaladas, o dano que ele retinha das queimaduras parecia curar muito mais devagar.

_"Vamos ver se você se lembra…"_, Sasuke soltou sua katana e lentamente alcançou o abdômen da besta. Imediatamente em alerta, o lagarto esmagou a arma com uma mordida.

"_Apenas se acalme, ok? Eu não vou machucar você…_", a mão de Sasuke encontrou o abdômen dele. Moldando chakra, Sasuke utilizou o estilo água com o estilo vento, produzindo gelo. O toque frio surpreendeu Menou e isso o fez encolher seu corpo.

Sasuke cobriu a queimadura dele com uma fina camada de gelo. Uma camada fina de gelo cobriu sua pele, protegendo a queimadura e esfriando a área afetada. Menou sacudiu o corpo, logo depois virou a cabeça para ver a expressão de Sasuke. A hostilidade aparentemente desapareceu de seus olhos amarelos.

"_Menou... Me desculpe por ter te esfaqueado naquele dia_", Sasuke moveu a mão lentamente do abdômen para o nariz molhado, "_Não consigo imaginar como foi doloroso. Desculpe. Não vai acontecer de novo"_

Logo depois, Menou abriu as mandíbulas. Sasuke poderia evitá-lo, é claro, mas ele ofereceu para o lagarto morder seu braço direito. A fera congelou, começou a apertar a mandíbula, ficando com raiva. O animal não hesitou, ele foi para cima para esmagar o braço de Sasuke em retaliação.

"_Menou_", Sasuke gritou com o braço para o lado. As presas da Besta haviam perfurado sua pele. "_É claro que você ficaria zangado. Se eu fosse forçado a entrar nesse estado mentalmente adormecido, depois de descansar pacificamente por tanto tempo, ficaria com raiva também. Se eu fosse você, iria me rasgar inteiro depois do que te fiz_", a fera rosnou com um grunhido baixo, mantendo o aperto no braço de Sasuke.

"_Ei, eu posso ajudá-lo a voltar ao seu pacífico descanso, mas vou precisar da sua cooperação para fazer isso_", a respiração do nariz de Menou de repente relaxou. Olhos estreitos como agulhas de pinheiro ficaram arredondados quando ele encarou Sasuke. No momento em que seus olhares se encontraram, Sasuke focalizou seu chakra em seus olhos.

"_Sharingan_"

Menou já havia sido manipulado por um jutsu de ressuscitação. No entanto, Sasuke conseguiu usar seu poder visual em seu corpo dessa vez. Funcionou! Sasuke emitiu o chakra de seu próprio braço, fazendo com que a energia entrasse na mandíbula de Menou e indo diretamente para sua língua. O queixo do lagarto afrouxou, seu corpo ficando quieto quando cambaleou para trás. Ele parou de se mover, e Sasuke se perguntou se o selo do jutsu havia sido desfeito.

_Meu genjutsu foi capaz de substituir seu selo?_

Ele estava cético sobre esse efeito. Havia poucas oportunidades de usar o genjutsu em coisas que não eram humanas.

Menou recuperou o equilíbrio, a longa cauda balançando de um lado para o outro. A fera lentamente abriu os olhos. Sua cauda se esticava ainda como uma agulha enquanto seus olhos amarelos e nublados se concentravam no rosto de Sasuke.

**BATIDA**!

Chutando o chão, Menou pulou em direção a Sasuke. Ele rapidamente sacou uma kunai, mas quando notou uma mudança sutil nos olhos de Menou, ele puxou a mão de volta para o lado. As patas dianteiras do animal saltaram nos ombros de Sasuke, o peso de seu corpo massivo empurrando-o para o chão.

A longa língua do lagarto pareceu gostar dos hematomas e do ligeiro sangramento no braço de Sasuke, então ele começou a lamber mais e mais o local por onde seus dentes haviam perfurado anteriormente.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Novel: Sasuke Retsurenbr**  
**Autor: Jun Esaka**  
**Translate: bethannie_rose (twitter)**  
**Translate: Luana Rocha, RanmaOver, Akachan**  
**Novidades: /DefendersOfTheDeepLove**

*_Espinossauro__ uma espécie de dinossauro carnívoro que andava como um quadrúpede e como um bípede_

"_Solte-me! Pare com isso! Ahh!"_

_"O que são essas coisas? De onde elas vieram?"_

"_Pare com isso! Fique para trás! Não... Não chegue mais perto... Fique longe de mim!"_.

Feras enormes rastejaram sob as rachaduras no pátio, atacando e matando todos ao alcance. No meio do massacre, alguns prisioneiros entraram nas celas, completamente em pânico.

_"O que são eles? Por que eles estão aqui?"_

As feras foram ressuscitadas do porão logo abaixo do pátio, abrindo caminho através do teto e arrastando prisioneiros para os escombros. Os presos não estavam completamente reféns da situação, sem qualquer entendimento, eles só podiam tentar escapar.

Após a primeira onda de bestas voadoras, surgiu um segundo tipo de animal. Uma fera que se assemelhava a um _Espinossauro*_, mas não era mais alto que um humano. Aproveitando-se de seu pequeno corpo flexível, suas mandíbulas agarraram os prisioneiros com facilidade. Uma mordida era suficiente para satisfazê-los, então os reféns atacados foram deixados para morrerem sangrando.

Quando os animais emergiram do chão, destruindo os pilares da fundação, o edifício do quartel cedeu, desmoronando. Ainda havia muitas pessoas que não conseguiram escapar, sendo esmagadas sob os destroços. Isto parecia uma morte melhor quando comparado ao sofrimento agonizante e horripilante causado pelas feras.

Outro animal emergiu. Uma fera com um crânio grosso em forma de cúpula. A fera mantinha a cabeça baixa, e depois que percebeu uma presa, começou a correr. Um dos prisioneiros que fugia acabou caindo, sendo pisoteado pelos outros em fuga.

Alguns prisioneiros caiam ao tropeçarem em corpos já mortos, criando uma reação em cadeia. Tornando-se nada mais que uma pilha de dúzias de pessoas, a besta correu na direção delas. Aqueles que não foram pisoteados foram lançados dezenas de metros no ar pela cabeça da besta, morrendo instantaneamente. Aqueles que felizmente tiveram uma breve fuga, foram perseguidos até a morte, com os bichos encurralando-os.

"_Merda…"_, o lado sul do presídio estava completamente destruído pelo surgimento das feras, embora o lado norte ainda estivesse praticamente intacto. Os animais de crânio grosso batiam o pé até intimidar seu alvo e depois atacavam com sua cabeça.

"_Por favor, não! Pare, por favor... POR FAVOR... ME AJUDEM!_"

Um dos homens caiu no chão em completo desespero, chorava e se agarrava nas barras de ferro da cela. A besta, com o crânio mais duro que o aço, observava suas presas. Todos estavam preparados para morrer.

"_**SHANAROO!"**_, Um grito com espírito de luta surgiu através do corredor das celas, e a fera foi golpeada, sendo arremessada para o outro lado do corredor.

A doutora do consultório médico veio correndo do outro lado, atravessando a nuvem de fumaça que subia da terra abaixo. Os prisioneiros correram para onde as paredes haviam desmoranado. Gritos e mais gritos ecoavam da multidão que lutava para escapar. A fera não tinha visto ela chegando, então com um golpe pesado em sua mandíbula, a besta tinha sido fortemente atacada.

Sakura ajudou a guiar os prisioneiros para fora através das celas e então se dirigiu para o prédio principal. Os animais estavam perseguindo os presos a qualquer custo, embora estes conseguissem maior probabilidade de sobreviver se já não estivessem trancafiados.

Havia corpos espalhados, gemendo, sofrendo e esperando pela morte. Para uma ninja médica, passar na frente deles era incrivelmente difícil, mas havia algo que Sakura teria que fazer para ajudar o maior número de pessoas.

Se encontrasse Zansuru o mais rápido possível e desfizesse o jutsu, talvez o dano fosse menor.

Não havia tempo para correr dentro do prédio e usar as escadas, então Sakura canalizou seu chakra na sola dos pés e correu até a parede do prédio diretamente em direção ao escritório do diretor. Ela quebrou a janela de vidro e se jogou para dentro. Não havia sinal de ninguém por lá.

Checando a mesa e as estantes de livros, viu que não havia nenhum material relacionado ao jutsu de reencarnação.

_"Onde... Onde isso poderia…"_, ela começou a procurar em cada quando, do quarto andar até o porão.

No caminho até o terceiro andar e descendo as longas escadas, ela encontrou um grupo de prisioneiros encolhidos no patamar da escadaria. Sakura assumiu que eles chegaram até ali ao tentar escapar do massacre do lado de fora.

"_É perigoso ficar no prédio. Há uma maneira de escapar para fora daqui por um buraco feito nos muros, então vão embora e fujam para o mais longe possível"_, ela guiou os prisioneiros assustados para o lado de fora e depois foi verificar os quartos no final do corredor do terceiro andar.

A sala de observação, uma que continha dados de informações, era na verdade um dos quartos privados da patrulha e ainda tinha coisas além disso. Contudo, ainda não havia sinal de Zansuru. Se ela não fosse rápida em encontrá-lo, só haveria mais mortes.

Ela atravessou a esquina do corredor, e bateu imediatamente em alguém.

"_Jiji!"_

_"Doutora! Você está segura! Minha nossa"_, Jiji suspirou de alívio, _"Qual é a situação? O que está realmente acontecendo... O que são aquelas coisas lá fora?"_

"_Obra do diretor",_ Sakura explicou rapidamente, "_Ele usou fósseis para ressuscitar as feras. Eu preciso encontrar o diretor para desfazer o jutsu"_

_"Zansuru estava no pátio há pouco tempo"_

"_Anh? Lá fora?",_ era necessário um ambiente estável para usar um jutsu tão avançado como o Edo Tensei. Ela pensou que certamente o conjurador do jutsu estaria escondido em um quarto escuro dentro do Instituto..., mas aparentemente, ele parecia ter feito isso do exterior.

"_Jiji, obrigada. Você tem que sair daqui o mais rápido que puder"_

_"Oh, eu farei isso"_, Jiji assentiu e então de repente, agarrou o braço de Sakura. Tropeçando com o forte puxão, ela caiu em cima do peito de Jiji. Instantaneamente, sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas.

"_O que...?!"_, Sakura caiu de joelhos. A kunai que apunhalou suas costas caiu chão com um ruído.

_"Sensei.. Desculpe..."_

*Badum – Badum*

Seu coração batia audivelmente, agitando o corpo dela. Seu batimento cardíaco soou como um tambor, as pontas das mãos e dos pés ficando frios. Ao mesmo tempo, o interior de seu corpo estava quente e apertado. Parecia que suas células estavam fervendo. Esses sintomas... Era o mesmo veneno que Sasuke recebeu de Menou.

_"Então... foi... Zansuru... e... Ji…"_, o olhar de Sakura encarou Jiji.

_"Sim, é verdade. Mesmo depois que descobri que a doutora estava aqui com Sasuke, eu não iria deixar você ir. Nem mesmo eu poderia descobrir como resolver o enigma do mapa astrológico"_, Jiji se agachou e tirou o pacote de partículas polares do bolso do jaleco branco de Sakura.

_"Isto... Me devolva isso…"_, Sakura tentou desesperadamente agarrar o tornozelo de Jiji, sua mão tremendo e ficando entorpecida.

Ela não podia deixar Jiji pegar as partículas. Ela havia prometido que levaria elas para Naruto, junto com Sasuke. Os dois iriam trazer a cura para o amigo.

Jiji fez um "_tsc_", em seguida chutou o rosto de Sakura. Seu corpo foi jogado contra as paredes do corredor, fazendo uma rachadura gigante. A dor penetrante do impacto correu de sua cabeça até a espinha. Ela não podia mais se mover, muito menos ficar de pé. Sakura tentou apenas concentrar sua respiração naquele momento.

"_Ahhh"_, Jiji mirou nos olhos de Sakura, sua vista escurecida, "_Sabe, Doutora, com toda a sinceridade, eu pensei que você fosse muito doce. Sua voz e seu jeito me fizeram lembrar da minha namorada. É por isso que seria uma pena ter que morrer em um lugar como este…"_, enquanto ele se desculpava, Sakura tentou puxar as mãos dela para formar um selo, só que lá fora, a terra começou a tremer, as rachaduras no pátio começaram a crescer. A amendoeira, cujas flores tinham começado a desabrochar, torceu-se nas raízes e caiu. Uma fera, como uma cobra gigante envolta em escamas, surgiu.

_"O que... Diabos é isso…",_ ela perguntou, assustada.

Os prisioneiros no meio da fuga olharam para o corpo gigante que de repente se projetou sob a lua. Eles vislumbraram o pescoço de uma cobra que se estendia por mais de dezenas de metros no topo de seu corpo, e nas suas pernas mais curtas, tinha uma cauda do mesmo tamanho.

Uma das maiores feras da história, a _fera gigante_: _Titã_, tinha se erguido de dentro do Instituto de quatro andares. O enorme réptil tinha acordado em dezenas de milhares de anos de sono profundo. Enquanto levantava a cabeça para o céu, a longa cauda balançava para a frente e para trás contra os restos do prédio desmoronado, telhas pesadas eram jogadas para cima como cascalho, depois retornavam para o chão.

_"Esse cara é enorme, apenas um pequeno movimento e já destroe tudo!",_ a fera gigante se ergueu e avançou. Quando seu corpo se inclinou de volta para baixo, houve um tremendo barulho, sacudindo todo o Instituto até que ele se posicionou em um ângulo. A fundação do prédio desabou sob o peso do gigante. O corredor inteiro se abalou, o teto trincando inteiro.

Enquanto Sakura olhava ao redor, ela podia ver as rachaduras aumentando no fundo do corredor. As paredes rebocadas não suportavam mais seu peso, esfarelando como uma bolacha. Jiji pisou na moldura da janela, e a fera gigante colocou sua cabeça para cumprimentar o seu criador. Saltando na cabeça do monstro, Jiji olhou de volta para Sakura.

_"Até mais, Doutora!"_, o teto destruído caiu em pedaços com Sakura logo abaixo.

Ela ofegou.

Seu corpo ainda era incapaz de se mover. Sakura foi engolida pelas tábuas dilaceradas do chão, afundando-a pelo piso abaixo. Os destroços e os escombros caiam em cima dela enquanto a mesma se deitava sob as paredes caídas, e tudo foi cobrindo seu rosto, deixando-a na escuridão.

Quando as paredes também desabaram em volta de Sakura, o Instituto de Pesquisa foi logo desmoronando com um grande rugido.

Jiji era o cúmplice_._

Sasuke e Menou correram de volta através do fluxo de prisioneiros que escapavam, indo rapidamente em direção ao Instituto, atacando qualquer fera que encontrassem.

Zansuru chamou Kakashi de "_um de seus companheiros na vila de Nagare_", mas só Jiji sabia que Sasuke tinha amigos. Zansuru não era um ninja.

Jiji foi quem usou o Edo-Tensei.

Jiji estava escondido entre eles, sem deixar Sasuke saber que ele era um ninja, dominando um jutsu proibido o suficiente para ser capaz de controlar vários animais ressuscitados de uma só vez, então não havia dúvidas de que ele era provavelmente um ninja consideravelmente talentoso.

O local onde o Instituto uma vez existiu estava uma lástima. O muro e o prédio dos prisioneiros foram completamente destruídos. Apenas o prédio principal permanecia de pé, mas estava prestes a desmoronar também. Havia pilhas de corpos aqui e ali, feras roendo-os até restarem apenas pedaços irreconhecíveis.

Com uma bagunça de pessoas escapando e correndo em confusão, ele sabia que Sakura estava no prédio principal para procurar por Zansuru. Mas na escuridão nebulosa dos escombros... Não havia nenhum sinal dela.

_"Menou, eu tenho que fazer algo aqui. Vá ajudar os prisioneiros a fugir. Salve o máximo de pessoas possível"_

Ele instruiu Menou e olhou para o prédio principal. Ao mesmo tempo, houve um terremoto. O pátio, que já estava quase que completamente destruído, finalmente desmoronou e, a 30 metros de profundidade, um dinossauro gigante apareceu. Com o chão destruído e as paredes do prédio principal rachando, o que tinha sobrado do prédio principal desmoronou de uma só vez.

O rosto de Sasuke ficou branco.

_Minha esposa ainda deve estar dentro do prédio._

"_SAKURA!"_, ele pulou pela nuvem de terra e tirou as pedras e escombros aleatórios que estavam em sua frente. "_Sakura! Onde você está?!"_, por mais que ele a chamasse, não havia resposta.

Não importava quantas vezes ele a procurava com o seu Sharingan, ele não podia sentir o chakra de Sakura. Não ser capaz de encontrá-la o deixou louco, fazendo-o perder sua sanidade mental. Ele queria explodir os destroços para encontrá-la.

Sakura não era uma ninja comum. Estar debaixo dessa quantidade de detritos não era um problema, mas estar em um estado em que ela não podia usar seu chakra era outra história. Ele se lembrou do veneno das garras de Menou, o veneno que Sasuke conhecia muito bem. Se ela tivesse sido exposta pelo mesmo tipo, não havia como ela escapar sozinha.

"_Kuso_", Sasuke estava ficando desesperado, mordendo o lábio inferior em frustração. Havia alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa para encontrar Sakura? Ele tentava pensar, mas as únicas emoções em sua mente eram desespero e impaciência. O que mais ele poderia fazer, exceto continuar empurrando e jogando os escombros diante dele?

"**RESPONDA-ME, SAKURA!"**

Sakura abriu os olhos, vendo uma parede revestida em cima dela. A ponta de um prego estava há dois centímetros de distância na frente do seu olho direito.

_Eu... O que aconteceu?_

Sua memória estava nebulosa e obscura, ela tentava se lembrar do que aconteceu antes que fosse pega pelo colapso do Instituto.

Ela baixou o olhar, seu peito estava preso sob um grande pilar. Na parte de trás de sua coxa, ela podia sentir a sensação de água escorrendo, embora ela não pudesse determinar onde exatamente estava sangrando. Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o desconforto imediato de seus órgãos torcidos internamente dentro do seu peito. Ela tentou mover lentamente seu corpo.

Enquanto sua mão esquerda estava presa em alguma coisa, sua mão direita foi capaz de se mexer. Ela empurrou o entulho na frente de seus olhos, os escombros se movendo lentamente e criando uma pequena abertura. Agora poderia ver um céu estrelado cercado de sujeira pelos destroços.

Seu corpo não reagiu quando tentou usar chakra, seu sistema nem mesmo se contraía. _Isso é ruim._

Seu corpo estava completamente entorpecido e incapaz de se mover. Ela tentou chamar ajuda, mas a sua garganta seca apenas soltou um gemido sofrido. Se não mais pudesse usar chakra, o Sharingan de Sasuke também não seria capaz de encontrá-la.

Ela não tinha escolha, ela tinha que fugir sozinha.

"ahrg...", Sakura desesperadamente empurrou seu braço livre, empurrando os escombros que estavam em cima dela.

No momento em que levantava os destroços, partes do telhado feito de tijolos deslizavam para baixo e se acumulavam em algum lugar. Se ela continuasse empurrando os escombros para sair, outra pilha poderia desmoronar. Ela não podia mais se mover, sabendo que estava em uma situação em que qualquer lugar que mexesse, mais destroços cairiam. Ela estava presa por todos os lados.

"... arhg... Arghhh…", a visão de Sakura ficou branca e turva, a respiração mais áspera. Mesmo quando ela estava morrendo, ela se arrependeu de não ser capaz de salvar os prisioneiros das feras que os atacavam.

Seu pulso estava quase completamente ausente, ficando terrivelmente calmo. As mãos e pés estavam tão frios quanto gelo, como se ela estivesse se aproximando de sua morte. Cada célula de seu corpo estava exausta, desistindo de funcionar.

_Não... Não agora, se você desmaiar agora... Irá morrer..._

Sakura tentou morder o lábio, desesperadamente insistindo em manter sua consciência. Ela não podia deixar seu corpo perder o poder. Sakura, sendo uma ninja médica, sabia que a melhor maneira de manter vivo um corpo envenenado era administrar sua energia de alguma forma. Seus cílios rosados lentamente começaram a cobrir seu olhar. Sua consciência afundou no fundo de seu cérebro.

"_Sakura!"_, aquela voz familiar chegou aos seus ouvidos, trazendo-a de volta a consciência. Suas pálpebras se abriram lentamente. Seus olhos se viraram para o rosto da pessoa que queria desesperadamente encontrá-la.

Ela não percebeu quando o peso esmagador do seu corpo desapareceu. Com todos os destroços fora do caminho, Sasuke levantou Sakura, apoiando-a em seus ombros. Ela tentou formar as palavras _"__Sasuke-kun__"_, mas com o peito ainda fervendo, ela não conseguia falar. Ela ainda queria transmitir suas informações para ele enquanto tentava forçar um som fora de sua garganta.

"_...Ji...Ji... Urgente..._"

"_Não fale"_, disse simplesmente.

Sasuke tocou as costas feridas de Sakura. O chakra enviado de sua palma fluía para Sakura com um brilho quente. Os sintomas do veneno começaram a desaparecer, o calor retornando aos seus membros frios. Ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a temperatura de seu corpo se estabilizava, uma dor severa começou a dominá-la.

_"Você pode se mover?"_

"_hum…_", sua voz ainda saia fraca. Mesmo assim Sakura deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Sasuke começou a se sentir aliviado.

_"Sasuke-kun... Obrigada por ter vindo…"_, a paz de espírito de Sasuke havia retornado.

Lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos de Sakura, _"Desculpe... Eu não consegui parar Jiji... Ou fazer qualquer coisa útil..."_

"_Não se desculpe por algo assim, especialmente quando você está nesse estado"_

Sakura se sentiu frustrada quando ela pensou sobre o quão preocupado ele deveria ter ficado, assim que ela testemunhou tal expressão estampada no rosto dele. Mais do que isso, ela ficou aliviada por Sasuke estar ao lado dela. Ela não tinha medo de morrer, mas temia nunca mais ver Sasuke ou Sarada.

A ferida nas costas dela se fechavam lentamente enquanto Sasuke enxugava as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

_"Isso é espetacular"_, de pé, na parte de trás da fera enorme, Zansuru olhou para os prisioneiros, rindo. Ao lado dele estava Jiji, _"Isto tudo foi insuportável. Um plano que demorou muito tempo, está finalmente resolvido"_

_"Acho que sim"_, Jiji assentiu friamente, olhando para a miséria que se passava abaixo.

Uma fera perseguia os prisioneiros através de uma nuvem de sujeira e fumaça, ele ostentava uma força bruta esmagadora de seus membros posteriores longos. Ao passo em que a besta passava, ela derrubava as pessoas, limpando o caminho à frente. Um prisioneiro sofreu o golpe direto do animal. Seu corpo se rompeu completamente, como um balão de água cheio de sangue e num piscar de olhos, reduzindo-o a nada mais que um pedaço de carne.

Zansuru franziu a testa enquanto olhava para baixo, observando um homem com garras enganchadas em suas costas, contorcendo-se em uma poça de seu próprio sangue.

_"É uma visão feia, Jiji... Apresse-se e acabe com ele"_, Jiji silenciosamente moveu seu olhar abaixo para a besta em que ele estava controlando. O Titã ergueu o longo corpo como velhos troncos de árvores, avançando e esmagando o homem, acabando com o sofrimento dele.

Pedaços do corpo do prisioneiro voaram dezenas de metros em todas as direções, espalhando aqui e ali por todo o pátio. Alguns homens morreram quando foram atingidos por essas partes do corpo. Zansuru observou o sangue fresco cobrir o solo seco.

"_Que guerreiro maravilhoso. Tenho certeza de que o Primeiro-Ministro ficará satisfeito"_, ele olhou para a cabeça da besta gigante que se elevava no alto "_Depois de matar todos os prisioneiros, vá para a capital. Encontre-se com o Primeiro-Ministro"_

_"Tudo bem, mas não se esqueça do nosso acordo"_

_"É claro. Assim que você exterminar todos eles, nós iremos para a Vila de Nagare procurar o corpo da sua namorada. Eu nunca esquecerei esse favor que você fez por mim. A única maneira que eu obtive essa força foi por causa do seu Jutsu de reencarnação_"

Uma das bestas parecidas com pássaros rastejavam pelo chão esticando o pescoço para rastrear cheiros. O nariz se contraia enquanto seguia o odor, atingindo a massa de escombros e paredes desmoronadas logo em seguida. Dobrou a pata para frente, e habilmente retirou os destroços com suas garras.

Escondendo-se dentro da pilha, estava Ganno, tremendo e chacoalhando onde ele estava sentado.

_"Oh, esse cara estava em sua cela"_, Zansuru olhou para baixo, se preparando para a diversão prestes a acontecer.

Jiji permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para Ganno com os braços cruzados na frente de seu peito.

"_Fique longe de mim!"_, O corpo de Ganno deixou o chão em que estava sentado, recuando para trás em retirada. Seu pé direito estava descalço, em meio aos pigmentos vermelhos e marrons do sangrento desastre ao seu redor. Seus cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes se projetavam, suas unhas pintadas eram igualmente proeminentes. O pássaro em forma de monstro, se balançou de um lado a outro, levantando a perna esquerda e descendo em direção ao corpo de Ganno.

"_AHHHHH__...!"_, seu grito desaparecia lentamente enquanto o sangue fresco escorria. Um momento de silêncio e paz se passou, então a fera caiu no chão com seu tornozelo quebrado.

"_Hã?"__, _Zansuru uniu as sobrancelhas. Menou pulara na frente de Ganno, atacando a fera primeiro.

"_GYAA__!",_ a besta gritou enquanto tentava ao máximo se livrar de Menou. Mas Menou violentamente mordeu com suas presas o pescoço da besta que ele mesmo havia imobilizado. Ouvindo os gritos de seu companheiro, mais pássaros da mesma espécie corriam para Menou.

"_Jiji, qual é o significado disso? Por que Menou ficou do lado dos prisioneiros?!",_ Zansuru culpou Jiji enquanto ele verificava o status do próprio jutsu de reencarnação, percebendo o incidente na frente deles.

_"Meu controle sobre Menou foi... Desfeito."_

_"Foi Sasuke?"_

"_Possivelmente",_ enquanto os animais permaneciam distraídos com Menou, Ganno não perdeu tempo, e tentou fugir. Zansuru começou a perder a paciência ao morder a língua.

_"Oh bem",_ ele disse reagrupando sua compostura, começando a sufocar o sorriso que crescia.

_"Pelo menos Menou vai levar alguns golpes sérios"_

_"É, vamos ver",_ o lagarto lutou contra as feras que eram maiores que ele. Os prisioneiros passavam pelas bestas que lutavam e saltavam no pequeno corpo de Menou. Isso lhes deu tempo para fugir.

A briga rapidamente se intensificou, no princípio era um-contra-um, e à medida que mais pássaros se reuniam, aumentava para dois contra um, três contra um e depois cinco contra um. Menou foi cercado ao ponto de não ter mais qualquer meio de fuga. Mais e mais inimigos vieram para cima dele com garras poderosas.

— _**SLASHHH**_

A espada de Sasuke talhou a garra que estava prestes a pegar o ponto cedo de Menou. Ele empurrou o calcanhar do pé da fera, forçando-a a cair de volta no chão.

"_Você me deu muito tempo"_, Menou fez barulho com a garganta, produzindo um ruído de felicidade pelo elogio de Sasuke.

Sasuke ficou ao lado de Menou enquanto as feras os olhavam silenciosamente.

_"Então, o que quer fazer, Menou? Há muitos desses caras. Você acha que podemos perdoá-los?"_, o lagarto bateu no chão como se dissesse: _não seja estúpido_.

Sasuke sorriu e então respondeu: _"Eu vou logo atrás de você"_

Simultaneamente, Sasuke e Menou saltaram do chão, as garras das bestas arranhando o espaço agora vazio.

"_Mesmo se os acertarmos diretamente, não será suficiente. Mantenha a distância, mas permaneça na ofensiva, espere até ver a oportunidade de atacar"_, um dos animais tolamente foi para cima de Menou.

Uma vez afastados, os movimentos dos inimigos eram fáceis de analisar à distância. Menou se preparou para lutar de acordo com as instruções de Sasuke.

As garras decolavam no céu e encabeçavam acima de Menou. Devido ao momento, as feras não tiveram equilíbrio nenhuma vez no ar.

"_Agora!"_, Menou atacou seu oponente, entrando em seu território enquanto ele se agarrava a seu pescoço, rasgando e arrancando sua garganta. Com sua cabeça completamente cortada, o animal caiu no chão em dois pedaços. Seu corpo tentava se recompor, as feridas cobertas de poeira. Assim que Sasuke viu o que estava acontecendo, ele enfiou a longa lâmina na cabeça e no tronco, fixando-os no chão.

Após tomar um fôlego, uma figura de vermelho e marrom saltou rapidamente para o lado de Menou. Um animal carnívoro, chamado Tiranossauro Rex, uma das espécies mais fortes e ferozes dos fósseis encontrados.

Mantido preso por sua força tremenda, Menou torceu desesperadamente seu corpo, já que com todo esse peso sobre ele não havia uma grande chance de escapar. Zansuru apertou os olhos ao ver o carnívoro em cima de Menou.

_"Um confronto muito aguardado entre as espécies. Ainda nem estamos no clímax"_

_"Espécies?"_ Jiji perguntou inesperadamente, "_Menou é carnívoro?_"

_"Sim. Menou é uma fera carnívora. Mas ele é só um filhote"_

Olhando mais de perto, era óbvio que seus esqueletos eram semelhantes. Sua pele também parecia ser do mesmo cinza que a de Menou, só aparentando ser vermelha e marrom enquanto a outra besta era banhada em sangue.

Jiji não tinha conhecimento dessas coisas. Sua cumplicidade com Zansuru só aconteceu por causa de suas habilidades como ninja, e vice-versa, até porquê Zansuru não estava familiarizado com nada deste mundo.

"_Fazer Menou lutar contra um animal adulto parece cruel. Mesmo com Sasuke ao seu lado, uma grande espada não vai ajudar"_

"_Nah... A besta carnívora provavelmente está em desvantagem"_, as sobrancelhas de Zansuru se enrugaram enquanto Jiji perguntava, "_O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

Para Jiji, Menou parecia bastante incapaz quando contra a fera carnívora, cheia de músculos. Parecia que o vencedor e o perdedor foram decididos antes do início da luta. Eles eram da mesma espécie, mas seus físicos tinham muitas diferenças.

Menou avançou na direção da besta carnívora.

"_O... o quê?"_

O carnívoro foi derrubado enquanto a força de Menou se tornava avassaladora. Zansuru ficou surpreso com o que estava acontecendo na frente dele. O lagarto mergulhou suas presas no torso do carnívoro. A fera rolou para longe dele, tentando afastá-lo, mas suas presas permaneceram profundamente enraizadas.

"_Que droga... Menou está lutando também"_

_"O jutsu que está sendo usado pode suprir o animal invocado com chakra sempre que você quiser"_, Jiji continuava a explicar calmamente,_ "Menou está sendo controlado pelo chakra de Sasuke. Claro, é natural que ele seja mais forte do que as outras bestas agora"_

O jutsu era unilateral, destinado a controlar quem você quisesse. A invocação pretendia construir uma relação de coexistência entre o conjurador de jutsus e quem você invocasse. O conjurador do jutsu tomava emprestado o poder do animal, e o animal podia ganhar o chakra do lançador para se transformar em uma forma mais forte.

_"O poder de combate de Sasuke é desconhecido. Se ele tentar pegar todos eles, eu não acho que ele ganharia"_

_"Você não está falando cedo demais?"_ Zansuru falou com Jiji, encarando-o com desdém. Imediatamente, eles ouviram um grito vindo por trás do Instituto.

— _**SHANNARO!**_

_***BOHM***_

O ar se encheu com o som de tijolos desmoronando. A madeira oeste que mal estava de pé, desmoronou com o rugido, trazendo mais escombros para baixo. Todas os muros que antes tinham envoltos do local tinham desaparecido.

_"Parece haver outro rato aqui. Você me confiou essa responsabilidade, então deixe isto para mim. Fique aí_", Jiji murmurou, _"Ah, sim, está certo. Agora é hora de limpar essa bagunça"_, uma fera voadora baixou e Jiji olhou para cima, pegando uma carona quando ela passou voando. Jiji foi em direção a Sakura, que corria de volta para fora do muro.

"_Eu sinto como se tivesse sido mordido pelo meu próprio cão…"_, Zansuru murmurou amargamente enquanto olhava para Menou.

O pequeno dinossauro (que pelo seu tamanho atual se assemelhava a um lagarto) encarou seu ex-mestre com olhos amarelos e frios, o sangue escorrendo de suas presas. Atrás dele estava Sasuke, o prisioneiro número 487.

_"Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso",_ Zansuru levantou a mão direita, fazendo um selo. Os olhos das feras mudaram de uma vez.

Enquanto rugia, o gigante Titã deu um passo na direção deles. As bestas que rodopiavam no céu apertaram suas asas enquanto voavam para baixo. Até as feras ocupadas com os cadáveres de prisioneiros agora atacavam em sua direção. Cada um dos dinossauros tinha um alvo: Menou e Sasuke.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Novel: Sasuke Retsurenbr**  
**Autor: Jun Esaka**  
**Translate: bethannie_rose (twitter)**  
**Translate: Luana Rocha, RanmaOver, Akachan**  
**Novidades: /DefendersOfTheDeepLove**

Sasuke estava prestes a capturar os dinossauros enquanto vários voavam em sua direção. Ele poderia derrubar todos em um instante usando Susanoo ou Chidori, mas enquanto observava Menou, que tomava a frente levantando-se para protegê-lo, ele mudou de ideia.

"_Menou, eu atrairei os menores para mim, enquanto você ataca o maior deles"_, cheio de confiança, o lagarto respondeu com um movimento de sua cauda.

Sasuke segurou Menou pelo seu tronco apoiando em seu ombro e o atirou para cima do enorme Titã. Enquanto ameaçavam passar por Menou no meio do voo, as bestas parecidas com os Pterossauros foram devoradas em uma tempestade de choques elétricos direcionados a eles. Eles começaram a cair do céu um após o outro. Algumas bestas que conseguiram evitar os ataques elétricos ficaram cegas pelo choque, colidindo com outras feras ao redor delas.

Seus bicos eram incrivelmente afiados, alojando-se profundamente no corpo onde colidiam. Agitando as pernas ao redor em uma luta violenta, nem inimigos nem aliados estavam a salvo da explosão de garras ferozes.

Menou havia aterrissado as mandíbulas primeiro no final da cauda do Titã. Ele continuou subindo o rabo em direção a Zansur como se estivesse andando numa corda bamba.

"_Hey, não deixe Menou chegar mais perto!"_ Zansur gritou para o Titã, mas Menou estava no ponto cego da enorme besta. Estruturalmente, o pescoço não conseguia alcançar onde ele estava no rabo.

_"Pterossauros! Se apressem e me ajudem!"_, os Pterossauros correram do céu em direção a Zansur quando receberam suas ordens. Na hora certa, Zansur escapou do topo da nuca do Titã. As garras de Menou desceram do ar, rasgando e dilacerando a espinha do Titã.

A besta Titã rugiu, torcendo seu corpo enquanto tentava sacudir Menou. Em face do desafio, Menou saltou de volta ao chão e correu retornando para onde Sasuke o havia jogado há um momento atrás. Zansur ajeitou os óculos enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"_Menou, como se você não pudesse causar mais nenhum problema…",_ ele não podia deixar de ficar irritado por não estar mais no controle da besta que agora tinha suas presas à mostra.

_Talvez fosse pelo comando do seu novo dono? O _prisioneiro número 487, Sasuke, estava acima do chão, destruindo as valiosas forças de guerra de Zansur. Ele soltou um "tsc". Logo depois, ele desceu da asa da besta em que estava sentado, gritando em uma voz estrondosa.

"_O QUE TODOS VOCÊS ESTÃO ESPERANDO?! EU ESTOU ORDENANDO! MATEM O SASUKE!",_ Assim que ele disse isso, em todas as partes na visão periférica de Sasuke, tudo estava em um estado absoluto de guerra.

Sasuke trouxe os dinossauros para si, habilmente tecendo-se em evitar as bestas enquanto infligiam danos um sobre o outro, sem nem um único arranhão nele. Os Pterossauros sabiam que seus números altos davam uma vantagem a Sasuke, mas preferiam não ir contra os comandos de Zansur. Os raios atingiram a fera de Zansur, derrubando-o antes que ele pudesse chegar a Sasuke.

"_Eu não abusaria demais das mandíbulas desses animais, nada de bom virá disso_", Zansur falou para provocar Sasuke, que usava o estilo vento para pegar a fera que caía.

"_Jiji foi quem lançou o jutsu de reencarnação, não você."_

"_Que besteira…"_, as veias de Zansur estavam aparentes em sua testa, tamanha era sua raiva.

Menou estava atraindo a fera Titã para a direção de Sasuke. Movimentando-se com destreza, de rocha em rocha, ao atravessar o penhasco chanfrado, o Titã não era o tipo de animal que poderia se adaptar facilmente a uma mudança de direção no meio da perseguição. Cada passo pulverizou as rochas abaixo de onde estava, fazendo-o cambalear e deslizar enquanto se aproximava de Menou. Sasuke saltou para a cabeça de um tiranossauro, o animal carnívoro, para confirmar que Menou havia alcançado o lago abaixo antes de levantar a voz.

"_Corte o tendão dele!_", respondendo à voz de Sasuke, Menou mudou de direção. Correndo para debaixo do estômago do Titã, ele agarrou profundamente suas presas às patas traseiras do inimigo. Sem sequer dar ao monstro um momento para responder, seu tornozelo estava rasgado até os ossos, o músculo reduzido a carne.

O Titã dobrou os joelhos, incapaz de suportar seu peso por mais tempo. Uma tremenda onda de água caiu sobre as nuvens.

"_Obrigado pela sua ajuda! Agora saia desse lago o mais rápido que puder_!", Sasuke gritou para Menou. Enquanto isso, a besta gigante foi incapaz de levantar imediatamente o seu corpo. O fundo do lago era como um pântano, incapaz de suportar o peso do Titã, submergindo-o ainda mais na lama mole, como alcatrão, engolindo as pernas. A tensão da lama fez com que o monstro afundasse ainda mais, e enquanto este lutava para se levantar... Ficou cada vez mais imóvel. Apenas o pescoço dele estava acima da superfície do lago.

"_Droga! Seu imenso corpo não consegue sair…_", Zansur, verdadeiramente irritado, suspirou em resignação. Ele vociferou comandos para um Pterossauro."_Hey! Desça já para aquele lago e o tire de lá!"_ Zansur ainda não havia notado que ele havia emitido uma ordem fatal. Era impossível para os animais receber mais de um comando de alguém que não era o conjurador do jutsu.

"_AHHHHHHHH!",_ O corpo de Zansur explodiu como uma flor carmesim quando ele foi jogado pelo Pterossauro contra as rochas. Seu corpo continuou a cair do penhasco, saltando contra mais 3 rochas antes de finalmente parar abaixo. Desfigurado e distorcido, ele estava irreconhecível. Sasuke foi até Zansur para confirmar seu destino. Ele estava coberto com a sujeira e areia das rochas quando caiu, e seu olho protético não estava mais em sua órbita. Que decepção... No momento final, tudo por causa de sua ignorância ao jutsu de reencarnação.

Os Pterossauros gritavam acima e voltaram para o céu, em direção aos resquícios do Instituto. Zansur estava morto. As feras começaram a se dispersar e atacar os prisioneiros mais uma vez.

_"Menou, volte para o Instituto"_

Um pássaro desceu com um _timing _perfeito enquanto as feras se dispersavam. Era o falcão de Kakashi. Havia um pequeno pergaminho amarrado na perna.

_Uma mensagem em um momento como este..._

Sasuke não perdeu tempo em abrir o pergaminho. Na caligrafia familiar, ele leu que o plano de Kakashi tinha sido bem-sucedido e ele estava indo para a capital com o novo Rei Nanara. Kakashi parecia mesmo relaxado depois de resolver a situação com segurança, sua história sobre Nanara e a sacerdotisa que o acompanhou foram apresentadas em lentos detalhes.

_A situação da aldeia de Nagare está resolvida? _Sasuke correu de volta para o Instituto, colocando a carta em seu bolso.

Sakura atingiu os corpos dos animais que vieram, um após o outro, enquanto ganhava tempo para o restante dos prisioneiros fugirem. Ela puxou a perna de um dos pássaros-besta, levantando e depois esmagando-os no chão. Dois prisioneiros vieram correndo até o corpo do animal desmoronado, tentando subir nas suas costas, como se estivessem cavalgando.

Estes eram Ganno e Penjira. Os dois agarraram a besta com força enquanto, sem pensar, acertavam a fera na parte de trás do joelho com uma enxada de jardim.

"_GIYAAAAA_!", a fera ficou absolutamente surpresa ao receber os golpes violentos, mas ainda assim não conseguiria levantar, se seu joelho não tivesse sido esmagado. A perna pulverizada, coberta de poeira, imediatamente iniciou o seu processo de regeneração. Em uma tentativa desesperada de frear a cura, Ganno e Penjira furiosamente golpearam-na com uma enxada de jardim.

_"Não... Cure! Não... Cure... Merda!"_, a boca de Penjira se calou quando Sakura disse que aquilo era um exagero.

Pessoas e animais eram igualmente mortais. Para os prisioneiros, os dinossauros eram vistos como monstruosidades poderosas. Mas eram esses animais que tentavam desesperadamente evitar sua própria morte. Muitas das bestas, como as de aves e as cabeças-duras com crânios de cúpula, eram herbívoros, eles nem sequer tinham a capacidade de atacar os prisioneiros. Eles ainda eram incapazes de resistir ao comando do diretor de "_matar todos os prisioneiros_", mesmo que quisessem.

"_HÁAAAAA!",_ Sakura soltou um grito cheio de espírito de luta, pegando o corpo do Pterossauro que vinha em sua direção mergulhando do céu acima e com alta velocidade.

O mesmo poderia ser dito para os Pterossauros, que não eram adequados para enfrentar conflitos de frente em uma briga. Seus corpos eram extremamente leves, pesando não mais do que dez quilos. Também não tendo mais do que dez metros, seus corpos foram projetados para voar.

A única arma deles era seu bico pontiagudo, que entorpeceu a ponto de ficar inutilizável após abrir alguns crânios de prisioneiros. No entanto, recuar não era permitido. Apenas restava a morte. A alma deles era absolutamente obediente às ordens do conjurador do Edo Tensei.

Sakura e o Pterossauro lutaram por um tempo. Sakura acabou conseguindo que a fera tentasse fugir pela sua vida. Prisioneiros reunidos ao redor pularam sobre a besta, mantendo-a arrastada para o chão enquanto está tentava esticar as asas para voar. O Pterossauro se tornou insanamente mortal. Ele bicava violentamente a cabeça dos prisioneiros, mas ninguém o deixaria ir, independentemente de quão sangrentos eles ficassem.

As asas da fera que haviam expandido pelas suas patas dianteiras se projetavam como galhos. Mas a fragilidade delas não oferecia resistência aos prisioneiros, a qual foi fraturada internamente sob o peso deles. A ave começou a gritar por ajuda, mas não adiantou. Sua espinha quebrada começou a bloquear suas vias respiratórias, fazendo com que sua respiração também ficasse fraca.

Na besta, o jutsu de reencarnação começou a cobrir as feridas como um pó, curando-as. Os prisioneiros desesperadamente batiam pedras contra ele, qualquer coisa para retardar a recuperação. Para as duas partes, foi um ciclo de tortura sem fim. A menos que o jutsu de reencarnação fosse desfeito rapidamente.

_Eu preciso encontrar Jiji e desfazer o jutsu sobre essas feras._

Assim que ela pensou isso, ela foi ficando cada vez mais tonta. Ela podia sentir a sede de sangue atrás dela quando ela desabou de lado. Uma kunai penetrou profundamente seus cabelos cor de cerejeira, caindo de sua cabeça alguns fios enquanto ela se movia.

"_Jiji…",_ Sakura não deu atenção ao cabelo cortado de sua cabeça, girando ao se levantar. Ela pegou uma telha quase do tamanho de um cascalho e a lançou na direção de Jiji. Ele puxou uma espada e cortou o pedaço do entulho com um único golpe, dividindo-o em dois. Olhando para trás, para os destroços que inundavam chão, não havia sinal de Sakura.

_Ela fugiu_?

Jiji sacudiu a cabeça. _Essa luta... Que perda de tempo. _Um Pterossauro no céu avistou Sakura pulando do penhasco, dando um sinal para Jiji sobre sua direção. Os movimentos de Sakura eram letárgicos e lentos.

Não ficou claro como ela havia escapado do Instituto, pois não era possível ela estar totalmente recuperada do veneno. Jiji formou sinais de mão enquanto corria, batendo a palma da mão no chão.

"_Estilo terra! Parede de Lama!"_, Jiji tinha pegado Sakura, levantando uma parede de terra dura a sua frente. Sakura, sem ter para onde fugir, olhou de perto para Jiji.

"_Qual é o propósito de tudo isso?"_, houve um grito ao longe. Não podia ser distinguido entre humanos e feras. _"Ambos estão sofrendo! Por que você está fazendo isso?!"_

"_Doutora, eu não hesitaria em machucá-la uma segunda vez_", esses eram os verdadeiros sentimentos de Jiji. Era uma afirmação egoísta, mas ele queria que a Doutora e Sasuke sobrevivessem, se possível. Embora se isso acontecesse, ele teria que matá-los. _Assim como eu disse a Sasuke: não deixe sua esposa sozinha._

Ela se afastou, suas costas tocando a parede de terra. Jiji deu um passo após o outro, pairando sobre Sakura enquanto se aproximava dela.

_**ESTRONDO**_!

Houve um ruído, como o de algo estourando. Inevitavelmente, Jiji descobriu que ele era incapaz de mover seu corpo.

"_O quê?",_ a realização em si chegou tarde demais. Suas articulações estavam rígidas, incapazes de sequer torcer seu corpo.

_Um selo de barreira_. Aquilo era uma armadilha, uma emboscada. A areia sob o pé dele foi levada pelo vento, revelando uma bomba de papel. Em vez de uma explosão, um chakra vermelho profundo vazou da superfície para dentro de um fio, ligando firmemente o corpo de Jiji. Parece que o truque deveria ser ativado quando o oponente passasse sobre o papel. Fingindo escapar, Sakura o levou a este lugar desde o começo.

"_Merda..._", Jiji puxou uma kunai de suas mangas, tentando cortar o fio do chakra. No entanto, o encadeamento só libera o chakra contido na marca, incapaz de ser quebrado. Um selo em forma de pétala de flor de cerejeira surgiu em seu pulso.

_"Quando eu foi que eu recebi esta marca...?" _

"_Assim que você entrou no consultório médico, eu fiz isso, simples assim_", Sakura falou calmamente, _"Sou médica, depois de alguns exames eu posso ver se você é um usuário de chakra ou não"_, ele lutou, tentando desesperadamente escapar. Jiji logo percebeu que seria impossível sair com seu poder, e resignadamente, ele parou de se mover.

Jiji pensou desesperadamente, _eu não perdi ainda, se Zansur se juntasse a mim, haveria uma boa chance de podermos escapar. Eu não quero dar a Sakura nenhuma dica que fui eu quem invocou o jutsu. Para cancelar as condições de troca e liberar o jutsu de reencarnação..._ Jiji estava procurando por uma estratégia vencedora, quando de repente ele sentiu uma enorme presença de chakra — que fez seus pensamentos tremerem o cérebro. Seus joelhos de repente ficaram fracos. Com a pressão do chakra presente, qualquer possibilidade de uma vitória que permaneceu ligeiramente dentro de si, foi quebrada em um instante.

"_Jiji... O lançador do jutsu de reencarnação... Então era você_", uma voz baixa falou atrás dele. Menou estava ao lado de seu colega de cela, que nunca havia mostrado, nem mesmo uma única vez, tamanha sede de sangue... Até agora.

Sasuke estendeu a mão para o bolso de Jiji, pegando de volta o recipiente cheio de partículas polares infimamente delicadas. Ainda no bolso, havia um recipiente de plástico que continha um líquido amarelo.

"_Este é o veneno que você usou em Sakura e em mim?_", uma variedade de sentimentos começou a crescer no coração de Sasuke.

_Raiva, ódio, fúria_... Ele suprimiu sua ira que estava à beira de explodir. Sasuke levantou o rosto e ativou seu Sharingan. Jiji respirou fundo quando viu os olhos de Sasuke.

_Esses olhos. Ele é um... Uchiha. Bom, é verdade, Zansur era incapaz de competir com ele. Será que o mesmo se aplica a mim? Não vamos conseguir vencer? _Jiji pensou consigo mesmo, seus olhos encontrando os vermelhos em sua linha de visão.

"_Eu vou te colocar sob um genjutsu. Você vai gostar. Eu não quero que você acorde nesta mesma vida"_

"_Eu não me importo com o que diabos tenho de esperar com seus olhos. Eu mereço o que está vindo para mim, mas eu tenho algo a perguntar antes de você me colocar sob sua ilusão_", com essa resposta, Sasuke desativou seu Sharingan e perguntou:

"_Qual era o seu propósito? O de Zansur era usar os animais como armas de guerra, mas isso não faz realmente o seu tipo"_

"_Meu tipo...?"_

"_O tipo que age pelo amor à pátria."_ Jiji não pôde deixar de rir. "_Embora tenha sido apenas subjetivo, talvez você tenha concordado com as crenças de Zansur e cooperado pensando em algo para si próprio_" Sasuke resolveu ir em outra direção e fez outra pergunta, _"Então por que você salvou Penjira…?"_

Jiji piscou incessantemente enquanto olhava para Sasuke completamente perdido.

"_Quando Penjira estava prestes a ser atacado por Menou... Se você fosse matar todos os prisioneiros, por que não começou por ele então? Seus sentimentos em relação a Penjira mudaram? Ou você falhou em fazer de Menou uma arma assassina?"_

"_Nenhuma das opções. Menou reagiu instintivamente. Mesmo que Penjira e eu estivéssemos na mesma cela, isso não significa que eu tenha algum sentimento em relação a ele. De fato, há pouco tempo atrás, eu estava assistindo em silêncio enquanto Ganno estava prestes a morrer. Mas..."_ Sasuke encarou o rosto de Jiji, esperando por uma resposta. _"Meu corpo se moveu sem pensar",_ Jiji respondeu simplesmente.

De vez em quando, sentimentos não intencionais levam as pessoas a tomarem ações inesperadas_. _Como quando Sasuke havia pulado na frente de seu melhor amigo para levar o golpe das agulhas de Haku, por exemplo. Na época, ele se perguntava por que havia feito aquilo, mas agora ele sabia. Ele poderia ter se perdido muitas vezes no passado, mas Naruto sempre foi o seu melhor amigo.

Por motivos que excederam a lógica, ele não achava que Jiji tinha os mesmos sentimentos que Sasuke tinha por Naruto com Menou, Ganno ou Penjira. Embora ele provavelmente estivesse carregando algum tipo de apego.

"_Zansur está morto. Vamos entregá-lo à custódia de Redaku, depois voltar para o nosso próprio país, mas antes disso, responda minha pergunta_"

"_Por que... Eu não quero encontrar o meu fim sem saber_", ao lado de Sasuke, Menou esticou a cabeça, inclinando-a para o lado enquanto olhava para Jiji. Jiji olhou para Menou e depois para Sasuke alternadamente, relaxando sua postura, "_O plano está arruinado de qualquer maneira"_, pouco a pouco, seu murmúrio se transformou em conversas, "_Originalmente, eu era um ninja da Aldeia da Areia..., mas o Primeiro-Ministro de Redaku me convidou para a capital. Foi quando o primeiro rei estava vivo. O Primeiro-Ministro tinha um plano de criar um exército particular cheio de ninjas desaparecidos. Então, eles me chamaram para ensinar o ninjutsu. Enquanto permaneci no palácio real, o Primeiro-Ministro até me designou uma empregada. Com o tempo, eu realmente comecei a gostar dela. Em vez de participar da guerra, eu queria ficar com ela, viver com ela para sempre em Redaku_"

"_O Primeiro-Ministro sabia disso?",_ Sakura perguntou, Jiji deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça em resposta.

"_Eu me perguntei se alguém nos viu quando estávamos juntos_"

"_Em troca, pela sua cooperação com Zansur?"_

"_Sim, Zansur costumava ser um arqueólogo do palácio real. Ele tinha decifrado com sucesso este livro que ele tinha encontrado nos arquivos sobre como trazer os mortos de volta à vida. Mesmo sabendo como lançar o jutsu, ele não tinha chakra para isso, por essa razão eu fui chamado para fazer o jutsu de reencarnação. Se eu cooperasse com Zansur durante um ano, ele me disse que eu poderia estar com a minha amada. Depois que eu finalizasse minha missão, eu a encontraria na capital novamente, mas... Um ano depois ela faleceu_", ele olhou para o chão com uma expressão cansada antes de continuar, "_Eu estava errado... Eu não deveria ter saído se ela fosse tão importante para mim. Eu não deveria tê-la deixado... Sasuke… Isso é o que eu tentei dizer a você. Você não pode deixar sua esposa para trás. Aqueles eram meus verdadeiros sentimentos: os humanos simplesmente se vão... Eles morrem" _Menou fez um ruído baixo no fundo de sua garganta. Jiji o observou, não sabendo se ele estava entendendo a história ou não. Mas a fera se sentou, ouvindo gentilmente. _"No começo me disseram que o propósito de Menou era de vigiar os prisioneiros. Eles só revelaram suas verdadeiras intenções no dia em que eu soube que ela morreu. Usar essas feras como arma, claro, no começo não chegou ao meu interesse. Então Zansur e o Primeiro-Ministro me deram um incentivo."_

"_Incentivo?"_

"_Se eu cooperasse em reanimar as bestas, e se o corpo morto dela pudesse ser encontrado... Eu poderia reanimar minha amada e vê-la novamente_"

"_Você ia tentar trazê-la de volta usando um jutsu de reencarnação..."_ Percebendo a expressão de Sakura, Jiji não pôde deixar de soltar uma risadinha.

"_Ah, não se sensibilize tanto, Doutora, não me faça essa cara. Eu só queria vê-la uma última vez. Mesmo que fosse forçadamente com um jutsu proibido. Sasuke, se você estivesse no meu lugar, você não faria a mesma coisa?"_

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, ele realmente não podia dizer que ele não faria o mesmo. Ele pensou em sua reunião com Itachi, quando ele foi trazido de volta através do Edo Tensei. Uma lembrança tão insubstituível, ele achou que apenas alguns momentos conversando com seu irmão fora o suficiente para dissipar qualquer mal-entendido que tinha — mesmo que tenha sido o resultado de uma reencarnação.

_Se eu perdesse minha esposa... Quem poderia dizer que eu não cometeria o mesmo erro que Jiji?, _Sasuke pensou.

"_Sim... Eu também faria_", Sakura respondeu, "_Se eu perdesse Sasuke-kun, e a oportunidade de usar o Edo Tensei estivesse na minha frente, eu poderia ter tentado qualquer coisa para encontrar com ele novamente_"

"_Exatamente…,_ _você entende como eu me sinto?" o _resto da sentença de Jiji foi interrompida por Sakura com um, _"mas"._

"_Só por que não seríamos mais nós dois, não significa que eu estaria sozinha. Meus amigos me parariam totalmente e me diriam que eu era uma idiota. Nós estamos parando você pelas mesmas razões. Forçar ela a ser reanimada através de um jutsu... Margo não iria querer isso_"

"_Margo?_", Sasuke reagiu, levantando o rosto. _Margo_. Era esse o nome da amante de Jiji? Sasuke tirou do bolso a carta que tinha acabado de receber de Kakashi. Sasuke a abriu, seguindo o texto com os olhos.

_"... Jiji, você esteve aqui por mais de um ano. Como você sabe que Margo morreu?",_ Sakura perguntou.

"_Seu atestado de óbito veio para mim. Alguma epidemia miserável a matou. Estava assinado pelo próprio Primeiro-Ministro_."

"_O Primeiro-Ministro também foi cúmplice_", Sasuke mostrou a carta de Kakashi para Jiji, "_Isto foi escrito em uma mensagem que recebi de um amigo meu. O novo rei Nanara derrotou a ditadura do Primeiro-Ministro, entregando sua custódia à rainha na capital. Havia esse detalhe, uma mulher chamada Margo, que tinha ajudado a acompanhar o novo rei, ela era uma empregada no palácio real, fazendo dela uma pessoa muito confiável. Ela sabia muito sobre a situação interior_."

_"...HEIN?"_

_"Informações de uma fonte confiável."_

Os olhos de Jiji acompanharam as letras da carta, e começaram a tremer com a incerteza recém descoberta. De repente, um nó começou a crescer na garganta dele. Seus olhos se prenderam a cada letra enquanto as lágrimas se derramavam sobre suas bochechas. Ele se perguntou se Margo não estava morta e ele foi usado em sua própria vontade... Como ele não tinha percebido que estava sendo usado por Zansur? As lágrimas de Jiji aumentaram enquanto se arrastaram por seu rosto antes dele cair de joelhos. Era possível ouvir as lágrimas quando elas batiam no chão. Em seguida, um barulho ressoou, rosnando.

Jiji levantou seu rosto. Um animal carnívoro se esgueirou por trás de Sakura, observando-a. Ele abaixou o corpo e chutou violentamente o chão, lançando-se para o ar.

_"Doutora!"_ Jiji começou a fazer sinais de mão na frente de seu peito.

_Rato — Boi — Macaco — Tigre — Javali — Dragão_

Os sinais para desfazer o jutsu... No momento em que Jiji terminou, Sakura já havia reagido, enviando seu punho para dentro da mandíbula da besta.

_**BAM**_!

A besta se levantou do chão imediatamente, mas a pele na ponta do nariz começou a descascar, subindo no ar. A pele se desintegrava e continuava a sumir no céu. As bestas não estavam mais presas no Edo Tensei.

Os Pterossauros que estavam sob o amontoado de prisioneiros, os animais de crânio duro com os tornozelos pulverizados, a besta Titã que estava afundando no lago... Todas as almas que estavam recolocadas em corpos vivos foram finalmente liberadas.

_Libertado de uma dominação gananciosa para retornar ao seu sono sem fim._

Claro, Menou também. Menou soou a garganta para dizer adeus. Pressionando e esfregando a cabeça contra o estômago de Sasuke, a cauda balançando de um lado para o outro.

"_Vá para casa, Menou_", Sasuke estava coçando o queixo de Menou quando ele piscou de felicidade e soltou um suspiro final. Ele tentou se agarrar a Sasuke enquanto ficava transparente, _"Boa noite",_ Sasuke lhe disse, os membros, tronco e tudo mais se tornaram poeira. Subindo para um lugar sem conflitos, onde ele não poderia mais sofrer.

Quando toda a nuvem cinzenta começou a evaporar, a neve branca começou a cair. Um floco de neve caiu na bochecha de Sasuke quando ele olhou surpreso para as cores cruzadas no ar. Os cristais de gelo de flocos de neve refletiam a luz em arco-íris quando eles caiam ao luar.

A besta carnívora que Sakura havia atingido resistia violentamente a sua morte. Metade de seu corpo já havia desaparecido, mas o fogo em seus olhos provou que ele não tinha desistido ainda, esticando a longa cauda e forçando o corpo a se mover. Foi uma espécie de vingança pelo jutsu, ou era simplesmente o instinto de um predador? Jiji foi pego completamente desprevenido, sua reação completamente atrasada.

Sangue fresco irrompeu de seu corpo. A garra curvada da fera arrancou completamente o peito de Jiji, a ponta da unha atingindo profundamente sua garganta.

"_Jiji!"_

A besta carnívora havia conseguido sua vingança, quando se transformou completamente em poeira e se dissolveu no ar, deixando para trás o sangue derramado por toda parte.

"_Aguente firme!",_ Sakura correu para cortar seu fio de chakra. Sasuke suportou o corpo caído de Jiji por trás enquanto Sakura chegava até ele. A mão de Sakura que tentava se dirigir à ferida foi interrompida pela mão de Jiji, envolta em sangue.

"_Não me cure. Eu..."_

"_Pare com isso!"_ Sakura enviou chakra através da mão de Jiji, apesar de seu pedido. _"Você quer ver Margo, não quer? Como você vai fazer isso estando morto?"_

"_isso é tudo... Que você pode fazer…_", seu campo de visão ficou mais escuro, _"Pelo menos... Eu não vou ter... Outros caras... Para competir..."_ O sangue entupiu sua garganta. Ele nem mesmo teve forças para cuspir. Parecia que ele estava se afogando debaixo d'água. Jiji não resistiu a seu corpo tornando-se mais e mais pesado e finalmente foi fechando os olhos. Pensar que iria morrer sozinho, afinal, ele queria rir de alguma forma.

Quando ele descobriu que Margo tinha morrido, tudo o que ele queria era morrer também. Ele havia deixado Margo sozinha. Ele não fora capaz de estar junto com ela. Ele pensou que Margo tinha morrido porque ele não estava por perto para protegê-la. Mas isso foi apenas sua arrogância. Em algum lugar distante, ele podia ouvir Sasuke e Sakura ainda chamando por ele.

_Aquele casal_... Ele não podia deixar de sentir inveja. Se ele estivesse em qualquer lugar perto de sua força, certamente não teria feito isso. O que é real, não é o que poderia ser visível. É tarde demais para esses arrependimentos agora. No fundo de seu campo de visão que estava completamente escuro agora, Margo o chamou.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Epílogo

_**Tradução - Luana Rocha.**_

Em um monumento de memorial, o novo rei, Nanara, colocou um buquê de flores vermelhas ali, e então juntou as duas mãos na frente do peito. Os nomes de 62 presos foram gravados no granito polido. Aqueles que morreram nesse lugar, durante os eventos do ano passado. — O antigo Instituto de Astronomia era só destroços agora. O prédio ainda estava desabado. Valiosos instrumentos de observação astronômica, obras antigas de literatura e destroços ainda eram deixadas intocados.

Nanara olhou de volta para seus dois ajudantes, separando as palmas das mãos que estavam juntas.

"E a minha irmã mais velha?"

"Ela retornará aqui amanhã, depois de terminar a inspeção no Norte", ele ouviu a resposta da funcionária, com o cabelo castanho — Margo — e Nanara acenou: "Entendo"

"A reconstrução aqui foi completamente adiada. Astronomia é um estudo acadêmico tão importante para Redaku. Se nós restabelecermos o Instituto, não será apenas para estudar corpos celestes, mas então poderíamos escavar todos esses fósseis... Digamos que tivéssemos que adicionar uma instalação de pesquisa em paleontologia no estabelecimento. Você acha que minha irmã mais velha iria me repreender?", ele perguntou a funcionária.

"_Eu ficaria um pouco irritada. Onde você acha que encontraríamos os recursos para financiar isso_? _Você tem que pensar em usar a receita fiscal um pouco mais modestamente_!" Margo falou

imitando a voz de Manari. O homem ao lado dela riu alto. Margo continuou, mantendo o sorriso no rosto. "Mesmo que fique brava, eu não me preocuparia muito com isso. Então, vamos bolar uma boa proposta!"

"Que boa ideia! Como esperado, Margo, você está certa!", depois de lhe dar um grande aceno de cabeça, Nanara correu de volta para seu cavalo que estava descansando na sombra atrás de uma árvore. Puxando pelos estribos, ele pulou na sela do cavalo, olhando para os dois funcionários.

Uma delas, uma mulher que nunca parou de ajudar e cuidar dele. O outro, um prisioneiro modelo cuja sentença foi interrompida por bom comportamento, e ele os havia trazido especificamente para ajudá-lo a ser guiado naquele terreno.

"Eu quero ver o lago próximo. Venham depressa, Margo! Jiji!"

O café popular, '_Tami Confeitaria'_, ficava no pacífico bairro da antiga Vila de Konoha.

Ino havia se encontrado com Sakura, sentada nos assentos do ensolarado terraço aberto. Embora estivessem sempre ocupadas com o trabalho doméstico cotidiano, ainda se encontravam várias vezes por mês para tomar chá. Havia tantas coisas que ela queriam perguntar e conversar...

Sobre seus maridos, seu trabalho, seus filhos.

"Recentemente eu tenho brincado com Inojin... Enrolando o cabelo dele."

"Eh? Inojin não ficou relutante?"

"Oh, eu meio que o forcei a fazer isso, mas ele odeia. Aquele garoto puxou o cabelo liso de Sai.

Eu me esforcei tanto para modelá-lo apenas para que ele se endireitasse!"

"Sério? Se ele não tivesse uma cabeleira tão diferente, eu provavelmente ficaria com um pouco de inveja. Oh! Falando em cabelos, ouvi de Temari que aparentemente a de Shikamaru é incrivelmente bagunçado!"

"Oh, eu sei, eu sei. Eu já vi isso em missões tantas vezes. O cabelo dele se parece seriamente com um porco-espinho", elas continuaram a comer seu crepe _anango _e _anmitsu_, aquele item era novidade no cardápio.

"Oh!", Ino mudou de assunto, virando o rosto para Sakura. "Sasuke-kun"

_Ele está saindo do escritório do Hokage e indo direto para casa?_

Ele estava andando de mãos vazias, mas de qualquer forma, andava com boa postura e estilo, ele se destacava muito por onde quer que fosse.

Sakura estendeu os braços acima dela, esticando os músculos das costas. Sem aviso, ela jogou a cabeça na mesa, os braços esticados na frente dela, soltando um gemido.

"Sasuke-kun ainda parece tão tão tão tão descolado..."

"Oh? Mesmo agora?", Ino dirigiu seu olhar para Sakura com espanto, "Sim, certamente nada mudou em relação a quão descolado Sasuke-kun é. Você é casada com Sasuke-kun há quantos anos? Você ainda fica com aquela sensação de nervosismo em seu coração?"

"Bem..."

"Vocês dois não voltaram de uma missão de longo prazo ontem?"

"Sim, é verdade. Mas durante uma missão, não é hora de ficar hipnotizada por Sasuke-kun...

Quando eu me transformo em uma ninja, isso me impede de zonear para fora da minha mente, mas sempre que eu volto para casa... Me sinto completamente revigorada"

"Sim, sim, eu entendo. Obrigada por esta refeição", Ino disse provocando-a. Começando a cortar o crepe coberto de chocolate com uma faca, Ino inclinou-se para frente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Hey, além disso... É incomum você usando algum tipo de acessório. E esse anel?"

"Ah, isso?", Sakura baixou o olhar para seu dedo anelar. Admirando a pequena joia vermelha de novo, ela sorriu e deu uma risadinha como um "_Hehe_".

Vendo seu rosto sorridente, Ino disse:

"Estou feliz por você", ela estreitou os olhos e sorriu de volta para o rosto alegre de Sakura.

Estritamente falando, talvez isso não pudesse ser exatamente considerado um presente, mas de qualquer forma, para Sakura... Esse anel agora havia se tornando seu bem mais precioso.

Desde que Sasuke fez aquele anel controlando a natureza de chakra com o estilo Terra, ele havia o construído com seu próprio chakra. Quando Sakura foi incapaz de se mover, enquanto estava presa embaixo dos escombros, Sasuke conseguiu localizá-la... Tudo graças a aquele anel. Uma quantidade minúscula de chakra de Sasuke estava infundida na jóia. Procurando-a juntamente com o Sharingan, Sasuke havia descoberto o paradeiro de Sakura por causa daquilo. Este anel é um salva-vidas. No entanto, e como esperado, provavelmente interferiria no trabalho...

Se despedindo de Ino, e a caminho de casa, ela tirou o anel com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e o guardou no bolso.

_Um dia, quando eu me tornar uma avó, eu vou ter algum tempo livre porque eu definitivamente irei me aposentar do trabalho, certo? Se assim for, vou tentar usá-lo, então. Até lá, vou cuidar bem desse anel._

Tendo decidido isto, Sakura colocou a mão em seu bolso e suavemente acariciou a

joia. Quando Sasuke-kun se tornar um avô, ele vai se lembrar deste anel, certo?

Aquele dia no jantar, Sarada fez sozinha toda a comida para eles — voltando para casa com sacolas de compras. "Porque hoje eu vou fazer a janta sozinha!", ela declarou com muito entusiasmo de repente. Ela acabou ficando completamente viciada em cozinhar enquanto ficou aos cuidados de Iruka-sensei, "Eu acho que minhas habilidades culinárias se aprimoraram por fazer vários tipos de pratos com o Iruka".

Aquela noite, na mesa de jantar da residência Uchiha, havia uma enorme quantidade de comida diferente, ao ponto de ser até demais para todos os três. O prato principal era bife sukiyaki frito com tomates. Os pratos secundários eram legumes cozidos, coalhada de feijão, salada de tomate, brócolis cozidos no vapor e tamagoyaki. Havia também na mesa um delicioso agulhão grelhado.

Uma tigela de arroz cozida estava a mesa com okaka, e também uma abóbora refogada recheada com frango picado e molho de soja. Sarada tinha dado tudo de si naquele jantar, para que eles pudessem saborear uma variedade de pratos, um por um.

"Que maravilhoso! E tão elaborado! Você conseguiu colocar muitos pratos favoritos do papai!"

"Ahammm! Bem… Na verdade, foi uma coincidência. É que os tomates estavam baratos mesmo", mesmo ela falando que fora uma coincidência, boa parte do prato de Sasuke era só tomates. Todos os membros da família Uchiha estavam sentados juntos na mesa de jantar pela primeira vez após tanto tempo. Juntando suas mãos uma com a outra, eles disseram "itadakimasu!", agradecendo pela comida. Sasuke, em particular, não fez nenhum comentário sobre o sabor do alimento, e continuou comendo em silêncio. Em resposta a isso, Sakura deu um leve chute em sua perna por debaixo da mesa.

"Ahãm." Sasuke levantou a cabeça, encarando o olhar penetrante da esposa em silêncio, e então entendeu por que ela chamou sua atenção. "Está delicioso." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Sério!?"

"Sim, sim… Está delicioso. Sério", o vocabulário do marido de Sakura era limitado, como de costume, mas a mensagem foi transmitida.

"Hey, papai não precisa dizer isso só porque eu quem fiz", ela falou com algo em sua boca, mas Sarada parecia estar muito feliz. Eles estavam sentados ao redor da mesa por um tempo quando a campainha tocou.

"Oh, eu vou atender"

Eles levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, mas Sakura chegou primeiro. Ela abriu a porta para Shikamaru, que estava de pé com um arquivo enorme ao seu lado.

"Desculpe por vir durante a hora do jantar"

"Não se preocupe. Você está com pressa?"

"Sim... A voz de Sarada me pareceu feliz", Shikamaru disse enquanto olhava para trás e para o corredor.

"Não apenas Sarada, Sasuke-kun também está feliz. Já faz um tempo desde que nós três temos ficado juntos como uma família"

Sasuke fez uma careta, franzindo o cenho para o comentário dela. Shikamaru estendeu o arquivo, entregando-o para Sakura.

"Do Instituto de Inteligência, os resultados de nossa análise sobre as partículas polares."

"Obrigada", Sakura pegou o arquivo enquanto mostrava sua gratidão. Embora o esquema de Zansur tenha sido evitado, ainda tinha muito mais problemas por vir. Tal como a frase "_as estrelas se multiplicaram_" localizado na descrição do mapa astronômico e a ocorrência do símbolo de Konoha.

O significado de "_a estrela que orbita sem cair_", foi como Zansur tinha obtido acuidade visual em seu olho artificial. De qualquer maneira, embora não relacionada com a doença e comportamento do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, ela ainda queria coletar qualquer informação que conseguisse. Contanto que o alvo permanecesse desconhecido...

"Como Naruto está?", depois que Sakura perguntou, Shikamaru balançou a cabeça, "Não está bem. Eles tentaram me incomodar para descansar um pouco, mas eu ainda saio todos os dias até o escritório do Hokage. Mesmo que eles reduzam a minha carga de trabalho propositalmente, eu apenas encontro mais afazeres para mim"

"Você pode ficar louco tentando se manter preocupado..., mas, novamente, não parece que descansar faria você se sentir melhor"

"Sim, eu sei," enquanto falavam, Shikamaru continuou olhando nervosamente para a entrada da casa. Ele estava preocupado que Sarada pudesse estar se aproximando.

_Não deixe as crianças ansiosas, e não permita que a situação vaze para o público_. Essas foram as ordens de Naruto, desde que Shikamaru e seus amigos o forçaram a deixá-los ajudar. "Vou apressar o processo de análise no Setor de Inteligência", Dizendo isso, Shikamaru exalou com um grande bocejo. Nessa situação, cuspir as palavras '_mendokuse' _foi até um incômodo.

"Se esta situação continuar assim, Naruto não poderá usar seu chakra pelo resto de sua vida."


End file.
